Promesa de felicidad-Adaptación
by hanasho
Summary: Nami Saunders no era en absoluto el tipo de mujer que le gustaba al barón Trafalgar Water D Law; de hecho, ella lo había oído describirla como un gato flacucho. Pero lo cierto era que había sido muy amable al rescatarla de un hogar insoportable y al darle trabajo como enfermera de su madre. Puesto que Law tenía una novia bellísima, Nami sabía que era una locura enamorarse de él.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

La carretera del páramo estaba desierta. Su superficie brillaba por la llovizna que había estado cayendo desde primera hora de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano. Todavía no eran las seis pero, dado que estaban a finales de junio, ya era completamente de día. Tampoco había rastro de nubes, así que el esplendor del escenario sólo se veía ensombrecido por el gris de su uniforme.

No había casas ni coches a la vista, sólo una solitaria figura caminando con brío por la carretera, una chica envuelta en un impermeable raído y pasado de moda con el pelo cubierto por un pañuelo empapado.

Andando delante de ella había un viejo perro cafe amarrado a una fuerte correa. Bajo el otro brazo, llevaba una bolsa de plástico de la que sobresalía la cabeza de un gato. Mojado como estaba y con la cicatriz que tenía en la oreja, el animal tenía un aspecto horrible. Sin embargo, parecía muy tranquilo por cómo mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro de la chica.

—Somos libres, queridos míos —les dijo con voz entrecortada, puesto que estaba caminando deprisa—. Si por lo menos pudiéramos llegar a Newcastle… La carretera principal sólo está a un kilómetro —añadió para convencerse más a sí misma que a los animales—. De todas formas, no descubrirán que nos hemos marchado hasta dentro de un par de horas.

El perro gimoteó levemente y ella aminoró el ritmo.

—Lo siento, Chopper.

Sin los animales podría haber ido mucho más deprisa, pero esa idea nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Ellos habían sido su único consuelo durante más de dos años, así que no iba a abandonarlos ahora. Empezó a silbar para hacer frente a la tristeza. Estaban juntos y tenían un futuro prometedor por delante. Tenía una insignificante suma de dinero en su monedero, las mojadas ropas que llevaba y un peine en el bolsillo. No había habido tiempo para llevarse nada más, pero era libre y Chopper y Momo también lo eran. Empezó a silbar un poco más alto.

Tenía intención de tomar la carretera A696 al norte de Newcastle y caminar al menos otros nueve kilómetros hasta llegar a la ciudad.

La carretera principal estaba sorprendentemente libre de tráfico, y supuso que era demasiado temprano para los autobuses. Empezó a preguntarse qué haría cuando llegara y su valor se tambaleó un poco ante el pensamiento de tener que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y, lo más importante, un trabajo. Sin embargo, pensó que no le resultaría difícil. Era enfermera diplomada y seguramente encontraría un hospital en el que poder trabajar y vivir, aunque eso dejaba a Chopper y Momo…

Además le pedirían referencias. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del coche que la pasaba, deteniéndose después ante ella. Era un gran coche, un Rolls Royce Corniche de color gris metalizado. Del asiento de conductor se bajó un hombre muy alto, con el pelo negro, ojos grises y muy apuesto. Esperó a que el trío pasara por su lado para hablarles.

—Buenos días —dijo con muy buenas formas—. ¿Puedo acercaron a algún sitio? —se ofreció gentilmente mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Gracias, pero Chopper y Momo están mojados. Estropearían su maravilloso coche.

Como respuesta, él abrió la puerta de atrás.

—Hay una alfombrilla en la que puede sentarse el perro —dijo observando el pelaje empapado de Chopper—. Quizá el gato pueda colocarse encima de él, ¿o tal vez prefieres llevarlo sobre las rodillas?

—Si no le importa, prefiero llevarlo conmigo. Todo esto es un poco extraño para él

Él le abrió la puerta y cuando todos se hubieron acomodado ella le dijo con arrepentimiento:

—Lo siento. Estamos empapados.

—No tiene importancia. ¿Dónde te dejo? —le dijo sonriendo fugazmente—. Me llamo Trafalgar Water D Law.

—Nami Saunders —dijo ofreciéndole su mojada mano, que él estrechó con aire divertido.

Realmente Nami era una chica insulsa. No llevaba maquillaje y, como estaba demasiado delgada, sus ojos marrones se veían enormes en su cara. Además, tenía el pelo tan mojado que no podía decirse de qué color era.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —volvió a preguntarle, pero esa vez había un cierto tono de impaciencia en su voz.

—Bueno, a cualquier sitio en Newcastle, gracias. Tengo que buscar trabajo.

— ¿No es un poco temprano para eso? Has debido de marcharte de casa muy temprano. ¿Vives cerca?

—Salí de casa a las cuatro. Está a unos diez kilómetros bajando por ese camino. Su acompañante le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

—Parece como si estuvieras huyendo de una perversa madrastra — le dijo riéndose.

—Así es —contestó Nami con total naturalidad—. Bueno, no es que sea exactamente perversa, pero tenía que marcharme. Arlong iba a ahogar a Momo y a disparar a Chopper.

—Soy un hombre muy discreto, si es que quieres contármelo —se ofreció Trafalgar Water D Law.

Sus manos se tensaron sobre la piel de Momo.

—No desearía molestarle con algo que no es...

— ¿Asunto mío? Siempre he creído que es más fácil hablar con desconocidos.

—Bueno, estaría muy bien poder hablar sobre ello.

—Entonces habla, señorita Saunders.

—Todo el mundo me llama Nami. Sólo mi madrastra y Arlong me llaman por mi apellido.

Él había disminuido la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad.

— ¿Y bien? — la instó, mostrándose un poco impaciente.

—Tengo veintitrés años —empezó a contarle Nami—. Mi madre murió cuando tenía dieciocho años y yo me quedé al cuidado de mi padre hasta que me marché a Leeds a estudiar. Fue entonces cuando contratamos a un ama de llaves. Todo era estupendo —dijo tragando saliva—. Pero mi padre volvió a casarse. Murió dos años después y mi madrastra me obligó a regresar a casa porque decía que estaba enferma y me necesitaba…

—Hoy en día ya nadie obliga a nadie a hacer nada contra su voluntad — observó su acompañante.

—Oh, sí. Sí que lo hacen. Mi madrastra y su médico escribieron al director de la escuela de enfermería. Envió a Arlong, mi hermanastro, a que me buscara. En realidad no estaba enferma. Bueno, tenía ictericia, pero no era grave. Se las apañó para no dejarme escapar. Lo intenté un par de veces, pero siempre me recordaba lo que les haría a los pobres Momo y Chopper si me iba. Y además no tenía dinero —añadió vehementemente—. Supongo que sabrá lo que es no tener dinero. Me ha llevado casi dos años el poder ahorrar algo para poder huir.

— ¿Cuánto has ahorrado?

—Treinta libras y sesenta peniques.

—Con eso no irás muy lejos — le dijo gentilmente.

—Bueno, pensé que, antes de ponerme a buscar trabajo, podría al menos pagarme los billetes de autobús y el desayuno.

— ¿Crees que tu madrastra no te buscará?

—Probablemente, pero no se levantan hasta las ocho. Soy yo quien los despierta cada mañana. Se preguntaran dónde he ido, pero cuando hayan preguntado al ama de llaves y empiecen a buscarme, ya habrá pasado al menos otra hora.

— ¿Y qué tipo de trabajo esperas conseguir?

—Bueno, un puesto de enfermera, naturalmente, aunque pienso que también podría ser ama de llaves…

— ¿Tienes referencias?

—Oh, sí doy como referencia el hospital de Leeds mi madrastra podría acudir allí para encontrarme. No tengo ninguna otra, sólo el hermano mayor de mi padre que vive en Cornwall y quien ni siquiera se acordará de mí —ella se volvió para mirarlo—. Supongo que usted no podría…

—No, no puedo — dijo decididamente.

Ella dirigió la mirada a la solitaria calle.

—No, por supuesto que no. Lo siento. Gracias por habernos traído. Puede parar en cualquier sitio para que nos bajemos.

El hombre se detuvo al borde de la acera.

—Ando un poco justo de tiempo y estoy cansado, pero no tengo intención de dejarte aquí a esta hora de la mañana. Estoy pensando en ir a desayunar y estaría encantado de que vinieras conmigo.

Él no parecía para nada entusiasmado, pero Nami tenía hambre.

— ¿Qué hay de Momo y Chopper?

—Estoy seguro de que encontraremos a alguien que les dé de comer.

—Le estoy muy agradecida —dijo Nami sin ningún reparo ante la posibilidad de disfrutar de una buena comida.

Él volvió a poner el coche en marcha y siguió el camino hasta la autopista en silencio. Después tomó la carretera hasta Tynemouth y paró en el hotel Imperial.

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó Nami con inquietud.

—Sí, aquí.

Él se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera, invitando a Chopper a salir. Entregó a Nami la correa antes de que entraran en el hotel. Él parecía de nuevo impaciente y ella se apresuraba para mantenerse a su lado y evitar así que el portero le negara la entrada a un hotel tan lujoso, especialmente con los animales.

Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. Le retiraron el impermeable y, mientras que Momo y Chopper se quedaban con Trafalgar Water D Law ella se fue al tocador para peinarse y arreglarse un poco aunque, por la expresión de su acompañante cuando se reunió con él, supo que no había tenido mucho éxito.

Fueron conducidos hasta una mesa en la cafetería. En el suelo, junto a ellos, había preparados un par de platos. Asombrada, Nami tomó asiento.

— ¿Todos los hoteles hacen esto? No sabía que se sirviera el desayuno a las siete de la mañana y mucho menos que no dijeran nada sobre los animales.

Su acompañante levantó la vista del menú.

—No creo que debas intentarlo tú sola. Simplemente me estaban esperando. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Nami dudó. Aquel hombre conducía un Rolls Royce y aquél era un hotel de lujo, pero el coche bien podría deberse a su trabajo y quizá simplemente le apeteciera disfrutar de una buena comida. Ella frunció el ceño. Era una hora un poco extraña para ir a ningún sitio…

—Tengo mucha hambre —dijo el señor Trafalgar Water D Law —. Tomaré… Déjame ver… huevos con beicon, salchichas. Y café. No me gusta el pan.

—Yo tomaré lo mismo — dijo Nami y, cuando se lo llevaron, se lo comió todo.

La comida hizo que su delgado rostro recobrara un poco de color. Su acompañante la observaba. Era una chica poco agraciada, pero no tanto como había supuesto. Cuando terminaron, se apresuró a darle las gracias y asegurarle que seguiría su propio camino.

—Estamos muy agradecidos —le dijo, y Chopper y Momo, sentados tranquilamente a sus pies, lo miraban en silencio—. Empezar el día así ha sido maravilloso. Tomaré mi impermeable. ¿Le importa esperar con ellos mientras voy por él? Seré muy rápida. Sé que tiene prisa, ¿verdad?

—Ahora ya no. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites —dijo mientras hojeaba un cuaderno de notas que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Nami se miró en el espejo del tocador y suspiró. El pelo se le había secado más

o menos y le caía liso y fino sobre la espalda, como si fuera un horrible gato flacucho. Tenía mejor aspecto después de comer, pero no llevaba maquillaje y sus manos estaban secas, irritadas y tenía las uñas rotas por las tareas domésticas. No veía la belleza de sus ojos, de sus cejas ni la cremosidad de su piel. Se giró después de un par de minutos y, ya con el impermeable puesto, regresó a la cafetería. Estaba cruzando el vestíbulo cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas. Una mujer alta, rubicunda, que llevaba un traje muy ajustado y parecía furiosa y otra mujer mayor, bajita y elegantemente vestida que parecía aún más furiosa que la anterior y que iba en una silla de ruedas empujada por un hombre que parecía nervioso.

—Me duele mucho —declaró la mujer mayor—. Y tú que dices ser enfermera no haces nada al respecto. No deseo estar en tus manos durante las próximas semanas, así que te ruego que te vayas.

La mujer más alta agarró los bultos que llevaba.

—Extranjeros —declaró con maldad—. Todos son iguales. Me marcho.

Salió de allí mientras Nami la miraba atónita y la anciana reía de alegría al tiempo que le decía algo al hombre que empujaba su silla de ruedas. Fue entonces cuando la anciana se fijó en Nami.

—Ven aquí, joven —le ordenó imperiosamente—. Tengo un gran dolor y esa estúpida mujer que dice ser enfermera no ha sabido ayudarme. Tú pareces sensata. Levántame y mira bajo mi pierna, por favor.

Nami era una chica obediente. Antes de levantarla retiró la manta de viaje que cubría las rodillas de la anciana y vio, en primer lugar, por qué estaba en una silla de ruedas. Tenía una pierna escayolada y en la otra tenía la rodilla vendada.

— ¿Qué pierna es? —le preguntó Nami.

—La que tengo vendada.

En la parte trasera de la rodilla, tenía un clavo incrustado que nunca debía haber estado allí. Nami emitió sonidos calmantes y tranquilizadores

—Debe de haberle dolido —le dijo con simpatía—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en alguna otra cosa?

—No querida, gracias. Has sido muy amable. Ahora me voy directamente a mi habitación para que puedan servirme el desayuno.

El hombre regresó con un pequeño maletín bajo el brazo. La anciana le dijo adiós y Nami la escuchó decirle al portero que le hiciera saber quién… No pudo escuchar más, ya que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Volvió a la cafetería y se sorprendió al ver que su anfitrión parecía no tener ninguna prisa. No obstante, se despidió de él y se marchó con decisión hacia la puerta. Seguía lloviendo y aún no tenía idea de dónde ir, pero se negaba a aceptar la somera invitación que él le había hecho para que permaneciera allí durante una hora más. Debía de estar deseando deshacerse de ellos. Empezó a bajar la calle caminando como si supiera exactamente dónde iba a pesar de que no tenía ni idea.

Trafalgar Water D Law permaneció donde estaba, viendo cómo aquella pequeña persona desaparecía a lo lejos. Si no hubiera tenido una cita podría haber ido tras ella. Era como dejar a un gatito perdido de nuevo en la calle tras haberlo puesto junto al fuego y haberle dado de comer. Frunció el ceño porque se estaba poniendo sentimental y a él no le iba eso. Además, el camarero acababa de llegar.

—La baronesa está aquí, barón —murmuró con deferencia.

— ¿Acaba de llegar? —dijo mirando al camarero—. ¿Está en su habitación? Subiré enseguida.

Prefirió subir las escaleras que tomar el ascensor. Subió los escalones de dos en dos para llamar a la puerta que le habían indicado. Era una habitación muy grande y cómodamente amueblada en la que su madre, aún en la silla de ruedas, estaba sentada al lado de la ventana.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Qué puntual! ¿Te ha resultado incómodo venir? Ella elevó el rostro para besarlo y sonreírle.

—No, querido mío. Lucy ha sido encantadora y Shachi ha cuidado muy bien de mí. Después de todo, no tuvimos que marcharnos hasta las seis.

Su hijo paseó la mirada por la habitación.

— ¿Y la enfermera?

Los ojos de su madre brillaron.

—La he despedido. Era una mujer horrible. Supe que no me gustaría en cuanto llegó. La idea de tener que pasar tres semanas en su compañía me ponía enferma. Hace tan sólo un rato, cuando llegamos, le rogué que me ayudara con el dolor que sentía y no lo hizo. Así que la eché.

Su hijo parpadeó rápidamente mientras su cabeza intentaba buscar una solución. Era una situación que tenía que resolver de inmediato, pues él debía marcharse en menos de una hora.

— ¿Dónde te dolía? —le preguntó gentilmente.

—Tenía un clavo incrustado en la rodilla. Estaba en la parte de atrás, así que no podía quitármelo por la venda. Había una chica en el vestíbulo, una criatura muy delgada con unos ojos enormes, que supo exactamente lo que hacer cuando le pedí ayuda. ¿Por qué no podemos conseguir a alguien agradable como ella en lugar de esa horrible mujer que nos enviaron de la agencia?

La apenas visible impaciencia en el rostro del barón dejó paso a una expresión mucho más relajada.

— ¿Y por qué no? Mamá, ¿esperas unos minutos mientras voy a ver si la encuentro? No tengo tiempo para explicártelo ahora, pero lo haré más tarde. ¿Debo llamar a una doncella antes de irme?

Seguía lloviendo mientras subía al coche y se incorporaba al tráfico matutino que se condensaba más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero no condujo deprisa. Nami y sus acompañantes serían fácilmente reconocibles incluso en una ajetreada ciudad, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera metido por alguna calle paralela. Pero no lo había hecho. Se había parado a preguntarle alguna dirección a una mujer en el otro lado de la calle. El barón se detuvo a su lado y bajó la ventanilla.

—Nami— le dijo suavemente.

Ella se giró. Cuando vio de quién se trataba, sonrió.

—Oh, es usted. ¿De nuevo en marcha?

Él no tenía tiempo para darle conversación.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti. Tendrás que regresar al hotel. Te lo contaré todo allí.

Esperó a que ella le diera las gracias a la mujer y después salió del coche para ayudarlos a acomodarse en el vehículo.

—Eres demasiado confiada, Nami —le dijo severamente—. Has aceptado mi proposición sin hacerme una sola pregunta. Podría haber intentado secuestrarte.

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

—Pero, ¿por qué no debería fiarme de usted? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría secuestrarme?

—En eso tienes razón —le dijo mirándola de reojo.

Su aspecto era desaliñado y parecía cansada. Después de todo, quizá su idea no hubiera sido tan buena. Sin embargo, ropa seca y unas cuantas buenas comidas harían el resto.

—La mujer a la que ayudaste en el hotel necesita una enfermera durante unas cuantas semanas. Le has gustado, así que le dije que iría a buscarte para que hablara contigo.

—Referencias —dijo Nami con tristeza—. No tengo ninguna. Sabe que no puedo probar que soy enfermera.

Una vez más, él se detuvo frente al hotel. Se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Qué harías si te dejaran al cuidado de alguien con protocolitis ulcerativa?

—Oh, normalmente eso se trata médicamente, ¿verdad? Sólo se opera cuando el caso es muy grave. Sólo lo he visto hacer una vez —dijo mientras seguía relatando qué haría ella—. ¿Es eso lo que se supone que tengo que atender?

—No. ¿Qué sabes de la hepatitis vírica?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No sé mucho sobre eso, sólo que se transmite de tres formas —Nami las mencionó brevemente y él le preguntó:

— ¿Y qué medidas preventivas pueden tomarse?

Tuvo que pensarlas mucho, pero fue capaz de recordar las seis.

— ¿Me está examinando?

—No. Dijiste que no tenías referencias…

— ¡Dios, qué tonta he sido! Debe de ser médico —dijo Nami de repente.

—Sí, lo soy. Y debo marcharme dentro de una hora, así que si vamos dentro…

Nami pensó que le había hecho perder el tiempo con conversaciones banales. Todo le habría resultado terriblemente aburrido. Con un rostro como el suyo y un Rolls Royce, no tenía necesidad de perder el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como ella. Sin embargo, salió obedientemente, agarró a los animales y entraron en el hotel.

La señora a la que había ayudado en el vestíbulo se giró para mirarla al entrar a la habitación.

—Sí, es ella —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Qué listo has sido al encontrarla, Law! Contratémosla ahora mismo —sus ojos cayeron sobre Chopper y Momo—. ¿Y esos animales?

—He estado pensando en ellos, mamá, pero primero déjame que te presente. Ésta es la señorita Nami Saunders, una enfermera titulada que ha escapado de su casa con sus dos, digamos… acompañantes. Nami, ésta es mi madre, la baronesa Trafalgar Water D.

Eso quería decir que él… ¡era un barón! Nami tenía la boca abierta dispuesta para una avalancha de preguntas, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

—No. Hay muy poco tiempo para preguntas. Si no te importa, déjame que te lo explique brevemente. Por favor, siéntate.

Obviamente estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería. Ella se sentó con Momo asomando por debajo de su brazo y Chopper a sus pies.

—Mi madre, tal y como puedes ver, no puede andar de momento. Tiene una fractura múltiple de tibia y peroné que, desgraciadamente, tardará algún tiempo en soldarse y un cartílago roto en la otra rodilla. Ha hecho ejercicios de rehabilitación durante tres semanas con resultados muy buenos y esperamos que pueda retomar la actividad muy pronto. Cuando lo haga, necesitará una enfermera que la asista hasta que esté acostumbrada a andar con la escayola. La otra rodilla no pensamos que dé muchos problemas. Como sabrás, había contratado a una enfermera para estar con ella, pero no han llegado a un acuerdo. Ahora es imperativo que alguien esté con ella. Esta tarde a última hora embarcará en un crucero. Desgraciadamente, debo regresar a Holanda mañana por la mañana como muy tarde, lo que significa que debo marcharme en breve —añadió, como si quisiera llegar a algún tipo de conclusión—. El puesto te va de maravilla.

Nami permanecía sentada.

—Me gustaría hacer algunas preguntas. Seré breve. ¿A dónde vamos?

Él la miró sorprendido.

— ¿No lo he dicho? A Trondheim, en Noruega. Una tía mía vive allí. Mi madre quiere visitarla.

—No tengo ropa…

—Eso se arregla fácilmente yendo un par de horas de compras.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando me marche? —dijo agarrando tan fuerte a Momo que el animal protestó—. ¿Y qué pasará con Momo y Chopper? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo podría…?

—Regresarás a Holanda con mi madre. Allí te será muy fácil encontrar trabajo en uno de los hospitales. Yo, por supuesto, puedo ofrecerte toda la ayuda que necesites. En cuanto a los animales, te sugiero que se vengan conmigo a Holanda. En mi casa serán bien atendidos hasta que tú regreses. Después, simplemente, tendrás que conseguir un pequeño apartamento en el que vivir.

— ¿Cuarentena?

—No hay. Sólo unas inyecciones que me ocuparé de que les pongan.

Todo sonaba demasiado fácil. Pero si uno era importante y lo suficientemente rico, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Sin embargo, dudó.

—No estoy segura de que vaya a gustarles.

—Te aseguro que tendrán los mejores cuidados —le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Sí, lo sé, pero suponiendo que…

— ¿Cuál es la alternativa, Nami? —ahora ya no sonreía y volvía a parecer impaciente.

Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar en una alternativa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder conseguir un trabajo, eso suponiendo que Arlong y su madrastra no la encontraran antes de que consiguiera un lugar en el que vivir.

Él la miraba fijamente.

—Sabes que con tus treinta libras y sesenta peniques sólo podrás costearte una comida y alojamiento por no más de tres noches.

La baronesa miró a Nami.

—Querida mía, ¿ése es todo el dinero que tienes? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué te has marchado de tu casa? —le preguntó con preocupación.

—Con tu permiso, mamá. Tendréis tiempo de discutir toda la situación… si es que Nami se decide ahora. Debo atender otras cuestiones.

Nami sabía que lo estaba enojando, pero lo que parecía tan simple desde el punto de vista del barón era completamente distinto desde el suyo. Pero tendría que aceptar. La idea de separarse de sus mascotas era muy desagradable, pero al menos estarían atendidos. Después de unas semanas podría recogerlos y empezar una nueva vida por sí misma. Al decidirse recordó las normas de cuarentena. Ella nunca tendría el dinero suficiente para pagar las tarifas. Además, no había nada que la retuviera en Inglaterra.

—Gracias. Acepto el trabajo —dijo con voz resuelta.

—Bien, entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Mi madre te explicará los detalles más tarde. ¿Cuánto le pagabas a la enfermera que despediste, mamá?

Madre e hijo intercambiaron miradas.

—Sesenta libras a la semana con comida y alojamiento. ¿Qué me dices?

— ¡Pero eso es mucho! —protestó Nami.

—Perdóname que te recuerde que, durante los dos últimos años, has estado, digamos… aislada. Es el salario normal para una enfermera titulada atendiendo a particulares. Además de eso recibirás una asignación para gastos de viaje y uniformes —dijo sacando varios billetes del bolsillo—. Quizá puedas ir ahora a comprar lo que creas necesario. Ésta es tu asignación para el uniforme y esto, un adelanto de una paga semanal.

Nami aceptó el dinero, deseando contarlo, pero eso habría resultado mezquino.

—No tengo ropa —señaló—. Será mejor que me compre unos uniformes.

—Sí, hazlo, querida —añadió la baronesa—. Puedes ir de compras en Trondheim y adquirir toda la ropa que necesites.

Nami encontró un taxi mientras recordaba las frías disculpas del barón. Él tenía intención de marcharse en cualquier momento y ella debía tomar un taxi de regreso al hotel en cuanto hubiera terminado con las compras.

—No tardes mucho —le había rogado—. Aunque no pareces ser la clase de chica que se vuelve loca por la ropa —comentario que tenía que reconocer estaba completamente justificado, pero era poco halagador.

Se había despedido de Chopper y Momo y, aunque ella había odiado hacerlo, ellos parecían bastante contentos de quedarse sentados junto a la baronesa.

En el último momento, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del taxi.

—Cuidará de ellos, ¿verdad? Están tan solos…

—Te doy mi palabra, Nami, y recuerda que en unas cuantas semanas podrás ofrecerles un hogar.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

De repente se sintió mejor. Estaba segura de que no le gustaba demasiado al barón, pero aun así sentía que podía confiar en él. Además ella le había ahorrado un montón de tiempo en tener que buscar otra enfermera para su madre. Contó el dinero que le había dado y casi le pareció marearse, pero fue una chica práctica e hizo un listado mental de todo lo que necesitaba.

Hacer todas las compras sólo le llevó un par de horas. Compró unos uniformes de punto de color azul oscuro que podría llevar a diario, una chaqueta, un impermeable azul marino, zapatos y calcetines y un sencillo bolso de mano. También compró algunas cosas más interesantes como ropa interior, un fino camisón y artículos para el rostro y el cabello. Aun así, todavía le quedaba bastante dinero. Encontró una maleta en la que guardar sus modestas posesiones y, obedeciendo al barón, tomó un taxi para volver al hotel.

Encontró a su paciente tumbada en una chaise—longue cerca de la ventana con una bandeja de café a la altura del codo.

—Espero no haber tardado mucho —empezó a decir Nami, evitando mirar hacia la esquina en la que Chopper y Momo habían estado sentado

—No, querida. Law partió hace una hora y tus animales parecían bastante felices de marcharse con él. Debo decirte que le encantan los animales —sus ojos se posaron en la maleta que Nami llevaba—. ¿Has comprado todo lo que necesitabas? —dijo asintiendo sin esperar a que Nami respondiera—. Entonces ven y tómate un café conmigo para que podamos conocernos mejor. Law lo ha dispuesto todo para que nos lleven al barco. Creo que comeremos aquí, puesto que detesto ir en silla de ruedas. Después aún tendremos algún tiempo para descansar antes de marcharnos. Estoy segura de que debes preguntarte a dónde vamos y por qué —añadió ella—. Sírveme otra taza de café y te lo contaré, hija.

»Estaba de visita en casa de una vieja amiga en Blanchland pero, desgraciadamente, a los dos días de mi llegada me caí por las escaleras y me fracturé la pierna. Naturalmente Law vino enseguida para supervisarlo todo, pero me quedé en casa de mi amiga hasta que pude volver a viajar. Podía haberme quedado allí, pero tengo una hermana en Trondheim y le había prometido visitarla antes de que terminara el verano.

»Convencí a Law para que lo organizara todo. Me canso mucho en coche y me mareo en los aviones, así que pensamos que el mejor plan era ir en barco puesto que dispongo de tiempo y puedo viajar más cómoda. Primero navegaremos hasta Tilbury, después a Hamburgo y desde allí hasta Trondheim, donde tengo intención de quedarme tres semanas. Después de ese tiempo, con tu ayuda y la del médico, seré capaz de andar algo y podré librarme de esta silla de ruedas. No tengo ni idea de cuándo volveremos a Holanda. Law lo decidirá a su debido tiempo.

—Sí, por supuesto –- dijo Nami

Después de dos años de aislamiento y trabajo duro, los acontecimientos parecían superarla.

— ¿En qué parte de Holanda viven? —preguntó Nami.

—Nuestra casa está en Friesland, al norte de Leeuwarden. Por supuesto, no vivo con Law. Ahora que estoy sola me he mudado a una casa en Leeuwarden, no muy lejos de Huis Raukema. Tengo una hija, Lammy, que está casada y vive en Haarlem. Leeuwarden es una ciudad muy agradable. No es muy grande, pero podrás encontrar trabajo fácilmente. Además, Law puede echarte una mano allí.

— ¿Trabaja en Leeuwarden?

—Sí, aunque no vive allí —dijo posando su taza y su platillo—. Pero ya he hablado mucho, Nami. Es todo un placer charlar con una persona tan agradable como tú. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Law dice que debemos organizarnos los días, así que tú dirás lo que es mejor —dijo abriendo el bolso—. Casi se me olvida: Law dejó esto para ti. Supongo que serán instrucciones.

Y muy precisas. Eran unos horribles garabatos diciéndole qué quería que le hiciera a su madre, recordándole que tendría que levantarse en mitad de la noche si la baronesa no dormía, que tenía que informar inmediatamente al médico del barco de que iba a embarcar esa misma tarde y que tenía que ser perseverante con sus ejercicios aunque su madre se opusiera a ello. En Trondheim habría otro médico al tanto de los problemas de su madre. Él las llamaría en cuanto llegaran.

No se había olvidado de nada. Nami pensó que la organización era su punto fuerte.

—Está todo muy claro —le dijo a su paciente—. ¿Quiere que lo repasemos juntas para que podamos establecer algún tipo de rutina?

Estuvieron entretenidas con eso hasta que el camarero llegó con el menú. La baronesa le había hecho un par de sugerencias que Nami, en silencio, pensó que más bien fueron órdenes, aunque ella las aceptó de buen grado. En realidad pensaba que iban a llevarse muy bien. La baronesa estaba acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad, pero resultaba agradable. Para Nami, que había estado viviendo sin ningún afecto excepto por el de sus animales, su paciente le parecía la amabilidad en persona.

Ambas decidieron qué tomarían y Nami acomodó a la baronesa en una silla con una pequeña mesa convenientemente dispuesta. Después se marchó para cambiarse de ropa.

Parecía una persona diferente después de haberse bañado, haberse recogido el pelo en un moño y puesto el uniforme. También se había comprado unas cofias y se puso una, justo antes de reunirse con la baronesa quien, al verla, la estudió detenidamente.

—Estás muy delgada, Nami, pero me gusta cómo te sienta el uniforme. ¿También te has comprado ropa?

—Bueno, no. Verá, necesito tanta…

Su acompañante asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto. En Trondheim hay un montón de tiendas en las que podrás divertirte comprando todo lo que quieras. Hay jerez en la mesa, hija. Sírvenos un vaso para que podamos brindar por nosotras.

Nami no había bebido jerez en años, por lo que se subió rápidamente a la cabeza haciéndola sentirse como si la vida fuera divertida después de todo. En un intento por no seguir estando tan delgada, comió con gran apetito. Más tarde, después del café, su paciente le dijo:

—Aún tenemos un par de horas. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre ti, Nami?.

 **N/A: Holaaaa! Como habrán notado esto es una adaptación y nada de lo que ocurre en la trama es mío, yo sólo edito nombres y rasgos físicos de los personajes, y alguna que otra frase. Además que esta es una novela corta sólo cuenta con 9 capítulos x), si todo sale como lo eh organizado en menos de un mes podré su subirla completa, es muy entretenida, espero les guste.**

 **También tengo otra adaptación, esta es LuNa , así que si te gusta esa pareja, pásate a checarla ;).**

 **Super dedicatoria llena de amor a** **Dorobo no sahigi** **! Ella es otra autora, escribe fics LuNa! Muy recomendables, pásate a checarlos 8D (Ya sabes Dorobo/Ma-chan eres mi fav ;v usted está presente en todas mis locuras aadfgh -inserta kokoros y bombas- xD).**

 **Muchas gracias por darme un poquito de tu valioso tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias! por ahora me despido!...**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Cap_** ** _í_** ** _tulo 2_**

Después, pensándolo bien, Nami llegó a la conclusión de que le había contado demasiadas cosas sobre sí misma, pero como ella no había tenido nadie con quien hablar en mucho tiempo, el interés de la baronesa le parecía real, al igual que su simpatía. No tuvo intención de contarle mucho. Sólo que había estudiado en Hull porque siempre había querido ser enfermera, que su padre era médico de cabecera y que su madre había muerto hacía cinco años y su padre tres después de ella. Pero cuando se detuvo en eso, su acompañante le dijo:

—Pero querida, ¿y tu madrastra? Estoy deseando saber sobre ella y su desagradable hijo. Ése que tiene un nombre tan gracioso.

—Arlong —le dijo Nami temblando un poco—. Sonríe mucho, pero es incapaz de mirarte a los ojos. Es cruel. Es capaz de golpear a un perro y sonreír mientras lo está haciendo. Una vez sostuvo mi dedo sobre una llama porque había olvidado plancharle una camisa y mantuvo la sonrisa todo el tiempo.

— ¡Qué bruto! ¿Por qué era tan malo contigo? ¿Cómo trataban a tu padre?

—Oh, eran muy amables con él. Naturalmente mientras él vivía yo estaba en el hospital. Sólo iba a casa en vacaciones. Así fue como convencieron a mi padre para que cambiara su testamento. Mi madre le dijo que no había necesidad de dejarme nada porque ella cuidaría de mí y compartiría conmigo todo lo que él les dejara. Por supuesto, todo era mentira. Sabía que algo así pasaría pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo? — suspiró—. Entonces yo ya había decidido que buscaría trabajo en el extranjero.

»Cuando mi padre murió mi madrastra me dijo que no tenía nada, que ella no iba a darme nada y que ya no era bien recibida en casa. No obstante fui hasta allí porque Chopper y Momo habían pertenecido a mi padre y quería asegurarme de que estaban bien cuidados. Aún tenían el ama de llaves que papá había contratado antes de volver a casarse y ella cuidaba de ellos lo mejor que podía.

»Entonces fue cuando mi madrastra contrajo la ictericia. Realmente no necesitaba una enfermera, pero escribió al hospital para que pareciera vital que yo regresara a casa. Arlong vino a buscarme y me dijo que habían despedido al ama de llaves y que si no volvía a casa dejaría que Chopper y Momo se murieran de hambre. Así que regresé a casa. Me dejaron claro que yo iba a reemplazar al ama de llaves aunque no iban a pagarme. Tampoco me permitían ir a ningún sitio. De todas formas, no tenía dinero para hacerlo. Después de algún tiempo me gasté lo que tenía en cosas como jabón y medias en la tienda del pueblo.

— ¿No se lo dijiste a nadie?

—No. Verá, Arlong me dijo que si lo hacía mataría a Momo y a Chopper. Entonces supe que tenía que escapar de allí como fuera. Empecé a sisar un poco de la compra de cada semana. Me había propuesto conseguir cincuenta libras, pero ayer mientras estaba en el jardín escuché hablar a Arlong y a mi madrastra. Arlong estaba diciendo que iba a ahogar a los animales mientras yo estuviera en el pueblo haciendo la compra al día siguiente, así que nos marchamos hoy a las tres de la madrugada. Su hijo paró y nos acercó hasta aquí. Fue muy amable de su parte, especialmente cuando tenía tanta prisa y nosotros estábamos tan mojados. Además ni siquiera sabía si me lo estaba inventando todo. Pero debo de estar aburriéndola. Odio a la gente que se compadece de sí misma.

—Yo no he dicho que tú te compadezcas de ti misma. Has pasado por una experiencia muy desagradable, querida. Nosotros intentaremos borrarla de tu mente. No veo ninguna razón por la que no debas forjarte un buen futuro cuando llegues a Holanda. Siempre se necesitan enfermeras y Law te ayudará a encontrar algo a tu medida donde quiera que vivas.

Nami se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El traslado al barco se llevó a cabo sin el menor esfuerzo, cosa que Nami atribuyó a la previsión del barón.

La baronesa tenía una suite en la cubierta de paseo, un gran camarote con una sala de estar, un pequeño balcón mirando a cubierta y un precioso cuarto de baño. También tenía reservado otro camarote para Nami. Era un poco más pequeño, pero Nami se quedó maravillada al verlo, al tocar las esponjosas toallas blancas del baño, el teléfono, la radio, la cesta de frutas sobre las mesas. Nada de eso le parecía real y así se lo dijo a la baronesa mientras la ayudaba a ponerse cómoda y deshacía su equipaje. La baronesa llevaba mucho equipaje. Sin duda le gustaba mucho la ropa. Nami se divirtió mucho doblando la lencería de seda que debía de costar una fortuna y colgando los vestidos de alta costura. Quizá en otras circunstancias habría sentido envidia, pero ahora ella también tenía su propio fondo de armario. Quizá su ropa interior no fuera de pura seda, pero eran de Marks & Spencer y al menos era bonita y nueva. Incluso sus uniformes le gustaban mucho. Si Chopper y Momo hubieran estado con ella también estarían contentos. Terminó de deshacer las maletas y se marchó, por orden de la baronesa, a localizar el despacho del sobrecargo, la tienda, la consulta médica y el restaurante.

—Puede que necesites ir a buscarlos en algún momento —observó la baronesa—. Te resultará mucho más fácil si conoces el camino.

Era un barco muy bonito que además no estaba muy lleno. Nami exploró las cubiertas, echó un vistazo al salón de baile, a los bares y salones y anduvo por la cubierta de paseo hasta llegar a la cubierta inferior en la que descubrió la piscina. Después se apresuró a reunirse con su paciente presa de una gran emoción.

— ¡Es genial! —le dijo—. Estoy segura de que puedo apañármelas con la silla de ruedas si quiere ir a cubierta. Soy muy fuerte.

La baronesa le sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, Nami. Estoy segura de que lo eres pero, ¿qué hay del movimiento del barco?

Nami no había pensado en eso. En ese momento el mar estaba en calma, pero aún no habían avanzado mucho. Habían pasado Tynemouth y en una media hora estarían en alta mar.

—Ahora llamemos al servicio de habitaciones —comentó la baronesa—. Nami, ¿te importa telefonear a la camarera?

La joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones que se presentó unos minutos después era noruega, simpática y servicial.

—Tomaré el desayuno aquí —declaró la baronesa—. Y tú, Nami, irás al restaurante a tomar el tuyo.

Se acomodó y, con cortesía, preguntó por el director de aquel enorme hotel ignorando las palabras de la camarera, quien le había dicho que él no estaría disponible en ese momento.

Nami volvió a tomar el teléfono y, tal como ella le había ordenado, se lo pasó a la baronesa. Nami se sorprendió mucho cuando, tan sólo unos minutos después, él se presentó allí mismo.

—Una mesa para mi enfermera, por favor —le explicó la baronesa.

Después le preguntó si prefería comer en compañía de otra gente o a solas.

—Oh, sola, por favor —declaró Nami.

—Comeremos y cenaremos aquí —prosiguió la baronesa Trafalgar Water D.

Una vez se hubo marchado el director, la baronesa le dijo:

—Debes disfrutar de algún tiempo para ti cada día. Me gusta descansar un poco después de comer, así que podrás estar libre hasta más o menos las cuatro. Estoy segura de que hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer. Espero que hagas amigos.

Nami lo dudaba. Había perdido la costumbre de conocer a gente y tampoco creía que nadie quisiera molestarse en entablar una amistad con una enfermera tan poco interesante, pero le aseguró a su acompañante que eso sería muy agradable.

—También he encontrado una biblioteca —dijo Nami—. ¿Le apetece leer algo?

—Es una buena idea. Debería hacerlo. Ve y busca algo para mí, querida. Después, antes de cenar, tomaremos un vaso de jerez. No tengas prisa —añadió gentilmente—. Disfruta de un paseo por cubierta.

Nami pensó que aquello no parecía un trabajo. Andar de una cubierta a otra y poder hablar con alguien era algo muy agradable. Por un momento se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el barón, pero enseguida volvió a centrar su atención en las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Cenaron rodeadas del mayor confort posible con una camarera que las servía. Nami, al leer el menú sintió que la boca se le hacía agua. Su madrastra seguía una estricta dieta de adelgazamiento y a Arlong no le gustaba otra cosa que no fueran filetes, chuletas y cordero, algo demasiado caro, por lo que Nami había tenido que seguir la misma dieta que su madrastra. No había podido añadir nada más a sus comidas, puesto que tenía que hacer inventario del contenido de la despensa y la nevera cada mañana. Pero con la baronesa comió champiñones en salsa, sopa de apio, pollo frío a la naranja y ensalada de manzana, melocotones y café para ambas.

—Ésta es la mejor comida que he probado nunca —le dijo tan feliz como una niña pequeña—. Solía pensar mucho en la comida. Cuando siempre se tiene hambre, lo haces. Pero nunca me imaginé nada tan delicioso como esto. No creo que deba pagarme tanto como dijo porque no me lo estoy ganando y, además, me está proporcionado todo esto. No me parece honrado.

—Nami, mereces cada uno de esos peniques —le aseguró su paciente—. Soportar esa horrible vida que te forzaron a llevar es mucho más de lo que puedo entender. Además, soy una mujer muy exigente y consentida, así que no tendrás mucho tiempo libre para ti misma.

Y en efecto así era. Nami tenía los días repletos. Desayunaba sola en el restaurante, pero sólo después de haber pasado una media hora con la baronesa preparándola para que tomara el desayuno en la cama. Luego tenía que ayudarla a vestirse, acomodarla en la silla de ruedas y llevarla a la parte del barco que deseara. Allí permanecía durante una hora aproximadamente, tomando café, charlando un poquito y disfrutando del sol. Nami también leía en voz alta porque la baronesa decía que leer le cansaba la vista. Una media hora antes de la hora del almuerzo, la baronesa la enviaba a comprar algunas postales o a que dieran una vuelta por cubierta.

Debían atracar en Tilbury a la mañana siguiente, ya que el barco no zarparía hacia Hamburgo hasta el medio día. La baronesa le sugirió a Nami que fuera a Londres a hacer algunas compras, pero ella se negó a hacerlo. Consideraba que ni siquiera se había ganado la mitad del sueldo. La habían contratado para cuidar de un paciente y eso era lo que tenía intención de hacer, pero en vez de eso ambas pasaron una tarde tranquila en el camarote de la baronesa jugando a las cartas y paseando por la cubierta del barco. A la hora del té los pasajeros comenzaron a embarcar y ellas volvieron a retirarse al balcón de la suite del camarote, desde el que veían el ajetreo que se sucedía bajo ellas.

Zarparon poco después y Nami, dejando a su paciente con una pila de correo considerable para leer, se marchó a la cubierta para ver a los barcos alejarse. Se colgó de las barandillas para no perderse nada y allí estuvo una media hora hasta que tuvo que volver al camarote. La baronesa estaba hablando por teléfono.

—Es Law. Ya sabes, asegurándose de que todo va bien. Ha llegado a Friesland y debo decirte que Chopper y Momo se han adaptado muy bien —le dio autorización para retirarse y Nami se marchó a su camarote.

Había reunido toda la información que había encontrado sobre el viaje y se sentó a echarle un vistazo. Hamburgo sería la próxima parada y después, Trondheim. Habían navegado un día entero y aún les quedaba más de un día y medio para llegar a Hamburgo y Trondheim. Nami empezó a leer el folleto que le habían dado hasta que su paciente la llamó.

La baronesa tenía intención de bajar a tierra en Hamburgo. El sobrecargo, que había acudido a su camarote, les aseguró que las ayudarían a bajar en la silla de ruedas y les buscarían un taxi. La baronesa no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, para Nami, que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo todo ella misma, aquello le parecía el colmo de la comodidad. De hecho, cuando el barco atracó, no tuvo que hacer nada sino permanecer al lado de su paciente mientras la llevaban cuidadosamente hasta el muelle. Había varios autocares de pasajeros que iban de excursión, así que les advirtieron que regresaran antes de que los pasajeros comenzaran a embarcar.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo la baronesa—. Daremos un paseo por la ciudad. Podemos echar un vistazo a los barrios de Binnenalster y Aussenalster, y el conductor puede llevarnos hasta una pastelería para comprar los bombones que Law me compra siempre que viene aquí.

La baronesa se acomodó en el taxi y se despidió del oficial advirtiéndole que no zarparan hasta que hubieran vuelto. Nami se sentó a su lado.

Todo era muy emocionante. Primero el viaje por el muelle que la baronesa ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar pero que Nami encontraba fascinante, con las calles comerciales y el lago interior.

—Es mucho más bonito después de cruzar Kennedybrucke —afirmó la baronesa.

Le dijo algo al conductor en alemán y aminoró la marcha para que pudieran disfrutar de la panorámica del lago, cuyas plácidas aguas brillaban a la luz del sol. El rostro de Nami se iluminó y pareció recobrar el color.

— ¡Esto es fantástico! —declaró.

Su acompañante le dirigió una mirada llena de simpatía.

—Creo que Trondheim te gustará más a pesar de ser más pequeño.

Bordearon el lago lentamente antes de llegar al centro comercial. El conductor aparcó frente a una pastelería cuyo escaparate mostraba cajas de dulces de todo tipo y Nami, obedeciendo a su paciente, entró vacilante. Sin embargo no tuvo ninguna dificultad. La entendieron a la perfección. Compró y pagó las cajas y regresó al taxi, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando el taxi volvió a parar y el conductor se bajó, entró en una cafetería y regresó con una bandeja con café y pastelillos. Posó la bandeja en las rodillas de Nami y dejó que tomaran su tentempié tranquilamente.

—Me gusta disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida —explicó la baronesa.

Su regreso al barco fue tan plácido como lo había sido su partida. La baronesa estaba cansada después de su salida, así que decidió tomar algo ligero para comer y descansar, enviando a Nami a almorzar en el restaurante.

Encontró el lugar bastante lleno, ya que muchos pasajeros habían embarcado esa misma mañana. Se sentó en su mesa, discretamente dispuesta en una esquina, y se apresuró a almorzar en caso de que la baronesa la necesitara. Después de comer se marchó sonriendo al camarero tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a que la sirvieran.

La baronesa aún estaba tomando café, pero ya estaba dispuesta para descansar. Nami la ayudó a ponerse cómoda, la cubrió con una manta de viaje y se sentó a su lado, porque le había pedido que se quedara un rato.

—Estoy esperando una llamada de Law —le explicó la baronesa—. Si te quedaras hasta que llame… —dijo quedándose dormida mientras que Nami permanecía sentada escuchando los sonidos que le llegaban de gente hablando y música procedente de algún lugar.

Todo era tan emocionante… Mientras contemplaba sus zapatos pensó en el barón, en su madre, en el viaje que estaba haciendo, en Noruega, de la que casi no sabía nada y de nuevo en el barón Law. Era una pena que no le cayera bien, pero aquello era compresible. Aun así le agradecía el haber sido tan amable y cuidar de Chopper y Momo. No debía de ser muy divertido tener que cuidar de alguien que no te importaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Nami contestó rápidamente, mirando de reojo a la baronesa.

— ¿Nami? ¿Está mi madre dormida?

—Sí, pero creo que quiere que la despierte. Si espera un momento…

—Espero que te hayas adaptado bien. ¿Algún inconveniente? Espero que no hayas tenido mareos u otro problema de cualquier otro tipo —lo escuchó suspirar—. No pareces ser muy fuerte.

La voz de Nami se mantuvo firme, pero revelaba su indignación.

—Soy muy fuerte. El mar parece una balsa de aceite. No creo que padezca mareos.

—También pareces tener mal genio —comentó el barón Law—. Mientras no lo descargues sobre mi madre…

—Claro que no —Nami tomó aire, porque el pecho le dolía por la ira contenida—. Nunca lo haría. Y no tengo mal genio.

—Me alegra oírlo. Chopper y Momo se han adaptado muy bien.

—Estoy tan contenta… He estado preocupada por ellos. ¿Está seguro…?

—Bastante. Ahora por favor, ¿podrías despertar a mi madre, enfermera?

Ciertamente, ella era la enfermera, ¿no? ¿Cómo tendría que llamarlo? ¿Barón, doctor o señor? Cruzó el dormitorio y despertó a la baronesa con un ligero roce en el hombro. Ella enseguida abrió los ojos. Su expresión era tan inocente que jamás habría sospechado que su paciente había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado.

Mientras madre e hijo conversaban, Nami se retiró a su camarote y dedicó unos diez minutos a cuidarse un poco el rostro. Había comprado maquillaje, de la marca que siempre usaba cuando tenía dinero, y ahora podía permitirse el lujo de utilizarlo. Se aplicó polvos sobre su pequeña nariz, carmín sobre sus carnosos labios y sombra en los párpados. Examinó su rostro. No tenía nada de extraordinario. Sin duda su patrón se había despedido de ella con la misma amabilidad con la que se despediría de un gato perdido.

Nami suspiró y cambió de expresión al oír la voz de su paciente llamándola.

Pasaron el resto del día de forma amena haciendo la rehabilitación de la baronesa. Al bajar a tierra en Trondheim, la baronesa le pidió que le mostrara cómo andar con muletas, algo que no parecía emocionarla demasiado. La baronesa podía resultar un poco quejica cuando se trataba de hacer algo que no le gustaba, pero aun así a Nami le caía bien. Probablemente habría llevado una vida muy fácil con un marido y un hijo que la adoraban y consentían. Tenía todo lo quería, pero también era generosa con los demás. Nami tenía un empleo fantástico, bien pagado, para nada agotador y con el que podía ver mundo.

Aún quedaban casi dos días para llegar a Trondheim, pero a Nami le parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en cubierta conversando junto a la baronesa. Tenían mucho de qué hablar: la costa de Suecia, de Noruega, los otros pasajeros, los eventos que se celebraban a bordo…

Esa noche el capitán daba un cóctel, pero la baronesa declaró que nada la convencería para asistir en silla de ruedas. Cenarían tranquilamente en el camarote como de costumbre, pero a Nami no le importaba. No tenía nada que ponerse y la idea de aparecer en semejante celebración con el uniforme de enfermera no la tentaba lo más mínimo. De todas formas, habría sido divertido haber visto los vestidos.

A la baronesa le gustaba vestirse de gala por las noches. Nami la ayudó a ponerse un vestido de chifón negro y un chal de encaje por encima de las rodillas, deseando por un momento haber ido a la fiesta. Le pareció una lástima.

Pero no lo era. En vez de jerez la camarera les llevó una botella de champán en una cubitera con hielo. Tras ella estaba el capitán en persona acompañado por varios oficiales y, detrás de ellos, un séquito de camareras sostenía bandejas con exquisitos bocados. Nami, escoltada por un par de oficiales, intentó mantener su copa llena mientras llevaba a cabo el tipo de conversación que casi había olvidado que existía. Por primera vez en dos años, se estaba divirtiendo.

Cuando los caballeros se hubieron marchado, la baronesa volvió a sentarse en su silla y miró a Nami.

—Debes comprarte ropa bonita. No siempre estarás trabajando. Sé que no tuvimos tiempo en Newcastle, pero una vez lleguemos a Trondheim irás de compras. Espero que Law te haya dado suficiente dinero, ¿verdad?

—Más que suficiente. La paga semanal por adelantado y dinero para comprar los uniformes y otras cosas.

— ¿La paga de una semana? ¿Cuánto es eso? Déjame ver… sesenta libras. ¿No es eso lo que dijimos? ¿Qué son sesenta libras? —por suerte no esperaba una respuesta porque Nami estaba dispuesta a decirle que para ella era una fortuna—. Cuando lleguemos a Trondheim te daré tu segunda paga. No es mucho, pero me atrevería a decir que podrás encontrar algo que ponerte.

Nami pensó que no tendría ninguna dificultad en hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía intención de gastar todo el dinero. Era tentador hacerlo, pero tenía que pensar en el futuro. Suponiendo que su actual trabajo durara un mes o algo más e incluso si consiguiera encontrar un trabajo enseguida, tendría que pagar un alquiler, si es que era lo suficientemente afortunada para encontrar un sitio donde vivir, alimentarse ella y los animales. De todas formas podía permitirse el lujo de comprarse un conjunto o dos.

Llegaron a Trondheim al día siguiente y una mezcla de temor y emoción se apoderó de ella antes de irse a la cama.

El día siguiente fue espléndido. Hacía muy buena temperatura, el mar estaba en calma y muy azul y las costas noruegas, que asomaban a ambos lados del fiordo de Trondheim, eran magníficas. Nami, libre por una hora de la compañía de la baronesa, se apoyó en la barandilla para no perderse nada: los pueblecitos en los valles, las granjas al borde de los acantilados, los camping al borde del mar con las cabañas de madera… Fue entonces cuando divisó Trondheim y regresó, de mala gana, junto a la baronesa.

Nami ya había hecho la maleta. Le quedaba poco por hacer excepto almorzar y recoger las últimas cosas, pero aún había tiempo para eso. La baronesa prefería esperar hasta que los pasajeros que fueran a tierra hubieran salido del barco para bajar. Tenían que descender a tierra en una pequeña embarcación y Nami ya conocía bastante bien a su paciente como para saber que querría evitar miradas curiosas cuanto fuera posible.

Los pasajeros bajaron a tierra rápidamente. No regresarían hasta las cinco. Nami, sentada en cubierta para respirar aire fresco mientras su paciente charlaba por última vez con el médico del barco, el sobrecargo y el primer oficial, vio regresar la última embarcación desde la orilla. Trondheim bien merecía una visita y era agradable pensar que tendría dos o tres semanas para poder explorarlo a fondo. Había un montón que ver: la catedral, las antiguas bodegas, el palacio real, el museo local… Lamentó que el resto de pasajeros hubiera tenido que ver todas esas cosas en tan breve espacio de tiempo.

Uno de los oficiales que había ido al camarote de la baronesa se acercó a ella.

—Os bajáis aquí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó cordialmente, mirando de reojo su cuidado uniforme—. ¿Tendrás tiempo de visitar Trondheim? Es un lugar realmente maravilloso.

—Oh, estoy segura de que lo tendré. No tengo que trabajar muy duro, ¿sabes? La baronesa es muy buena y me deja todos los días algo de tiempo libre —le dijo sonriendo—. Me ha encantado viajar en este barco.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Era un agradable joven que, sin duda, tenía una joven esperándolo para que se casara con él.

—Bueno, espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en Noruega. ¿Regresarás a Holanda con la baronesa?

—Sí, durante un tiempo. Luego intentaré encontrar un trabajo allí.

— ¿No quieres volver a Inglaterra?

Se salvó de tener que responderle porque la azafata fue a buscarla. La baronesa estaba lista para bajar a tierra. Acomodar a la dama en la pequeña embarcación fue una operación delicada en la que Nami tuvo que encargarse de levantarle la pierna escayolada para que no sufriera ningún daño que echara por tierra su progreso. Pero todo salió bien y llegaron a salvo a la orilla.

Había un montón de gente en el embarcadero y un par de oficiales encargados de examinar su documentación antes de despedirlas y conducirlas hasta un Saab Turbo que las estaba esperando. La mujer sentada en el coche salió al verlas llegar y corrió hacia ellas sin esperar a su acompañante. Era una mujer hermosa y alta, un poco menor que la baronesa y parecida a ella. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron, hablando a la vez hasta que, el hombre mayor que también había estado esperando en el coche, las interrumpió. La baronesa lo abrazó también y empezó de nuevo a conversar hasta que, en medio de una frase, dijo en inglés:

—Estoy tan emocionada… Perdonadme. Me he olvidado de mi querida Nami. Me cuida tan bien… Va a quedarse conmigo hasta que regrese a casa —dijo girándose hacia ella, que permanecía unos pasos más atrás—. Nami, ven a conocer a mi hermana Robin y a mi cuñado, Franky. Él es cónsul, así que podrá decirte exactamente qué sitios visitar mientras estés aquí. Ahora, si pudiera subir al coche…

Se unió a ellos un hombre mayor, Jean Bart, que resultó ser el chófer. Entre Nami y él levantaron a la baronesa y la acomodaron en el asiento junto al cónsul y su mujer mientras que Nami, después de haber visto cómo la silla de ruedas y el equipaje eran guardados en el maletero, se sentó al lado de Jean Bart.

Intentó disfrutar del paisaje mientras recorrían la ciudad. Vio de reojo un par de grandes almacenes y calles con bonitas tiendas. Le señalaron el palacio, un imponente edificio hecho de madera, y luego entraron en una calle muy ancha en cuyo extremo estaba la catedral. Pero no llegaron hasta allí. A medio camino Jean Bart, tomó una avenida de grandes casas hasta que se detuvo frente de una de ellas.

Habían llegado. Nami tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse. No debía emocionarse. Era una enfermera y debía mantener la calma aunque sus ojos reflejaran su alegría y brillaran iluminándole el rostro que, por una vez, tenía buen aspecto.

La baronesa, que la observaba divertida, decidió que no sólo era una chica agradable. Era, además, una chica muy guapa.

 **N/A: Holaaaa aqu** **í** **tenemos el 2 cap** **í** **tulo xD nuestra Nami ya se est** **á** **recuper** **á** **ndose eso es bueno, pero bueno veremos qu** **é** **pasa m** **á** **s adelante.**

 **Muchas gracias, por los fav y follows y a todos las personas que han le** **í** **do esta adaptaci** **ó** **n, muchas gracias! Si todo va como lo planeado, el jueves estar** **á** **el 3** **º** **cap** **í** **tulo aqu** **í** **, mientras me despido!...**

 **(Para Dorobo: la extra** **ñ** **o mucho! 8"v ayyy cuidase mucho, aqu** **í** **la estoy esperando -hace genki-dama para recibirla xD-).**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

La casa era muy luminosa y estaba decorada con muebles grandes y cómodos. Cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron en un majestuoso salón desde el que podía verse a lo lejos la catedral. La baronesa, que seguía hablando, fue trasladada en su silla de ruedas hasta una butaca mientras que una joven, a quien la hermana de la baronesa presentó como Penguin les servía café y pastas.

— ¿Te importa si te llamamos Nami? —añadió la hermana de la baronesa, sonriendo. Hablaba inglés tan bien como su hermana.

—Por favor, hágalo —contestó Nami.

—Mañana por la mañana, querida, te irás de compras tan pronto como me hayas ayudado —dijo la baronesa—. Necesitas algo de ropa bonita. No es mala idea llevar uniforme, pero ahora que vas a disponer de tiempo libre, querrás salir a divertirte.

Sus tres acompañantes la miraron con amabilidad, pero veía cierta incertidumbre en sus rostros. Si hubiera sido guapa, pensó irónicamente, podría pasárselo en grande, pero tendría que contentarse con visitar los museos y otros lugares de interés. Nami se deshizo de esos pensamientos horrorizada ante su autocompasión. Ahora por fin la fortuna le sonreía y ya no tenía por qué sentir lástima de sí misma.

Aceptó con gran entusiasmo y recordó que aún no habían realizado los ejercicios diarios y, puesto que el médico de familia iba a visitarlas aquella misma tarde, era mejor que los hicieran antes de que llegase. La baronesa fue transportada hasta su dormitorio en la planta baja. Era una habitación extremadamente cómoda con baño incorporado. Al otro lado, había otra habitación más pequeña pero igual de confortable que sería para Nami.

Una vez hubieron terminado los ejercicios, acomodó a su paciente en la silla de ruedas y la acercó hasta la ventana mientras ella deshacía sus maletas, tarea que frecuentemente interrumpida por su acompañante. La baronesa observaba el tráfico y veía cómo los turistas bajaban de sus autobuses camino a la catedral.

—Debes ir allí —declaró la baronesa—. Es una catedral muy bonita. A mí también me gustaría verla otra vez.

—Entonces iremos juntas —dijo Nami al instante—. Está muy cerca. Yo empujaré la silla de ruedas. Algo de ejercicio me vendrá bien.

La baronesa tenía sus dudas.

—Law dijo que no debías levantar mucho peso. Él parece creer que no eres demasiado fuerte.

Nami resopló.

—Pues se equivoca. Soy tan fuerte como un caballo. Cuando estaba en casa solía hacer todo el trabajo yo sola. Era una casa bastante grande con suelos y escaleras que encerar y grandes muebles que mover.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó la baronesa indignada—. Deberían juzgar a tu madrastra por tratarte así —reflexionó durante un momento—. Naturalmente, las doncellas en casa hacen gran parte de las tareas domésticas, pero ninguna de ellas está saturada de trabajo —se giró de la ventana y observó a Nami, que en ese momento colgaba un vestido de terciopelo negro en el armario—. ¿Has pensado qué prendas comprar?

—Bueno, puesto que hace calor creo que compraré un par de vestidos de algodón. Pensé que iba a hacer más frío…

—Puede hacerlo, pero un vestido o dos de algodón te serán muy útiles. Busca también una chaqueta para combinarla con ellos. ¿Y qué más?

— ¿Pantalones? Algunas camisetas, quizá un jersey y unos zapatos o sandalias…

—Y naturalmente un vestido para la noche. Mejor dos.

Nami, que no había tenido un vestido nuevo durante mucho tiempo, estaba muy contenta.

A la mañana siguiente la baronesa estaba inusitadamente dócil. Permitió que Nami la ayudara a vestirse y realizó sus ejercicios a la perfección mientras conversaban sobre la visita de la doctora Kureha la noche anterior antes de la cena. La doctora sabía tanto acerca de las dolencias de la baronesa que Nami estaba segura de que el barón Law se había encargado personalmente de darle todos los detalles. La doctora había alabado su progreso y había recomendado que los ejercicios aumentaran en intensidad. También les había prometido volver en dos días y llevarles unas muletas para que la baronesa pudiera empezar a caminar de nuevo.

—Cuanto antes se ponga de pie, mejor —había señalado la doctora—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí? ¿Dos, tres semanas? Cuando nos deje, creo que será capaz de manejarse muy bien, baronesa.

Luego le dio a Nami un par de instrucciones y le sonrió muy amablemente.

Nami se marchó de compras. La baronesa le había dicho que había un par de grandes almacenes que estaban muy cerca, Sundt & Co en Kongens Gate y Steen & Stroom en Olva. Merodeó alrededor de ellos y finalmente regresó a la casa del cónsul cargada de paquetes que tuvo que deshacer y mostrar a la baronesa, quien la esperaba estratégicamente en el salón.

Dos vestidos de algodón y una chaqueta que combinaba con ellos, pantalones azules y un par de camisetas de algodón, sandalias planas y un par de zapatillas, una falda estampada y una blusa de encaje a juego y un jersey verde claro muy sencillo.

—Un gusto excelente —añadió la baronesa—. ¿Eso es todo, Nami?

Nami se había gastado casi todo el dinero que tenía, pero no quería decírselo. Cuando cobrara su próxima paga quizá pudiera comprarse otro vestido, pero estaba decidida a ahorrar todo lo que pudiera. Su trabajo en Noruega era más bien como unas vacaciones, pero una vez llegara a Holanda y obtuviera trabajo en un hospital, necesitaría todo el dinero del que pudiera disponer. Tendría gastos alimenticios para ella y los animales, de alojamiento, de electricidad, calefacción y muchos otros de orden cotidiano. Además, la ropa que había comprado había sido bastante cara.

—Echaré un vistazo —le dijo a la baronesa—, y cuando vea algo que me guste, me lo compraré.

Algo con lo que la baronesa estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, puesto que eso era lo que ella siempre había hecho.

El barón Law volvió a telefonear aquella tarde y esa vez pidió hablar con Nami. Ella le transmitió fielmente los comentarios de la doctora Kureha, le aseguró que su madre estaba haciéndolo muy bien, cosa que lo sorprendió. Cuando ella hubo terminado, el barón le preguntó si se lo estaba pasando bien y si había tenido tiempo de hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad.

Ella le contestó que tenía un montón de tiempo libre y le preguntó por Chopper y Momo.

—Están perfectamente y son muy felices. ¿Aún no has tenido un día libre, Nami?

— ¿Yo? No. ¿Qué haría? —le preguntó con total naturalidad—. Estoy muy contenta y la baronesa es una paciente estupenda.

—Podrías conocer a gente de tu edad —insistió el barón—, y pasar el día con ellos. También podrías hacer algunos viajes interesantes…

—No creo que conozca a nadie. De todas formas, no estoy de vacaciones —le recordó severamente.

Pero durante la siguiente semana pareció que sí lo estaba. Ciertamente la baronesa ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Había que enseñarle a manejarse con las muletas y dado que su paciente consideraba que la hacían parecer torpe y patosa, le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo persuadirla para que se acostumbrara a utilizarlas. Sin embargo, después de los primeros días empezó a hacer progresos. Tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma que se negaba a ir a ningún sitio sin que Nami estuviera a su lado, pero como a la casa siempre acudían un montón de visitas, Nami se las apañaba para conseguir una hora libre aquí y allá.

También conoció gente. La vida del cónsul era bastante tranquila, pero había muchas idas y venidas entre cónsules, cenas, reuniones para tomar el café por las mañanas, el té por la tarde… y puesto que la baronesa no podía salir mucho, las visitas se hicieron mucho más frecuentes.

La baronesa era muy meticulosa en presentar a Nami a todo el mundo y, a pesar de sus protestas, ella asistía a todas las cenas. Todo el mundo la trataba como si fuera una hija en vez de una enfermera. Además, le caía bien a todo el mundo, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello.

—Nami no es muy agraciada, pero tiene encanto, un carácter apacible y la más dulce de las sonrisas. También es una enfermera estupenda. Debo decirle a Law que se asegure de conseguirle un buen trabajo cuando regresemos. Esta criatura se merece lo mejor después de esos horribles años que ha pasado —le dijo la baronesa a su hermana.

Ambas damas, que se habían dejado llevar por la emoción del momento, parecían haber discutido aquel asunto en alguna otra ocasión.

Nami, fiel a su promesa, llevó a la baronesa a la catedral. Era un día soleado pero no demasiado caluroso, por lo que el trayecto no le resultó muy duro. La catedral de Nidras se erguía frente a ellas, con su imponente fachada de granito negro. También era oscura en el interior, pero sus magníficas vidrieras la dotaban de una tenue luz que Nami encontró relajante a la vez que impresionante.

Una vez dentro se unieron a un grupo de visitantes. Nami que bordeaba el grupo debido a la silla de ruedas, se perdió gran parte de la explicación del guía y se prometió a sí misma que volvería sola al día siguiente, cuando varias damas acudieran a la casa a tomar café y la baronesa le dijera que podía disfrutar de un rato libre hasta la hora de comer. Entonces se aseguraría de estar en primera línea para poder seguir al guía y no perderse nada, inspeccionar el arte gótico del interior, deambular por los pasadizos que había tras el altar y recorrer el exterior para admirar el gran edificio.

Le tomó el gusto a hacer turismo después de visitar las cabañas de madera a orillas del lago, los veits, que eran los callejones medievales escondidos entre las calles principales, y el Stiftsgaarden, un gran palacio de madera en el centro de la ciudad. Sólo había un lugar que no había podido visitar, el museo local en las afueras de Trondheim. Estaba muy lejos para poder ir caminando hasta allí en los breves intervalos de tiempo que tenía libre y, aunque hubiera intentado tomar un taxi, tenía miedo de llegar tarde. La baronesa era muy gentil, pero le gustaba que todo el mundo fuera puntual a pesar de que ésa no era una de sus propias virtudes.

El barón Law telefoneaba regularmente y algunas veces pedía hablar con ella para darle noticias de Chopper y Momo. En una semana viajarían a Holanda y Nami estaba impaciente por volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, a pesar de que lamentaba haber podido ver tan poco de Noruega. Había disfrutado allí cada minuto y había tenido más suerte de la que merecía. Pensar en tener un nuevo trabajo y ser libre la hizo sentirse embriagada, por lo que se compró un top de punto y una falda en un agradable tono rosa palo simplemente porque le parecieron bonitos. Volvió a probárselos de nuevo por la noche antes de irse a dormir y brincó por su dormitorio, peinada con un elaborado recogido y sus mejores zapatos, diciéndose a sí misma que la vida era divertida.

Y seguía siendo divertida por la mañana. Hacía un tiempo estupendo y se puso el uniforme y una cofia con algo de arrepentimiento. Un vestido de algodón habría pido mucho más adecuado, pero la baronesa tenía ideas anticuadas sobre las enfermeras. Quería que Nami vistiera de uniforme a menos que estuviera libre. Se colocó a cofia, se aseguró de que su rostro estuviera bien maquillado y fue hasta el vestíbulo, como de costumbre, para recoger el correo de la baronesa y la bandeja de café que estaría preparada en la mesa del comedor.

La última persona que habría esperado ver estaba de pie junto al balcón con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a la calle. Él se giró cuando ella se detuvo en la puerta, dedicándole una larga y considerable mirada.

—Buenos días, Nami —dijo el barón Law.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó Nami mientras se enfadaba por ver cómo se sonrojaba—. Buenos días. No esperaba verlo…

— ¿Por qué deberías? —le preguntó fríamente—. No te dije que vendría.

Sonrío mientras caminaba por la habitación, pero no hacia ella, sino hacia otra persona. No estaba solo, había una chica alta y elegante sentada en el brazo de una silla en una esquina del comedor. Llevaba pantalones y una vaporosa túnica que le daba el aspecto que Nami siempre había soñado pero nunca había conseguido. También era guapa. Tenía las facciones muy marcadas y unos brillantes ojos que, cuando se giraron hacia Nami, dejaron claro que era la hermana del barón. Ella le sonrió de manera amistosa mientras el barón Law se dedicaba de nuevo a mirar por la ventana.

—Te sorprendes de vernos —comentó despreocupadamente—. Lammy, ésta es Nami. Ella cuida de mamá —dijo mirando vagamente en la dirección de su hermana—. Nami ésta es mi hermana Lammy.

Nami la saludó y pensó por qué se había sentido tan aliviada al saber que era la hermana del barón y no su novia. No tenía razón alguna por la que sentirse aliviada. Nami frunció el ceño.

—Hemos decidido pasar unos días aquí —dijo el barón con brío.

— ¿Ah, sí? Eso está muy bien.

Nami sintió lo inadecuado de sus palabras y les sonrió en un intento de solucionarlo.

La chica sonrió aún más.

—Dijiste que no era muy agraciada —le dijo a su hermano—. Un gato medio muerto de hambre.

Él volvió a mirar a Nami.

—Y así era. Debe de haber sido la comida y el aire fresco —dijo dedicándole a Nami una simple sonrisa—. Estás más rellenita, Nami

¡Aquel hombre era imposible! Nami lo odiaba, aunque no en la misma manera que odiaba a Arlong. Había una diferencia.

—Si ha terminado de discutir conmigo, iré a decirle a la baronesa que están aquí —le dijo con altanería—. ¡Qué modales! —exclamó al cruzar la puerta.

Lammy cruzó la habitación y apoyó un brazo sobre el de su hermano.

—Te ha puesto en tu sitio, querido mío —le dijo mirándolo—. Hemos sido abominablemente groseros. ¿Sabes?, yo voy a disculparme. Personalmente creo que es un encanto.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Sí? La decepcionaría si yo lo hiciera. Está muy agradecida porque la rescatara, pero eso no evita que tenga una muy pobre opinión sobre mí. Supongo que estoy siendo autoritario, mal educado y demasiado egoísta.

—Menudo cambio para las chicas que se derriten a tus pies. A pesar de todo, eres bastante agradable.

Lammy se giró cuando la puerta se abrió y Nami entró de nuevo.

—La baronesa quiere que vayan inmediatamente —anunció con una vocecilla fría—. Es la puerta a la derecha de las escaleras. ¿Desean tomar café con ella o quizá más tarde?

Lammy cruzó la habitación y se puso a su lado.

—Siento haber sido tan grosera contigo —le dijo gentilmente—. Es imperdonable. Has sido tan buena con mamá… Espero que disculpes mis modales — le dijo ofreciéndole su mano—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

Nami estrechó su mano.

—Claro que sí. Sería muy agradable que fuéramos amigas.

Miró de reojo y vio que el barón Law la miraba fijamente. Pudo ver la burla en sus ojos.

Él le tendió la mano de mala gana.

—No me mires así, Nami —le dijo suavemente—. Sabes que no tengo modales.

Pero cuando él se acercó, vio que simplemente estaba siendo educado, de manera impersonal. Aquello le sonaba a «por favor, enfermera», «levanta la pierna, ¿quieres, enfermera?» o «sé buena y pásame el martillo, enfermera». Ella, por su parte, estaba actuando como pensaba que él esperaba que hiciera, de forma tranquila, hablando sólo cuando le hablaban y anticipándose a sus necesidades como una buena enfermera haría.

Allí estaba, preparada con las muletas para que el barón pudiera ver el progreso de su madre, vendándole la rodilla a toda prisa. La doctora Kureha había llegado también y los dos médicos hablaban y, ocasionalmente, le pedían información a ella mientras que la baronesa, sentada en su silla de ruedas, se impacientaba.

—Y bien, ¿no vais a decirme cómo progreso? Esta charla tan solemne, ¿es realmente necesaria? Me estoy aburriendo —dijo mirando a Nami —. Supongo que Nami también, pero ella está bien enseñada para no parecerlo.

Su hijo se rió.

—Déjanos quitarte por un momento el protagonismo, mamá —le rogó—. Y sí, estamos encantados con tu progreso. Lo has hecho muy bien. No hay razón por la que no debas empezar a andar con normalidad, siempre y cuando lo hagas con cuidado. Naturalmente, tendrás que llevar la venda durante algún tiempo más, pero en un par de semanas podremos quitarte la escayola de la otra pierna. Esperaremos a hacerlo cuando estés en casa —dijo mirando a Nami —. Espero que estés con mi madre una semana más en Holanda, hasta que pueda andar con ayuda de un bastón. Eso también te dará tiempo para buscar otro trabajo.

Nami aceptó, le dio las gracias y se sintió aliviada ante la idea de tener algo más de tiempo para adaptarse a un país extraño, buscar un trabajo y un sitio donde vivir. Hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales y decidió que no compraría nada más para ahorrar hasta el último penique.

—Nami—le dijo el barón suavemente, y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado llamándola varias veces—. Sólo estaba diciendo que los ejercicios podían prolongarse considerablemente.

Estuvo ocupada el resto de la mañana. La baronesa estaba emocionada e impaciente y quería evadirse de la rutina diaria, pero como Nami no le permitía hacerlo, recuperó el humor cuando todo el mundo se reunió a tomar el aperitivo. Después, durante la comida, la baronesa dominó la mesa con su amena conversación. Luego quiso descansar en su habitación para poder cotillear, con Lammy y Nami pudo tener una hora libre para ir a Sundt y admirar los bordados de seda.

—No tardes mucho, querida —añadió la baronesa—. Dijiste que me darías un masaje en los hombros.

Nami se retiró inmediatamente, se puso uno de sus vestidos de algodón y se dirigió hacia las tiendas. Le habría gustado tener algo más de tiempo. Hacía tan buen tiempo que le apetecía dar un gran paseo. Sin embargo, tuvo que regresar pronto. Tuvo que enhebrarle un hilo a la baronesa, ya que ella se quejaba de que su vista estaba empeorando, y también quiso que Nami e alcanzara un chal que quería mostrar a Lammy.

Fue por la tarde, a la hora del té mientras Nami animaba a la baronesa a apoyar el peso en la pierna sana, cuando su hijo se reunió con ellas. Cuando terminaron de hacer los ejercicios y la baronesa se hallaba de nuevo sentada y Nami había ido en busca de Lammy para que su madre pudiera seguir conversando con ella, Law le preguntó a su madre:

—¿Ha tenido Nami algún día libre, mamá? Lleváis aquí dos semanas, sin contar los días del barco.

La baronesa no parecía contenta.

—Oh, querido. Te dije que le daría un día libre a la semana, ¿o eran dos? Pero me olvidé. Es una chica tal dulce y me hace tanta compañía… Ha disfrutado de varias horas libres al día, la mayoría de las tardes, ¿sabes?

—¿Has tenido que despertarla alguna noche?

—Una o dos veces cuando tenía sed o no podía dormir —parecía un poco avergonzada—. ¿He sido egoísta, Law?

Él se inclinó para besarle la mejilla.

—No, mamá, pero creo que deberíamos concederle unos cuantos días libres, ¿no crees? He estado hablando con la doctora Kureha. Ella conoce a una enfermera que podrá venir a cuidar de ti cuando Nami disfrute sus pequeñas vacaciones.

—Por supuesto, querido. Pero, ¿a dónde irá Nami?

El barón se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Lammy cree que sería una buena idea ir a Molde y llevar a Nami con nosotros durante tres o cuatro días. Cuando regresemos podrá prepararte para que vengas con nosotros. ¿Crees que podrías soportar el viaje si pasamos unas tres noches en el camino? Te acomodaremos en la parte trasera del coche y así tendrás a Nami.

—Me lo pasaré bien —declaró su madre—. ¿Está muy lejos?

—Unos mil kilómetros, quizá un poco más. Pararemos siempre que estés cansada. Podemos cruzar desde Kristiansand a Hirtshals y conducir desde allí.

—Me pregunto qué dirá Nami —dijo su madre.

—Se lo diré esta tarde. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos mañana, después de comer. No creo que necesite mucho tiempo para hacer la maleta.

La baronesa lo miró pensativamente.

—No. Lamentablemente, no tiene muchas cosas que meter en la maleta. Se ha comprado muy poca ropa desde que llegamos aquí.

—Muy sensato de su parte. Probablemente esté ahorrando para asegurarse un futuro mejor.

—¿Acaso no te gusta?

Él se rió levemente.

—Depende de lo que quieras decir con eso, mamá. Me gusta Nami, es una buena enfermera y ha pasado por una mala racha, pero dista mucho de ser una belleza. ¿no es cierto? Tampoco es que tenga una conversación brillante. Digamos que no es mi tipo. Ese gato flacucho no me atrae lo más mínimo.

Fue una lástima que Nami lo oyera cuando se disponía a entrar en la habitación. Sintió perder la poca confianza que había recuperado desde que estaba con la baronesa mientras su rostro se tensaba en un intento de recomponer la expresión.

Era consciente de que estaba siendo observada, pero su voz sonó normal cuando informó a su paciente de que Lammy se reuniría con ella enseguida. No miró al barón, pero murmuró algo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la salida. Él barón Law la siguió, le sostuvo la puerta y fue junto a ella hacia el pasillo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Nami sentía cómo la ira y la humillación le hacían hervir la sangre pero, poniendo la mejor de las caras, aceptó. Parecía que iba a despedirla o mostrarle su desagrado respecto a algo. Después de todo, acababa de decir… Su rostro no se alteró, pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

—No, no voy a despedirte —dijo el barón de manera desconcertante—. Por el contrario, debo decirte que estoy muy contento con el progreso de mi madre. Ella nunca se cansa de alabarte. Creo que no has tenido días libres. Lo siento mucho. Mi madre se olvidó de eso, pero los disfrutarás todos a la vez. Mañana Lammy y yo partiremos hacia Molde para pasar unos días y nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros. Nos marcharemos después de comer.

Nami miró fijamente su corbata, ya que se encontraba al nivel de sus ojos, Nada, pensó, le haría aceptar algo semejante. Era un hombre arrogante que le estaba proponiendo unas vacaciones con el mismo interés que le tiraría un hueso a un perro.

—No, gracias —contestó rigurosamente.

—Oh, ¿por qué no?

—No disfrutaría de mi compañía.

—Probablemente no —él parecía divertirse—, pero Lammy quiere que vengas. Así os haréis compañía y me dejaréis en paz.

Nami lo miró pensativa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella le convenía. Su hermana parecía considerablemente más joven que él, querría tener tiempo libre para disfrutar a solas en compañía de otras personas. Podría rechazar la invitación, pero él le había proporcionado los medios para empezar una nueva vida y además había salvado a Chopper y Momo de un trágico destino.

— ¿Cuándo quiere que esté lista? —le preguntó ella.

— ¡Buena enfermera! Mañana después de comer. No te preocupes por la ropa. Llévate sólo algo cómodo con lo que viajar y un vestido de noche.

Que, por cierto, era lo único que tenía.

Al día siguiente, se marcharon inmediatamente después de comer. Los hermanos se sentaron juntos y Nami lo hizo en la parte trasera del Rolls Royce.

Había tenido una mañana muy ajetreada explicándole a la nueva enfermera cómo quería la baronesa que se hicieran las cosas. La enfermera que la sustituiría mientras estuviera fuera era noruega. Una chica de pelo verde y corto muy guapa y que hablaba muy bien inglés. El barón también había estado hablando con ella bastante tiempo.

—Kamie parece una chica encantadora. A mamá le gustará su compañía. Bueno, de hecho, a mí también me gusta.

Lammy se rió y Nami, que había tomado un vaso de clarete en la comida y uno de jerez antes de comer, actuó imprudentemente al decir:

—De hecho, es su tipo, barón Trafalgar

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Me pregunto si me escuchaste ayer. Parece que lo hiciste.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sintió cómo la hipnotizaban. Gracias a una repentina avalancha de coches él tuvo retirar la mirada para fijarla en la carretera y así liberar a Nami.

Eso fue todo lo que él dijo al respecto. Enseguida salieron de Trondheim por la carretera sur y él empezó a relatarle cosas sobre los sitios por los que estaban pasando. Lammy participaba en la conversación contándole anécdotas de sus vacaciones, a lo que Nami hacía algún comentario de vez en cuando.

De repente Nami empezó a relajarse. Lammy era muy divertida. Le resultaba muy ameno oírla contar sus anteriores vacaciones en Molde.

—Deportes de invierno, Nami. Ya sabes. Hemos venido varias veces. El año pasado vine con mi marido—suspiró en voz alta—. Lleva en América unas cuantas semanas y lo echo mucho de menos —el suspiro se convirtió en una sonrisa—. Tengo que conformarme con Law, pero él sólo es mi hermano, ya me entiendes.

— ¿Cuándo paramos a tomar el té? —preguntó el barón Law—. Avisé en el hotel de que llegaríamos antes de la hora de cenar. Vamos muy bien de tiempo a pesar de que la carretera se empina un poco a partir de ahora.

Nami, que miraba nerviosa por la ventana, consideraba que ya lo había hecho. No le gustaban nada las alturas, pero había mucho que ver. Además, mientras Lammy siguiera charlando no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Los grises ojos del barón volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos a través del espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Te gusta el paisaje? —quiso saber el barón.

—Oh, sí. Es… Nunca había visto nada igual.

Su voz no puso de relieve su alegría, pero la emoción hacía brillar sus ojos y sonrojaba sus mejillas. Se había lavado el pelo la noche anterior y ahora lo llevaba recogido de forma que su melena caía hacia atrás despejando el rostro y haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más claros de lo que en realidad eran. El vestido verde claro de algodón que llevaba realzaba el pálido tono de su piel. Law pensó que parecía una mujer diferente a la que había encontrado medio abandonada en aquel camino. Debía asegurarse de encontrarle un buen trabajo cuando regresaran.

—No te puedes imaginar lo contenta que estoy de que estés aquí, Nami —dijo Lammy alegremente—. ¿Sabes?, acabo de enterarme de que estoy embarazada y Law no sabría qué hacer en caso de que algo fuera mal…

—Pero él… El barón es médico —exclamó Nami.

—Sí, pero no ese tipo de médico. Él es cirujano, entiende de pulmones, corazones y esas cosas.

—Entiendo —dijo Nami educadamente.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Todavía seguía siendo una enfermera al servicio del barón. Él podría llamarlo días libres, pero simplemente había cambiado una paciente por otra. Nami miró fijamente al respaldo que tenía frente a ella y frunció el ceño. Era un hombre dominante que la estaba manipulando a su conveniencia bajo el falso ofrecimiento de unas vacaciones. Podría haberse sentido muy furiosa, pero lo único que sintió fue tristeza.

Pararon a tomar el té en un hotel situado en una curva en mitad de una montaña, y Nami se asombró de su lujosa apariencia. Se detuvo en la entrada para disfrutar del paisaje mientras que Lammy se apresuraba a entrar.

—No es para nada como piensas —le explicó el barón con una voz tan amable que la pilló por sorpresa—. No te he traído por conveniencia, por extraño que te parezca. Dado el caso, soy capaz de ocuparme de cualquier urgencia. Tú estás aquí de vacaciones, Nami. Y quiero que las disfrutes.

—No le gustan los moribundos y delgados gatos —le recordó Nami fríamente.

Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa le dejó muy claro que había cambiado de opinión con respecto a ella.

—Ya no estoy seguro de eso. Además, ya no estás tan delgada, ¿sabes?

Él la agarró del brazo y la condujo hasta el hotel. Allí encontraron a Lammy, que felizmente decidía qué pastel escoger de la inmensa selección que había.

—Vas a engordar —observó su hermano.

—Solo lo dices porque no te gusta el pan. Necesito mantener las fuerzas. Nami, siéntate conmigo. ¿Acaso no tenemos suerte de no tener que hacer dieta? Yo tomaré dos pastelillos de crema.

Nami también se comió dos. El baró solo tomó café, mientras las entretenía con un poco de conversación.

Llegaron a Molde a primera hora de la tarde. El barón redujo la velocidad para que Nami pudiera contemplar el paisaje. Había mucho que ver. Nami casi se partió el cuello al querer verlo todo, pero finalmente fijó la mirada en la calle por la que estaban pasando. El barón aparcó al otro lado del muelle.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo mientras se bajaba del coche.

El hotel era grande, moderno, acogedor y tenía vistas al fiordo. Él barón era bastante conocido allí. Enseguida les mostraron sus habitaciones. Todas ellas tenían balcón y miraban hacia el fiordo. Nami, después de echar un vistazo a su apartamento, salió fuera.

Había un ferry acercándose al puerto y un gran ajetreo en el muelle. Procedente del fiordo divisaba un buque cuya pintura resplandecía a la luz del atardecer.

Nami apoyó los codos en la barandilla del balcón y admiró el paisaje hasta que la voz del barón la interrumpió.

Él estaba en el balcón contiguo al suyo haciendo lo mismo que ella.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? He estado aquí varias veces y nunca me canso de ello. ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Cenar, tomar algo y después dar un paseo? Podemos explorar la ciudad mañana.

—Pero ya debe de conocerlo todo muy bien —dijo Nami con sentido práctico.

—Oh, sí, pero siempre es muy gratificante mostrarle a la gente lo que uno conoce y ellos no.

Nami sonrió.

—Deberías reírte más a menudo, Nami —le dijo el barón—. Ahora ya no hay razón por la que no debas hacerlo —él sonrió y asintió—. Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. ¿Crees que tendrás suficiente con media hora? Lammy tarda siglos…

Se marchó a su habitación y Nami permaneció donde estaba sin decir una palabra. Debería reírse más a menudo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso había querido decir que era aburrida e incapaz de divertirse? ¿Era eso lo que había dicho? No tenía chispa, ni brillo, ni era hermosa.

Nami se metió dentro. ¿De qué demonios se suponía que debía reírse?

 **N/A: Holaaaaaa! Aquí tenemos el 3º capítulo! Law es malvado verdad XD pero nuestra Nami sabe como defenderse ;).**

 **REVIEWS:**

 ** _Rous D. Monkey_** ** _: me alegra mucho que te guste esta nueva adaptación -inserta kokoros- gracias por tu review! Encantada de saludarte aquí también x)._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: gracias por tu review! :D me alegro que te guste esta adaptación, es una linda historia, seguro que te sigue gustando ;)._**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias! A todos los fav y follows y personas que leen esta adaptación, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.**

 **(Para Dorobo: 8"v onde anda!? Aquí se me están acumulando las genki-damas xD).**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Cenaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y, como el restaurante tenía vistas al muelle, disfrutaban de una magnífica vista del buque que había atracado durante la noche y de los pasajeros que descendían a tierra. La ciudad estaba iluminada y las montañas más allá del fiordo todavía tenían sus cumbres nevadas que brillaban con la luz del atardecer. Nami pensó que aquello era un paraíso.

Se giró cuando el barón Law comenzó a hablar. Estaba sentado frente a ella, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas. Tenía unas manos muy grandes, bien moldeadas. Con unos extraños tatuajes. Nami le parecieron muy fiables y misteriosas...

—¿Soñando despierta? —le preguntó él mientras ella se sonrojaba, pensando que había sido mal educada por ignorar a sus acompañantes.

—No. Simplemente estoy fascinada por el paisaje.

Él asintió.

—Mañana cruzaremos a la playa de Hjertoya. Está en esa isla de enfrente. ¿Sabes nadar?

Ella asintió.

—Pero no he traído bañador.

—Yo quiero un gorro —declaró Lammy—. Iremos por la mañana temprano a comprarlos.

Después de cenar dieron un paseo por la calle principal pasando por el ayuntamiento y la iglesia.

—Mañana veremos esta iglesia —le prometió el barón—. Fue reconstruida después de que los alemanes la destruyeran en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es muy bonita.

Mientras paseaban, a Nami le parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Hacía fresco y no se había llevado chaqueta porque no tenía ninguna. ¿Quién sería capaz de llevar una rebeca azul marino con una falda estampada y una blusa de encaje?

Cuando el barón quiso saber si tenía frío, le dijo que no, pero aunque ella no se diera cuenta, el barón hizo una pequeña mueca al ver sus pequeños escalofríos.

A la mañana siguiente tomaron un taxi que los llevó a través del fiordo hasta la playa. Nami nunca había sido tan feliz. Ella era una buena nadadora y el agua estaba sorprendentemente tibia.

Olvidó que su bañador era barato y sencillo comparado con el de Lammy, olvidó que su futuro era precario e incluso olvidó la divertida mirada de Law, cuando se zambulló en el agua. En aquel momento la vida le ofrecía todo lo que podía desear.

Se volvió de espaldas para descansar y vio que el barón nadaba a su lado.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a nadar? —quiso saber él.

—Mi padre —pero recordó la mirada divertida del barón y volvió a girarse para nadar hacia la playa—. Voy a hacerle compañía a Lammy

Pero él no la dejó escapar tan fácilmente. Nadó a su lado sin dificultad y llegaron a la playa juntos. Encontraron a Lammy medio dormida tumbada al sol.

—Oh, muy bien —los saludó—. Habéis vuelto. Me muero por tomarme algo fresco. Law, sé bueno y tráenos algo. Nami, eres una nadadora estupenda —se rió—. Has sorprendido a Law. Supongo que pensaba que sólo eras capaz de chapotear como yo. ¡Dios mío, tengo hambre! Espero que Law compre también algo para comer.

Y lo hizo. Bebieron limonada ellas comieron unos deliciosos bollitos de pasas y después se dieron otro baño antes de tomar un taxi de regreso para almorzar. Por la tarde pasearon por la cuidad y fueron a visitar la iglesia, en la que Nami deambuló a solas para disfrutar de las paredes encaladas y las coloridas vidrieras detrás del altar. Era bastante distinta a la catedral de Trondheim, pero igual de magnífica.

Se reunió con los otros enseguida. Estaban esperándola en una terraza con vistas al fiordo y las montañas. Había rosas por todas partes y su fragancia inundaba el aire.

—Me gustaría regresar aquí. Siempre imaginé que Noruega sería un lugar frío y gris, pero no es así en absoluto.

—Eso es en invierno, pero éste es uno de los lugares más cálidos. Por eso abundan tanto las rosas. Molde es conocida como la ciudad de las rosas, ¿lo sabías? Nami, ¿quieres comprar algo? Lammy quiere comprar una talla de madera pintada a mano. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a echar un vistazo ahora?

Y así pasaron un día muy agradable, que Nami intentó repetir al día siguiente, disfrutando al máximo de cada minuto. Pero en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que, después de todo, el barón se estaba aburriendo un poco. Estaba siendo encantador, atento y paciente, pero de vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirándola con esa mirada de diversión. Aquello le molestaba y la entristecía. Podía imaginarse lo que pensaba de ella: una chica poco elegante que llevaba ropa barata y que no sabía sacar partido de sí misma. Pero realmente no era así. Después de dos años sin dinero, maquillaje y nada que estrenar era difícil resaltar entre la gente. Además, en el fondo de su ser temía que todo aquello no durase. Se encontraría sin trabajo y sin dinero otra vez. Nami estaba segura de que él nunca había sabido lo que era la inseguridad que no tener dinero provocaba.

Regresaron al cuarto día después de disfrutar de un último almuerzo frente al muelle y el precioso fiordo.

Al marcharse, Nami se sentó en el asiento delantero junto al barón, quien la entretuvo por su conversación divertida durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar Nami quiso agradecerle las vacaciones pero, como él la ignoraba constantemente, después de dos intentos desistió.

—Me alegro de que te hayas divertido. Ahora te queda la hercúlea tarea de hacer que mi madre se organice para que podamos marcharnos pasado mañana.

Lo que la reducía al estado de empleada a su servido. Después de todo, eso era.

Ciertamente estuvo muy ocupada después de su regreso por lo que, al día siguiente, casi no vio a Law ni a Lammy. El barón tenía amigos que visitar en Trondheim y su hermana lo acompañaba. Debido a la visita de la doctora Kureha pudo verlo brevemente. Se reunieron sólo unas horas antes de marcharse. La baronesa le dijo a Nami que podría disfrutar de un par de horas libres mientras tenía una última charla con su hija y Nami vio la oportunidad perfecta para ir a visitar la catedral por última vez. Y allí, admirando plácidamente su sombría magnificencia apoyada en una esquina, fue cuando el barón Law se acercó a ella.

Nami no dijo nada, sólo asintió sonriendo y después de un extraño momento en el que ella le dio un abrupto movimiento de cabeza como respuesta, se marchó.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta allí estaba él, esperándola.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —le dijo el barón.

Parecía que tenía intención de regresar con ella.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Suponía que te habría gustado más dar un último paseo por las tiendas.

— ¿Por qué?

Él se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

—Bueno, a las chicas os gusta ir de compras. ¿Acaso a ti no?

—Me encanta —declaró Nami—. Puedo ir de compras en cualquier otro sitio, pero sólo puedo admirar la catedral de Trondheim aquí.

Caminó con brío, enfadada consigo misma por haber sonado tan mojigata y enfadada con su acompañante. Él no volvió a decir una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa.

—Nos marcharemos directamente después de comer, así que será mejor que te ocupes de las últimas cosas. Vendrán a recoger el equipaje dentro de diez minutos — le dijo el barón.

Se apresuró a reunirse con la baronesa, pero aprovechando que ella sólo se quejaba porque aún no había terminado de organizar su joyero, su neceser, una selección de sombreros de la que aún tenía que escoger uno y varios pares de zapatos, se marchó para ocuparse de lo que el barón le había dicho. Fue entonces a ponerse el uniforme, a recogerse el pelo bajo la cofia y a bajar a buscar un bolso de mano que la baronesa no recordaba dónde había dejado. Cuando se encontró al barón en el vestíbulo, le dirigió una mirada tan severa que sus ojos se abrieron debido al asombro. Lammy, que había visto cómo ella lo había mirado al salir del salón, deslizó una mano por el brazo de su hermano una vez que Nami hubo vuelto arriba.

— ¿Qué se siente? —le preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, treinta? Recuerdo que desde siempre las chicas han tenido que arrastrarse para conseguir que te interesaras por ellas. Nunca te has interesado lo más mínimo por ninguna de ellas. Bueno, no con muchas. Y aquí tienes a Nami…

—Tampoco estoy interesado en Nami, Lammy—la voz del barón era suave y gentil.

—No he dicho que lo estés —se rió ella—. De todas formas, algún día hará de algún hombre un buen marido. Él tendrá que ponerse las zapatillas, sacar al perro y llevarle el té a la cama. Oh, naturalmente tendrá niños y estarán muy bien educados.

El barón frunció el ceño.

—Mucho mejor de lo que lo estarán tus malcriados hijos. De pequeña eras una niña mimada.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Pero ahora soy encantadora —dijo alzándose para darle un fraternal beso en la mejilla—. Tienes un montón de chicas encantadoras a tu alrededor, ¿seguro que no te gusta ninguna?

—Me gustan todas, pero no para casarme —le respondió de manera insulsa. Además, no tengo tiempo para dedicarle a una esposa. Tengo tanto trabajo…

— ¡Va! Encontraste tiempo para salir con Boa Hancock. Sólo tiene que hacerte un mohín y echarte una de sus miraditas. Te ahorrarías un montón de tiempo y problemas si te casaras con ella.

— ¿Eso te gustaría, Lammy?

—No la soporto. Nos eclipsa con esa maravillosa melena. Ninguna de nosotras puede competir. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá Nami cuando la vea…

— ¿Por qué Nami?

—Supongo que la habrás mirado lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que no se arregla mucho. Sus ojos son bonitos, tiene el rostro bonito, pero muy pálido y está muy delgada. Además se peina el pelo todo hacia atrás… Bueno, supongo que debo ir a organizar las últimas cosas.

Lammy se retiró dejando a su hermano con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido.

Decía mucho del poder de persuasión del barón el que finalmente partieran a la hora fijada. Su madre, nada puntual y acostumbrada a hacer su propia voluntad, había querido hacer un montón de cosas a última hora: decir adiós una vez más a unos cuantos amigos, escribir una carta… Pero su hijo le había dado una contestación adecuada para que el Rolls Royce tomara rumbo al sur bajo el sol de primera hora de la tarde.

Debido a que la baronesa tenía aún la pierna escayolada y que además detestaba los viajes largos en coche, sólo llegaron hasta Otta, a unos doscientos cuarenta kilómetros, y allí pasaron la noche. Al día siguiente tenían un gran trayecto que hacer. Kristiansand estaba a unos seiscientos kilómetros y la carretera, aunque era buena, tenía tramos montañosos. Sin embargo, tal y como el barón señaló, él había hecho el viaje varias veces y conocía la carretera. Pararían con frecuencia por el bien de su madre.

Y así lo hicieron. Había poco tráfico porque aún era temprano para los turistas y la baronesa no se sentía incómoda porque iba entretenida conversando con Nami. Pararon en Drammen para comer y en Brunkeberg a la hora del té, llegando a Kristiansand a tiempo para cenar y descansar. A la mañana siguiente no había prisa. A medio día debían tomar el ferry hacia Hirtshals y después conducir otros doscientos cuarenta kilómetros hasta Vejle para proseguir a la mañana siguiente otros quinientos kilómetros.

Nami iba sumando las distancias en el reverso de un sobre y estaba pasmada por la cantidad de kilómetros que estaban haciendo. Había supuesto que para entonces todos se quejarían de dolor de huesos pero, como paraban frecuentemente y no tenían nada que hacer durante las tardes más que cenar e irse a dormir, el viaje no estaba resultado cansado. Aunque para ella aquello no era tan simple, porque su paciente necesitaba bastante atención. Tenían que hacer sus ejercicios al final del día a pesar de que la baronesa no estuviera muy dispuesta a ello.

El barón no mostraba signos de fatiga. Había planificado bien el viaje y sabía perfectamente cuándo y dónde parar. En todo momento se preocupó del bienestar de Nami. Ella por nada del mundo se habría perdido ese viaje, pero estaba triste de que todo aquello estuviera llegando a su fin. La baronesa estaba haciendo grandes progresos. Una semana después de que llegaran le quitarían la escayola y cambiaría las muletas por un bastón. Entonces, supuestamente, Nami ya no sería necesaria.

Nami no tenía ninguna duda de que el barón la ayudaría a encontrar un empleo, pero trabajar en un hospital no sería tan agradable como vivir rodeada de lujos con la baronesa. Al menos la consolaba la idea de tener otra vez a Chopper y Momo a su lado y la emoción de crear un hogar para ellos tres. No tenía razón para quejarse, así fue se concentró en ver lo máximo posible de Dinamarca mientras proseguían su camino tras bajar del ferry. Aquél era un país totalmente diferente a Noruega. Todo estaba sumamente cuidado y limpio. Le encantaron las granjas, los hayedos, las plantaciones de pinos diseminadas aquí y allá y Vejle. La baronesa estaba cansada y contrariada. A Nami le llevó un montón de tiempo el poder acomodarla y relajarla para que pasara la noche. Sin embargo, se mostró encantadora a la mañana siguiente, deseosa de ponerse en marcha.

—Llegaremos a casa esta tarde, querida. Sé que es un trayecto muy largo, pero Law me ha prometido que esta noche cenaremos bajo su techo.

— ¿Acaso no es también su casa? —preguntó Nami.

—No. Viví allí mientras vivió mi marido, pero ahora resido en Leeuwarden. Está bastante cerca, pero Law quiere que hoy pase la noche en Huis Raukema.

Así que se dispusieron a realizar la última etapa del viaje, otros quinientos ochenta kilómetros, unas seis horas de trayecto.

—Tenemos todo el día por delante —señaló el barón—. Aún no son las once de la mañana. Le dije a Sachi que nos esperara para cenar —dijo mirando a Nami—. Alguien debería haberte advertido de que me gusta conducir. Si hubiera ido solo habría ido mucho más deprisa.

—Estoy disfrutando mucho el viaje —le contestó Nami con calma.

Fue emocionante cruzar Alemania y después llegar por fin a Holanda. El país se parecía bastante a Dinamarca, aunque las granjas eran mucho más grandes y tenían establos y rebaños de vacas pastando en las praderas. Pasaron por Groningen y, una vez allí, tomaron una carretera hacia el norte flanqueada por un ancho canal, pero después de un largo rato el barón giró hacia el oeste y llegaron a otro canal bordeado de árboles.

El barón, que había estado conduciendo a bastante velocidad, disminuyó el ritmo. Nami, que admiraba el canal que tenían al lado, expresó su alegría al ver el pequeño canal que se separaba de él. También estaba rodeado de árboles y había casitas al borde del agua medio escondidas de la carretera.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es realmente bonito! —exclamó Nami.

— ¿Te gusta? Allí es hacia donde nos dirigimos —dijo el barón.

Siguió conduciendo hasta tomar un estrecho sendero que conducía al pueblecito.

El pueblo era pequeño, tranquilo, bonito y su iglesia era lo suficientemente grande para albergar diez veces el número de sus habitantes. Prosiguió el camino hasta traspasar una verja de madera. Un minuto después el barón giró por última vez para tomar un camino de arena entre árboles y arbustos.

—Ya estamos en casa —dijo suavemente la baronesa.

Nami, a la vista de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, decidió que la casa era un lugar esplendoroso. Era cuadrada y estaba rodeada por un semicírculo de árboles de diversas especies. El camino terminaba en curva y el barón detuvo el Rolls Royce suavemente frente a unas escaleras que conducían a un porche y una doble puerta que ya estaba abierta. Nami se bajó del coche con la idea de ser útil mientras que Lammy corría escaleras arriba. Recogió las cosas de la baronesa y siguió al barón a un ritmo mucho más sosegado. Había un hombre en la puerta. Después de saludarlo, el barón, que llevaba a su madre en brazos, no se detuvo en su camino. Cruzó el vestíbulo mientras que Shachi iba delante de él para abrirle las lo seguía. Deseaba detenerse a admirar la casa, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. El barón se detuvo un instante frente a una puerta, lo que le dio la oportunidad para ver que la habitación era grande y de decoración acogedora. Sin embargo, cuando Nami lo oyó hablar volvió a fijar la mirada en los anchos hombros que tenía frente a ella.

—¡Hancock! —dijo el barón con una voz que ella nunca antes había oído—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Nami escuchó risas y, al mirar al centro de la habitación, vio a una chica. Era una preciosa criatura de bellas facciones y cabellos negros recogidos en un desaliñado peinado muy a la moda. Llevaba un vestido de un suave tejido en azul claro que realzaba su esbeltez y sonreía con confianza al barón.

— ¿No es una grata sorpresa? —le preguntó, segura de que lo era. Esperó a que el barón acomodara a su madre en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana antes de cruzar la habitación y levantar su rostro hacia él.

Nami apartó la mirada cuando él se inclinó para besarla. Deseó no haber estado allí. No podía ser su mujer. Nunca había mencionado tener una. Quizá entonces fuera su prometida…

—Hancock—dijo el barón ceremoniosamente—. Ésta es la señorita Nami Saunders. Ella cuida de mamá. Nami, ésta es Boa Hancock.

La chica murmuró algo en su lengua y el rostro de Nami se descompuso porque pensó que había dicho algo sobre ella. Entonces Hancock sonrió y la saludó. Nami pensó que quizá se había confundido, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en ello.

—Nami, ¿puedes ir arriba y asegurarte de que la habitación de mi madre esté lista? Encontrarás a alguien en el vestíbulo para mostrarte el camino. Subiré a la baronesa en diez minutos. Creo que debería cenar en la cama.

Nami estaba contenta de poder escapar. De alguna manera aquello no era lo que ella esperaba pero, naturalmente, después de esas semanas con la baronesa casi había olvidado cuál era su posición en la casa. Pero lo que ella quería era vez a Chopper y Momo enseguida. Tragó saliva y, decepcionada, salió de la habitación hasta encontrar a una mujer que la estaba esperando.

—Kokoro —le dijo sonriendo.

Nami le tendió la mano.

—Soy la enfermera —le dijo esperanzada de que pudiera entenderla.

—Nami Saunders —asintió el ama de llaves alegremente y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

La escalera estaba en la parte de atrás del vestíbulo. Kokoro no iba muy deprisa, así que tuvo tiempo de observarlo todo mientras pasaban. Nami se detuvo un momento para mirar el hall antes de seguir al ama de llaves hasta el final de un pasillo, donde la mujer había abierto una puerta. Aquél sería el dormitorio de la baronesa, una gran habitación con ventanales a ambos lados, una cama con dosel y un montón de sillas, cómodas, un bonito sofá y una mesa bajo uno de los ventanales.

Una vez estuvo sola Nami temió que la baronesa llegara antes de que ella lo tuviera todo dispuesto, así que le preparó la cama, sacudió las almohadas y fue a mirar qué había detrás de las tres puertas de la habitación. Había un baño, un vestidor en el que vio que ya estaban las cosas de la baronesa y tras la última puerta había un pequeño vestíbulo que conducía hacia otra puerta abierta al final. Otro dormitorio, que ella supuso que sería el suyo, mucho más pequeño pero igual de bonito. No tuvo más tiempo de explorar más a fondo. Volvió a por el jabón, la esponja, colocó sus cepillos y peines en la cómoda y después el resto de las cosas que su paciente necesitaba para pasar la noche. Justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió y el barón entró con su madre en brazos.

No le dijo nada a Nami, simplemente la saludó con la cabeza y se marchó otra vez.

—Ahora ya puede marcharse otra vez con Hancock —dijo su madre con sequedad—. Querida Nami, ¿tienes todo listo? Estoy un poco cansada —le dijo en un tono completamente diferente—. Law me ha dicho algo de una bandeja. Le ha dicho a Kokoro que me la traiga dentro de una hora.

Quizá Nami estuviera más cansada de que lo pensaba, pero lo cierto era que esa hora se le hizo demasiado larga. Cuando por fin la baronesa cenó en la cama, ella se encontraba mucho más cansada que su paciente y mucho más hambrienta. Además, aún estaba impaciente por ver a Chopper y Momo. Nadie los había mencionado aún y con la bella Hancock abajo, no era muy probable que el barón fuera a acordarse de ellos. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la baronesa por fin se quedó dormida y Nami se marchó de la habitación llevándose la bandeja.

Era muy tarde. Probablemente todo el mundo se habría ido ya a la cama. Aunque Lammy había ido a la habitación de su madre para darle las buenas noches y recordarle a Nami que habría algo de cena abajo, no tenía ni idea de dónde ir a buscarla. Si encontrara la cocina quizá habría café. Además, al mismo tiempo podría echar un vistazo y ver si lograba encontrar a Chopper y Momo. Quizá no estuviera bien merodear por la casa, pero pensaba que tenía suficiente excusa. Además, no era probable que se encontrara con alguien.

Pero se encontró con el barón. Entraba por la puerta principal mientras ella bajaba el último escalón y, puesto que se oía el ruido del motor de un coche, supuso que su visita acababa de marcharse. El barón frunció el ceño cuando la vio.

— ¡Pero que...! ¿Todavía estás despierta?

—Sí —le dijo brevemente mientras se dirigía a una puerta trasera.

—No tienes por qué llevar bandejas en esta casa.

—No hay nadie —dijo ella con total naturalidad.

—Entonces llamaré a alguien.

—No lo haga. Levantar a la gente de la cama a estas horas… ¿Sabe lo tarde que es?

No hubo necesidad de que contestara puesto que el reloj de pared dio las doce.

— ¿Has cenado?

—No.

Él anduvo hasta su lado y le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

—Querida mía, ¡qué desconsiderado soy!

—En realidad, no. Lammy vino a decirme que habría algo de cena abajo. Su madre dijo que estaba muy cansada, demasiado para quedarse dormida fácilmente. Ahora por fin lo está.

Él permanecía mirándola, sujetando la bandeja con una mano.

—Me temo que te he desatendido por completo. Vayamos a la cocina y veamos qué podemos encontrar.

De repente, Nami se sintió tan frustrada como cansada. Nada había resultado ser lo que esperaba. Imaginaba que al menos alguien le mencionaría a Chopper y Momo.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre —le dijo bruscamente, aunque era mentira—. Lo que me gustaría saber es si Chopper y Momo están bien, barón.

— ¡Oh, también eso! Perdóname, Nami. Por supuesto que están bien. Te llevaré a verlos ahora.

Le puso una mano en la espalda y la condujo a una gran cocina. Estaba totalmente equipada y tenía una estufa en una de las paredes. En la alfombra que había delante de ella estaban tenidos Chooper y Momo, y un gran danés. Los tres animales se giraron medio dormidos y después brincaron y corrieron por la cocina. El gran danés se arrojó hacia el barón y Chooper y Momo cubrieron a Nami de lametazos. Ella se sentó en el suelo y les dejó hacer mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No la habían olvidado y muy pronto podrían instalarse en una casa donde no tuviera que abandonarlos de nuevo. Nami se olvidó de su acompañante por completo, pero el barón se inclinó a sus pies.

—Hay café —le dijo alegremente—. Siempre hay en la cocina en caso de que tenga que salir por la noche para atender alguna urgencia. He encontrado algunos panecillos, mantequilla y queso. También hay ensalada en el frigorífico.

Se sentaron en la mesa en medio de la cocina y el barón sirvió café para ambos mientras que el gran danés permanecía quieto a sus pies.

Nami bebió algo de café, se secó las lágrimas y aclaró su voz.

—Muchas gracias por haberlos cuidado tan bien, barón. ¿Cómo se llama su perro?

—Bepo. Gobierna este lugar con mano de hierro, aunque es tan dulce como un cordero. Tus mascotas se llevan muy bien con el —dijo untando mantequilla en un panecillo y poniendo ensalada en un plato—. Ahora cómete la cena.

Nami cenó con Momo en su regazo y Chopper a sus pies mientras el barón le servía constantemente comida y café. Él conversaba, pero lo que decía no necesitaba respuesta de parte de ella, lo que le dio tiempo para serenarse. Una vez hubo terminado de cenar empezó a apilar los platos.

—Oh, déjalo —le dijo impacientemente—. Alguien los recogerá por la mañana.

Nami siguió recogiendo.

—Mi madrastra y Arlong solían dejarlo todo para la mañana siguiente. No sabe lo horrible que es levantarse por la mañana y encontrarse un montón de vajilla sucia que limpiar.

—No, no lo sé, pero tenemos suficientes empleados en la casa para que el trabajo no se les haga pesado. Permíteme recordarte, Nami, que ésta es mi casa y hago exactamente lo que deseo en ella. También espero que sus ocupantes hagan lo que les pido.

Su seguridad en sí mismo era un poco sobrecogedora.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella vacilante mientras depositaba la porcelana en la bandeja.

Dejó de recoger. No había necesidad de enojarlo aunque a ella le parecía que lo hacía con bastante facilidad. Nami se levantó, les dio las buenas noches a Chopper y Momo y los llevó hasta su alfombra. Después se dirigió hasta la puerta y se giró.

—Buenas noches, barón.

— ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme barón?

—Bueno, será porque lo es. Gracias por la cena y por haber cuidado tan bien de Chopper y Momo.

Él había estado sentado en la mesa, pero se levantó y llegó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que ella.

— ¿Y si me llamas Law? —le preguntó persuasivamente.

—Creo que no, es mi jefe, no estaría bien.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

De repente inclinó la cabeza y besó a Nami cuando ella pasaba por su lado.

 **N/A: Buenas! 8D antes que nada, una mega super invitación a visitar los fics de _Dorobo no sagishi!_ Son LuNa! Super recomendables! (8D Ma-chan! es momento de -LuNa team- xD mija ya sabes en todo contigo ;v)**

 **Bien después del mega comercial de arriba xD ... Tuvimos el primer besito 8D así que esperemos que la relación de estos dos mejore xD.**

 **Muchas gracias por los fav y follows, se los agradezco mucho!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 ** _Nadia0714_** ** _: aquí está el siguiente capítulo! El martes volveré a actualizar ;/^/;) no puedo antes lo siento! Muchas gracias por el review :D -inserta miles de kokoros-._**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

A la mañana siguiente la baronesa estaba cansada. Nami la dejó desayunando en la cama y se fue en busca del barón para comentárselo. Lo había visto por la ventana montado en un caballo cuando regresaba de dar un paseo. Mientras Nami pensaba que se veía espléndido en el caballo, pensó también si trabajaba a jornada completa o simplemente tenía un puesto durante algunas horas en algún hospital. De cualquier forma, ya que él era médico, podría decidir si su madre estaba bien para levantarse. Personalmente, Nami creía que la señora se encontraba exhausta después del largo viaje y necesitaba un día o dos de reposo.

Nami lo encontró en la sala en la que, según Penguin le había indicado, se servía el desayuno. Cuando entró se sintió avergonzada al recordar la tarde anterior, pero aquello sólo duró un momento. Aquel beso no había significado nada para él. Ciertamente no se lo había dado por que la encontrara atractiva, sino que más bien había sido un beso de consuelo, como el que se le daba a una anciana que acababa de perder su bolso. Nami le dio los buenos días muy educadamente y le preguntó si podía dedicarle unos minutos a su madre.

—Antes de que se vaya a trabajar —le dijo para dejárselo claro.

—Ah, dispuesta a hacerme trabajar duro, ¿verdad? Aún tengo un par de días más de vacaciones. Cuando mi madre se queda conmigo siempre la visito después de desayunar.

Nami no se percató de la manera tan intimidante en que él la estaba mirando, pero ella no iba a amedrentarse.

—Suponía que iría a trabajar, barón.

—Entonces te sugiero que dejes a un lado las suposiciones y esperes hasta que alguien te lo diga.

Nami apretó los dientes mientras salía de la habitación.

La baronesa no había terminado de desayunar todavía. Nami tampoco había desayunado y además no tenía ni idea de dónde hacerlo. Quizá en la cocina. Suponía que tendría que haber algo así como un comedor para empleados, ya que la noche anterior Lammy le había dicho que había algo de cena abajo. Además, eso sería una buena oportunidad para ver a Chopper y Momo.

Kokoro estaba allí junto a dos mujeres jóvenes que sonrieron cuando Nami entró. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y permaneció quieta hasta que Chopper y Momo se acercaron a ella. Puesto que nadie le mencionaba nada sobre el desayuno, se marchó por la puerta abierta que había al fondo de la cocina y que daba al jardín trasero rodeado de graneros y establos. Nami caminó con brío hacia un pasadizo que conducía más allá del terreno. No tenía mucho sentido continuar, así que decidió regresar, pero cuando lo hizo el barón apareció junto a ella, aparentemente procedente de uno de los establos cercanos.

—Te marchaste cuando estaba a punto de decirte si te importaba desayunar conmigo —le dijo suavemente.

—No, gracias. Si me dijera dónde debo tomar mis comidas…

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Querida mía, con nosotros, ¿dónde si no?

Ella lo miró fríamente.

—Esperaba que alguien me lo dijera —le contestó dulcemente.

Él se rió mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hacia la casa. Llamó a Kokoro al pasar por la cocina y llegaron a la sala en la que se servía el desayuno y en la que Penguin estaba preparando un sitio para ella. Chopper y Momo también iban con ella, así que al llegar a la puerta Nami se detuvo.

— ¿No le importa que entren los animales? —preguntó tímidamente.

—En absoluto. Si te fijas, Bepo está bajo la mesa.

El barón Law le apartó la silla.

— ¿Estás preocupada por mi madre?

—No exactamente. Está cansada. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y, aunque ha disfrutado cada minuto, creo que la ha agotado.

—Entonces será mejor que hoy y mañana permanezca en cama. Si entonces ya ha descansado lo suficiente, podrás volver con ella pasado mañana.

Nami untó mantequilla en un panecillo preguntándose si podría llevarse a Chopper y Momo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar cómo plantear la cuestión el barón la sorprendió.

—Por supuesto podrás llevarte a los animales contigo. Bepo los echará de menos al igual que yo y el resto de la gente. ¿Estarán bien en una casa extraña hasta que abandones a mi madre?

—Claro. Irán a cualquier sitio donde yo vaya. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar un trabajo? —dudó Nami—. La baronesa no va a necesitarme durante mucho más tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Le importa si empiezo a buscar algo antes de marcharme?

—Permanecerás con mi madre por lo menos otra semana, quizá más. Me aseguraré de que tengas algún sitio donde ir y trabajo en un hospital, ya sea en Leeuwarden o en Groningen.

Ella pestañeó. El barón parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Era todo un alivio saber que no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Todavía tenía que familiarizarse con Holanda, sus costumbres y el lenguaje lo que, por el momento, le parecía imposible. Le dio las gracias y le preguntó si Lammy se encontraba bien.

—Anoche parecía cansada. Si quiere quedarse en cama no me importa cuidar de ella —se ofreció Nami

—Ya he ido a verla esta mañana. Está bien. Creo que tiene intención de ir de compras. Va a quedarse aquí algún tiempo más. Su marido, volverá en un par de semanas.

El teléfono los interrumpió. El barón se levantó para contestar y Nami también lo hizo al oírle decir Hancock. A pesar de que no habría entendido una sola palabra aunque se hubiera quedado, prefirió marcharse de la habitación con Momo en brazos y Chopper pegado a los talones.

Nami no volvió a ver al barón en todo el día. Había visitado a su madre, pero ella los había dejado solos. Al volver, sólo había encontrado un mensaje suyo con diversas indicaciones para tratar a la baronesa.

Tampoco lo vio al día siguiente. Mientras se vestía esa mañana lo había visto salir a montar junto con Bepo corriendo tras él y cuando él había visitado a su madre, ella se encontraba desayunando en compañía de Chopper, Momo y la mirada atenta de Penguin. Aquel día la doctora Kureha iba a visitar a la baronesa antes de comer. La doctora era mayor con la piel blanca y anteojos. Terminó de examinar a la baronesa y la encontró en forma. No había razón por la que no debiera regresar a su casa al día siguiente si así lo deseaba. También le examinó las piernas, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con él. Un especialista la vería muy pronto.

—Tienes a esta excelente jovencita para cuidar de ti y a Law para velar por ambas — la doctora les sonrió y se marchó en busca de Law, rechazando la invitación de quedarse a comer porque tenía más pacientes que ver.

Pero el barón no comió solo. Nami, mirando ociosamente a través de la ventana del dormitorio de la baronesa, vio llegar un Mercedes que se detuvo en la puerta principal. Boa Hancock se bajó de él. Llevaba pantalones y una blusa de seda que hicieron que Nami se muriera de envidia. Antes de que hubiera cerrado la puerta del coche, el barón ya estaba a su lado. Nami apartó la vista.

Pensó que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El barón podía ser amable, pero también seguro de sí mismo dado que no carecía de nada. Y Hancock parecía estar cortada por el mismo patrón.

«¿De qué te preocupas?», se dijo. «Dentro de un par de semanas no volverás a verlos más».

La baronesa almorzó en la cama y Nami, convocada por el siempre atento Penguin, disfrutó a solas de su comida antes de acomodar a su paciente para echarse la siesta. Tenía libres un par de horas, así que se puso uno de los vestidos de algodón que había comprado en Trondheim y se fue a buscar a Momo, a Chopper y puesto que también parecía dispuesto a querer ir, también a Bepo.. El terreno alrededor de la casa era como un parque. Nami se alejó de los jardines para caminar por el campo que los rodeaba. Momo llevaba la delantera y los dos perros corrían libremente. Llegaron hasta un pequeño bosquecillo que bordeaba los límites y Nami, feliz por ser libre durante un rato, se tomó su tiempo. El sol resplandecía, los alrededores era idílicos y tenía tiempo para pensar.

Pero no mucho. Llegó al bosquecillo y caminó a lo largo de uno de los senderos entre los árboles cuando, al tomar una curva, vio frente a ella al barón y a Boa Hancock conversando. Bepo los vio y se lanzó hacia ellos para saludar a su amo, arrojándose a sus hombros. Un poco más atrás iba Chopper, mucho más lento y mucho menos ágil, pero contento de poder restregarse contra las piernas del barón. A él no parecía importarle en absoluto, sin embargo les dijo a los animales que se calmaran puesto que a Hancock sí le importaba. Y mucho. Ella se retiró hacia atrás, gritando con una voz totalmente diferente a la que solía usar para dirigirse al barón. Cuando vio a Nami, empezó a desatar su furia contra ella.

— ¡Tú! —le gritó en inglés—. Tú y esos animales. ¡Llévatelos enseguida! ¿Cómo te atreves a traerlos aquí? —se volvió hacia el barón—. Sabes que no los soporto. Estropean mi ropa —alzó la voz—. ¡Y no te atrevas a reírte! Dile a la chica que se los lleve. Los sirvientes deberían saberlo.

La voz del barón era suave, pero divertida.

—No seas tonta, Hancock. No te harán daño. Creo que no has reconocido a la enfermera de mi madre. Ella no tiene la culpa, no sabe que detestas a los perros y a los gatos.

Choppere se encontraba de nuevo tras Nami y ella sujetaba a Momo bajo el brazo.

—Si Bepo quiere venir —dijo tranquilamente—, me la llevaré. Lamento que la hayamos molestado, señorita Boa.

Hancock se dio la vuelta sin contestar. El barón habló a Bepo, quien le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche, y se reunió con Chopper. Ambos siguieron obedientemente a Nami.

Nami estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento y rudeza de la otra mujer hacia los animales. Su actitud hacia ellos la había entristecido, pero era muy temprano para volver a la casa. Nami deambuló por los jardines buscando un lugar tranquilo y encontró una parcela al fondo del jardín amurallado de la cocina, escondida por una hilera de frambuesas y a la sombra de una morera. Se echó en la hierba, advirtió a los animales que se comportaran y cerró los ojos. Media hora después, cuando aún estaba en medio de un extraño mundo entre el sueño y la vigilia, el ladrido de los perros la despertó. El barón Law estaba a su lado, mirándola.

Ella lo miró. Sus aterciopelados ojos de color avellana aún estaban adormilados.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Tampoco podemos estar aquí? —dijo frotándose los ojos como un niño—. ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde estábamos?

Nami intentó ponerse de pie, pero las manos del barón le impidieron hacerlo.

Él se sentó despacio a su lado.

—Resulta que éste es mi lugar secreto. Cuando era pequeño y había hecho algo malo, lo que era muy frecuente, solía venir aquí. Por alguna razón a nadie se le ocurrió jamás mirar detrás de las frambuesas. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando con Bepo.

El barón se tumbó en la hierba y Bepo se echó a su lado.

—Siento que la señorita Boa se haya alterado tanto. No tenía intención de ser maleducada. Simplemente no te reconoció. Odia los animales.

Nami no dijo nada pero pensó que, aunque hubiera sido uno de los sirvientes, su tono de voz la habría molestado.

—Es una chica muy guapa —prosiguió el barón—. Supongo que por eso no soporta tener un solo cabello fuera de lugar o la más mínima arruga en su ropa.

Sus ojos se posaron en el vestido de Nami. Estaba todo arrugado porque los perros habían estado jugando con ella.

—Cuando una mujer es tan guapa como Hancock no desea arruinar su belleza bajo ningún concepto.

Nami, que no podía decir nada al respecto, asintió educadamente mientras acariciaba a Momo en su regazo.

— ¿No la envidias? —le preguntó su acompañante.

— ¿Yo? —Nami pensó su respuesta—. No. No lo creo. Obviamente debe de ser maravilloso saberse tan bella, ver que todo el mundo se gira para mirarte y saber que los hombres están dispuestos a comer de tu mano, pero no me gustaría ser así si eso implica odiar a Chopper y Momo y tener que estar preocupándome por mi ropa.

—La señorita Boa casi no se preocupa —añadió el barón fríamente.

—Oh, no estaba personalizando. Es la criatura más bella que jamás he visto. Debe de sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Bueno, va a casarse con ella —ella lo miró y vio su mirada fría como el hielo—. Bueno, no es asunto mío —tartamudeó sonrojándose.

—No, no lo es —dijo levantándose para apoyar la espalda contra el árbol. Su simpatía había desaparecido—. Ésta me parece una buena oportunidad para hablar de mi madre y de tu futuro. Mañana regresará a su casa. Por supuesto, tú irás con ella. Lo he dispuesto todo para que el médico la vea dos días después. Si todo va bien le quitarán la escayola y podrá apañárselas bien con ayuda de un bastón. Estaría muy agradecido si te quedaras con ella una semana más, durante la que podrías buscar trabajo y un sitio donde vivir. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia quirúrgica o médica?

El rubor había desaparecido de las mejillas de Nami. A pesar del sol, ahora estaba bastante pálida. Aquello era como aceptar su caridad y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa. El barón le había dicho que la ayudaría y no iba a faltar a su palabra. La caridad podía ser muy fría.

—Gracias. Prefiero las especialidades médicas, pero aceptaré lo que sea.

Él asintió.

—No, no te levantes. Asegúrate de que Bepo entre en casa cuando tú lo hagas, ¿quieres? Veré que es lo que puedo hacer. Mi secretaria te lo hará saber.

Nami lo vio dirigirse hacia la casa. Era una lástima que Hancock le gustara tanto. Ella no era buena para él. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer las cosas a su manera. Quizá, si la quería mucho, le permitiría hacer lo que ella quisiera. Nami frunció el ceño ante semejante idea. No tendrían perros, gatos, burros ni probablemente hijos. A Hancock la molestarían tanto los dedos pegajosos como las patas embarradas. Nami deslizó los brazos por los cuellos de sus mascotas y les dio un fuerte abrazo. Pobre Bepo, pobres gatitos de la cocina. Esperaba que el barón les encontrara un hogar.

Lo vio muy poco tiempo durante el resto del día y la tarde siguiente. Después de toda una mañana persuadiendo a la baronesa para que empacara las pocas cosas que había necesitado en casa de su hijo, recogió a Chopper y Momo e hizo su maleta. Se marcharon en un viejo Cadillac conducido por un viejo chófer. El barón las vio marcharse con Bepo junto a él. La baronesa miraba hacia atrás.

—Naturalmente es ridículo decir adiós. Viene frecuentemente a verme cuando va y viene del hospital.

Nami reunió el coraje para preguntar qué era exactamente lo que el barón hacía.

—Querida mía, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Es Cirujano, tambien trata problemas cardiacos y respiratorios. Igual que su padre. Tiene consulta en Leeuwarden y en Groningen y con frecuencia viaja a Londres, Edimburgo y Birmingham para dar conferencias, ya sabes. Trabaja mucho. Es una pena que desperdicie su tiempo libre con alguien tan poco adecuado como Boa Hancock.

Ante tal franqueza Nami respondió con un murmullo. Era agradable pensar que, al menos, había alguien que compartía su punto de vista.

La baronesa vivía en el centro de Leeuwarden, en una bonita casa antigua en una calle tranquila. Un Penguin aparentemente más joven abrió la puerta. Nami supuso que sería su hermano menor. Al pasar se encontraron con una mujer fuerte y muy alta que contestaba al nombre de Dadan y que enseguida se hizo cargo de la baronesa. Al mismo tiempo saludó a Nami con una dulce sonrisa. No se asombró al ver a Chopper y Momo. Nami le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz porque el barón se hubiera asegurado de que los empleados de su madre aceptaran amistosamente en la casa a dos animales.

Entraron en la casa a través de un imponente vestíbulo que conducía a un estrecho pasillo que se iba curvando hasta llegar finalmente a una escalera con puertas a ambos lados. Dadan les mostraba el camino. Nami llevaba a la baronesa de un brazo y a Momo en el otro. Nami aminoró la marcha al ver que el ama de llaves abría las puertas de la habitación de la baronesa.

La baronesa sonrió a Nami.

—Tomaremos el té antes de ponernos a hacer otra cosa —declaró como si fuera ella quien iba a deshacer su equipaje—. Y después podremos hacer mis ejercicios hasta la hora de la cena. No he invitado a nadie a venir esta tarde, y no lo haré hasta que me quiten esta maldita escayola. Me atrevo a decir que estaremos solas estos dos días, Nami —le dijo mientras ella la acomodaba en su silla—. Toca la campanilla, ¿quieres? Shachi podrá decirte dónde pueden dormir tus mascotas. Será mejor que vayas con él cuando venga.

Y así lo hizo. Lo siguió por el pasillo y por una puerta de madera hasta llegar a la cocina. Estaba en un semisótano y de ella salían varias puertas. Una de ellas dejaba ver un amplio armario y una cesta para perros cubierta por una mantita.

—Pensamos que aquí estarán bien, señorita. El perro y el gato pueden dormir aquí con la puerta abierta. Podrá bajarlos antes de acostarse. No los molestaremos por la mañana. Usted misma podrá sacarlos al jardín de atrás.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Nami—. Bajaré temprano, si no les importa. Shashi le sonrió.

—Claro que no nos importa. Cuidaremos bien de ellos.

Tomaron el té juntas. Después, Nami dejó que llevaran a su paciente arriba. Allí, una joven estaba deshaciendo su equipaje y Nami le echó una mano. Adoraba el tacto de la seda y el encaje. Cuando hubieron terminado, la muchacha le hizo señales para que la siguiera a través de una puerta que conducía hasta otro dormitorio. Aquél también era grande y estaba pintado en blanco y decorado con sencillez. Las cortinas eran del mismo rosa que las de la baronesa y había libros en la mesilla de noche. Nami dio un suspiro de felicidad y se dispuso a deshacer su propio equipaje.

Después de estar en la casa del barón, todo aquello le parecía muy tranquilo. A Nami le parecía oír sus firmes pasos y su voz clara y segura. Por ello que se sorprendió gratamente cuando la tarde siguiente se acercó a visitar a la baronesa. Ambas estaban sentadas en el salón. Su madre hacía petit-point mientras Nami le deshilachaba los hilos.

—¡Qué estampa tan hogareña! —fue su comentario al reunirse con ellas mientras Nami se levantaba para dejarlos a solas—. No, quédate un rato, por favor. Esto también te concierne a ti, Nami —el barón se acomodó en un sillón y estiró las piernas—. Mamá, te he concertado una cita en el hospital mañana a las dos. Te quitarán la escayola y la doctora Kureha se asegurará de que todo esté donde tiene que estar. Tendrán que hacerte radiografías, pero no tendrás que esperar mucho. Yo estaré allí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tengo que ir a Groningen por la mañana, así que no esperéis que llegue demasiado temprano —se giró para mirar a Nami—. ¿Lo has oído todo, Nami? ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

—No, gracias, barón.

—Te agradecería que evitaras llamarme barón en el hospital. Prefiero que me llames doctor.

—Como desee, doctor —dijo dócilmente.

—A veces sospecho que te estás riendo de mí —ella no le respondió—. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi madre.

Nami se marchó a la cocina, donde Momo y Chopper se había acomodado tan bien como si llevaran viviendo allí toda su vida, y los llevó a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Era un lugar muy agradable escondido entre los árboles, rodeado de flores y con un columpio abandonado en una esquina. Nami se sentó en él con Momo sobre su regazo y se meció ligeramente bajo el sol. El balanceo del columpio chirriaba y su sonido se mezclaba con el canto de los pájaros y el repicar de los relojes de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos y dejó fluir su pensamiento. Ahora tenía algún dinero ahorrado. En cuanto tuviera un lugar donde vivir y un empleo, se compraría algo de ropa. Empezó a calcular cuánto tiempo le llevaría ahorrar para poder comprarse una blusa de seda como la que Boa Hancock llevaba el otro día…

—¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo el barón detrás de ella—. Nadie ha usado ese columpio desde que Lammy era pequeña y lloraba si no la empujaba. ¿Quieres que te empuje?

—No, gracias. Momo está en mi regazo. No creo que le gustara —dio bajándose del columpio—. Volveré con la baronesa.

—¿Disfrutas de tu tiempo libre, Nami?

—Bastante —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Leeuwarden es el tipo de sitio que elegiría para vivir.

—Pues has tenido suerte, porque aquí estará tu casa. Dadan tiene una hermana que vive en el otro lado de la ciudad. Posee una antigua casa que ha convertido en apartamentos. Me dijo que el de arriba estaba libre y que lo prepararía para ti. No tiene inconveniente en que lleves los animales siempre que se comporten bien. Te llevaré a verlo mañana por la tarde. Me temo que esta tarde es imposible, tengo una cita.

Con Hancock, se dijo Nami para sus adentros.

—Es muy amable, doctor, pero si me da la dirección creo que podré encontrarlo yo sola.

—No lo dudo, pero la señora Botte no habla inglés y supongo que tú tampoco hablas demasiado holandés.

—Tengo un diccionario —dijo Nami mostrándose digna—. Estoy aprendiendo todo lo deprisa que puedo.

—Sí, bueno, pero dudo mucho que puedas aprender lo suficiente como para poder regatear con ella mañana por la tarde. Vendré a buscarte a las seis y media. Ya se lo he dicho a mi madre.

Tenía poco tiempo para pensarlo. Al día siguiente a la hora del té, Nami estaba cansada e irritable, aunque había intentado ocultárselo a la baronesa. La dama casi le había hecho perder la paciencia porque no sabía qué ponerse y aquello les había hecho ir con retraso al hospital. Además, aún se retrasaron más cuando al llegar la baronesa recordó que la hermana de Kureha estaba de guardia y quería saludarla. Necesitó mucho tacto y paciencia para explicarle que la doctora había viajado especialmente para verla a ella y que su tiempo era oro.

Finalmente le quitaron la escayola con éxito. Luego Nami acompañó a su paciente a hacerse radiografías antes de regresar de nuevo junto a la doctora. La consulta duró bastante tiempo puesto que ella y la baronesa eran viejos amigas.

Pasaron bastante rato recordando su juventud. No entraron en materia hasta que el barón se reunió con ellos. Fue entonces cuando Nami relevó a la enfermera del hospital mientras ella se iba a tomar un té. Estaba cansada de hacer radiografías, llevar notas del doctor y sostener a su paciente cuando ella necesitaba dar unos pasos. Tenía que llevarle vasos de agua, un abanico porque hacía calor, buscarle el bolso y animarla mientras ella se quejaba de que estaba agotada y preguntaba si no podrían continuar al día siguiente, cuando Nami, lo único que deseaba era arrojarse contra el cuello del barón para buscar alivio. No se atrevía a hacer algo así ni mucho menos. Simplemente era que, en su territorio, él parecía mucho menos cercano, más inaccesible, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Nami hizo lo que le habían dicho y cuando por fin terminaron, levantó de nuevo a la baronesa, le dio su bastón y esperó pacientemente a ver qué sucedía después.

El barón las escoltó hasta el coche sujetando firmemente del brazo a su madre. Nami los seguía detrás, asegurándose de que la baronesa utilizaba el bastón y no jugueteaba con él como era propensa a hacer. El barón acomodó a su madre en el coche y regresaron a casa.

Aquel día Nami pudo disfrutar de su tarde libre. Una amiga de la baronesa había ido a visitarla y ésta la dejó libre después de haber tomado el té. Después de haber sacado a Chopper y Momo a dar un rápido paseo, Nami subió a su habitación. Allí echó un vistazo a su escaso ropero. Tendría que ponerse el jersey verde. Había hecho muy buen día, pero estaba cubierto y empezaba a refrescar. Se vistió muy despacio, así que tuvo que darse prisa con el peinado y el maquillaje. Eran casi las seis y media y suponía que al barón no le haría gracia tener que esperarla.

«Probablemente esperaría horas por Hancock», pensó mientras se apresuraba a bajar hacia el vestíbulo.

Él salió del salón al tiempo que Nami llegaba al vestíbulo, le dio las buenas tardes mirando de reojo su vestido verde y, sin perder más tiempo, se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

—Creo que Chopper y Momo deberían venir con nosotros. Espera aquí.

Regresó muy rápido sosteniendo a Momo bajo un brazo y a Chopper caminando tranquilamente a su lado.

—Bepo ya está en el coche —le dijo.

La casa de la señora Botte estaba a diez minutos en coche, en el centro de una estrecha calle llena de casas similares con vistas al canal con una hilera de árboles y un muro detrás. La zona era muy tranquila y tenía la ventaja de estar a quince minutos andando del hospital. Cuando Nami salió del coche supo que sería feliz viviendo allí. Sólo le quedaba averiguar si sentiría lo mismo al ver a la señora Botte.

Y así fue. La señora Botte les estaba esperando en la puerta. Era una mujer bajita y de carácter alegre. Iba vestida de riguroso negro y llevaba el pelo recogido.

El barón se encargó de conducirlas hasta el vestíbulo y presentarlas. Después intercambió algunas palabras con la mujer y luego se dispuso a guiar a Nami a través de la empinada y estrecha escalera.

Había un pequeño rellano en el primer piso con dos puertas y en el segundo piso había otro aún más pequeño que hacía que las dos puertas estuvieran incluso más juntas, pero en el tercer piso el descansillo era tan diminuto que sólo permitía apoyarse de pie frente a la puerta que la señora Botte abrió.

Sorprendentemente la habitación era bastante grande ya que iba desde la parte de atrás de la casa hasta el frente. Tenía un ventanal en un extremo y la puerta en el otro. Estaba amueblado de forma muy sencilla, con una cama contra la pared, una mesa redonda, un par de lámparas, un sillón bastante raído y una pequeña cómoda con un espejo sobre ella. Había dos puertas que conducían a la cocina y a un mínimo cuarto de baño, respectivamente. Nami daba vueltas a su alrededor mostrando su alegría. Ahí estaba por fin su hogar.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó entrecortadamente—. ¿Podré permitírmelo?

—Se lo preguntaré a la señora Botte —él le dijo algo que hizo que sus ojos grises brillaran de alegría y después se giró hacia Nami. La suma que había mencionado le parecía demasiado, pero él añadió—: Ganarás el triple a la semana. ¿Crees que podrás apañártelas bien?

—Oh, sí. Sé que puedo hacerlo. ¿De verdad no le importa que vivan aquí Chopper y Momo?

El barón sonrió.

—Ni lo más mínimo. Verás que hay un pequeño balcón fuera de la puerta. Ella te proporcionará una caja grande para que ellos puedan dormir allí. Imagino que hará calor aquí, pero en invierno tendrás que utilizar algún medio de calefacción. ¿Quieres quedártelo?

—Sí, por favor. ¿Necesitará la fianza de una semana de alquiler por adelantado?

—Supongo que sí. Creo que ésa es la costumbre. Te mudarás… déjame ver, la semana que viene. ¿Quieres que ella te haga algo? No hay reparto de leche ni de pan, pero hay un par de tiendas muy cerca.

—La colada —dijo Nami de repente mientras se dirigía a mirar por el balcón. Era muy pequeño, pero había sitio para los animales y para sentarse. Podría marcharse a trabajar y dejar la puerta abierta. El muro era muy alto para que ellos pudieran saltarlo. Además, eran ya unos animales muy viejos para divertirse con esas cosas.

Nami regresó donde el barón y la señora Botte conversaban tranquilamente. Sacó el monedero.

—Ella te pedirá semanalmente el alquiler —le explicó el barón—. ¿Crees que podrás manejarte con el idioma?

Nami asintió.

—Oh, sí. Aprenderé. Tengo que hacerlo, ¿sabe?

Se despidieron de la señora Botte y regresaron al coche. En el camino de regreso, el barón le dijo que había concertado una cita para ver a la directora del hospital al día siguiente por la tarde.

—Una sala médica —le explicó—. De mujeres y turno de día, aunque más tarde tendrás que compartir el turno de noche. Te darán clases de holandés, pero verás que casi todos los empleados hablan más o menos inglés.

También le dijo su salario. Le parecieron un montón de florines. Probablemente sería capaz de ahorrar y comprarse ropa nueva. Empezó a soñar despierta hasta que la voz impaciente del barón le rogó que prestara atención.

—Soy un hombre ocupado —le recordó—. No tengo tiempo para tener que repetírtelo todo.

Nami le dijo que lo sentía y se concentró en las ventajas e inconvenientes de lo que él le estaba contando. Al llegar a la casa de la baronesa Nami y volvió a darle las gracias, pero cuando estaba en mitad de su pequeño discurso, él la cortó bruscamente.

—Querida, no es para tanto —le dijo mirando su reloj—. Llego tarde a una cita.

Nami salió del coche con Momo en brazos, abrió la puerta para que Chopper saliera y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Con la señorita Boa? Si lo hubiera sabido, barón… doctor, bueno qué más da, no le habría hecho perder el tiempo. Aún así me atrevo a decir que disfrutará de su tarde.

Sus ojos parecían enormes para su rostro y se habían oscurecido por la ira. Volvió la cabeza antes de que él pudiera decir nada y cruzó la calle para llamar a la puerta. Deseaba gritar, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Sin embargo, la amabilidad y la solemnidad de la presencia de Shachi impidieron que lo hiciera.

 **N/A: Holaaaaa! 5º capítulo listo xD, espero que les guste este también!**

 **Gracias por los reviews, fallows y favs, muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **El siguiente capítulo será subido el jueves, así que mientras visita los fics de _Dorobo no sagishi_ 8D son LuNa! ****Seguro te gustan mucho XD.**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

La semana pasó volando. La baronesa, a pesar de que estaba encantada de que Nami hubiera encontrado un empleo y un lugar donde vivir, estaba un poquito malhumorada ante la idea de que se marchara. En realidad, y según Nami le dijo, tenía un montón de empleados para atenderla, pero aquello no logró convencer a su paciente.

—Me gustaste desde el preciso instante en que me fijé en ti, querida —declaró la baronesa—. Voy a echarte de menos. Por supuesto, vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando.

Y Nami, acostumbrada a los modales imperiosos de la dama, le dijo que sí, que naturalmente lo haría.

—Viviré a muy poca distancia —señaló—. Y tendré tiempo libre como cualquier otra persona.

Nami había ido al hospital a hacer una entrevista. Estaba asustada, pero no era por el hecho de que temiera no ser capaz de hacerse con el trabajo, sino porque apenas tenía conocimientos de holandés. Sin embargo, le resultó un alivio descubrir que todo el mundo allí hablaba inglés. Le darían clases de holandés desde el primer día y esperaban que sacara provecho de ellas y hablara holandés siempre y cuando le fuera posible. Para empezar, la directora le explicó que compartiría guardia junto a otra enfermera hasta que ella se sintiera capaz de apañárselas sola.

—No te llevará mucho tiempo —declaró la directora alegremente—. Es increíble lo rápido que uno aprende si se esfuerza.

Nami había regresado a casa de la baronesa con un diccionario y un libro de términos médicos en holandés. Estaba encantada de observar que algunos no eran tan diferentes del inglés; de hecho, algunos términos eran ingleses.

Había visto al barón de camino, conduciendo su bonito coche por la estrecha carretera. Si él la había visto, no había dado señales de ello, pero ella tampoco lo esperaba. Ella había sido maleducada y él debía de pensar que era una desagradecida. Sin embargo, había intentado darle las gracias en varias ocasiones…

En su último día como enfermera de la baronesa y cuando se mudaba a su nueva casa, Hancock y el barón llegaron juntos mientras ella esperaba en el vestíbulo a que llegara un taxi. Hancock la saludó con la cabeza al pasar por su lado, pero el barón se detuvo.

—Ah, sí, naturalmente, comienzas en tu nuevo trabajo mañana —señaló el barón—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió Nami dirigiéndole la más breve de las miradas antes de inclinarse para ponerle el collar a Chopper

— ¿Estás esperando un coche?

Shachi respondió por ella en holandés.

El barón parecía desconcertado.

—No hay necesidad de que tomes un taxi. Yo te llevaré a casa de la señora Botte ahora mismo —frunció el ceño mirando a Nami—. Debe de haber habido algún mal entendido.

—No, no lo ha habido —le dijo Nami, consciente de que Hancock se había parado a medio camino y estaba escuchando.

Hancock regresó para descansar una mano sobre el brazo del barón.

—Law, déjala. Ya la has oído. Está esperando un taxi. Tu madre nos está esperando…

El barón hizo una mueca.

— ¿Puedes decírselo a mi madre, Hancock? —le dijo tranquilamente—. No tardaré más de diez minutos —y después le dijo a Nami—: Perdóname Nami, no era mi intención que te marcharas así.

Agarró la maleta de Nami y le hizo un gesto a Shachi para que la llevara fuera.

— ¿Se ha despedido mi madre de ti? —quiso saber mientras abría la puerta del coche y metía a Chopper dentro.

—Sí, gracias.

Nami recordó las lágrimas que la baronesa había derramado en su despedida y sonrió levemente. La baronesa no estaba en condiciones de pedirle un coche ni de preguntarle a Nami cómo iba a llegar hasta su nueva casa. Le había puesto un pequeño paquete en las manos, la había besado y después se había puesto a llorar.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, con Nami sentada con Momo en sus brazos. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de la señora Botte el barón se bajó del coche, sacó a Chopper y fue a llamar a la puerta antes de ir a ayudar a Nami.

—Ve arriba —le ordenó el barón—. Deja aquí las maletas, yo las subiré.

Así Nami, con Chopper corriendo tras ella y Momo en brazos, subió las escaleras detrás de la señora Botte. Al llegar al último descansillo, la mujer le entregó las llaves y Nami se dispuso a entrar en su propio apartamento.

Estaba aún más limpio y ordenado que en su visita anterior. Encima de la mesa, había un jarrón con flores con una tarjeta que decía «Bienvenida a casa, Nami». Ella estaba admirando las flores cuando el barón entró con sus cosas.

—¿No son preciosas? —se giró hacia él emocionada, casi olvidándose de lo poco que tenían que decirse el uno al otro—. ¿Quién las habrá puesto aquí? ¿Habrá sido la señora Botte? —frunció el ceño—. Pero ella no sabe que me llaman Nami. Estoy segura de que debe de haber sido la baronesa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno, no tiene razones para hacerlo. Gracias por haberme traído, a pesar de que no era necesario.

Él sonrió levemente.

— ¿Tienes suficiente dinero, Nami? ¿Se ha acordado mi madre de pagarte antes de que te marcharas?

Se sonrojó aún más.

—Tengo bastante dinero, gracias.

—Pero no te ha pagado —sonrió el de nuevo—. Mi madre nunca recuerda nada —sacó una cartera de su bolsillo y empezó a contar billetes que dejó sobre la mesa—. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o dinero, espero que cuentes conmigo, Nami.

Ésa sería la última cosa que haría. Aquello sólo servía para recalcar el abismo existente entre ellos.

—No tienes por qué mirarme de esa forma. A mí también me pagan, Nami.

Él se dirigió a la puerta.

—Supongo que te veré de vez en cuando por el hospital. Espero que disfrutes de tu trabajo y que seas feliz aquí.

Ella le dio las gracias. Nami podría no gustarle y resultarle un incordio, pero él era el último nexo existente entre ella y la vida tan protegida que había disfrutado durante todo el mes. Sentía una ridícula necesidad de pedirle que se quedara aunque sólo fuera por un rato, hasta que se acostumbrara a la idea de estar sola. Pero ya lo había retenido bastante. Querría volver junto a Hancock. Él aguardó un momento junto a la puerta, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, se marchó.

Ahora que estaba sola tenía que hacer muchas cosas. La señora Botte le había dejado un armario repleto de leche y comida suficiente para alimentarlos esa noche y la mañana siguiente. Ella lo miró con satisfacción antes de deshacer la maleta y preparar el cesto para los animales. Era ya bastante tarde cuando acabó de recoger y se puso a cenar. Después se preparó la cama y bajó las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible para sacar a los animales a dar un paseo por el parque.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el lujoso dormitorio en el que había estado durmiendo, pero tampoco lo tenía con la infeliz vida que había llevado en la casa de su madrastra. Nami, metida en su estrecha cama, no pudo evitar lamentar el haber perdido la agradable vida que había estado llevando.

«Al menos ahora sé cómo vive la otra mitad del mundo», se dijo.

Entraba a trabajar a las siete y media de la mañana, por lo que tuvo que levantarse a las seis para sacar a Chopper y Momo a pasear y desayunar. Regresaría a casa antes de las cuatro, así que tendría toda la tarde para ella.

Llegó hasta el hospital brincando. Estaba deseando empezar, pero a la vez estaba un poco nerviosa. Aunque no tenía por qué estarlo. Casi no había terminado de ponerse su blanco uniforme cuando una chica muy alta de pelo azul y ojos azules apareció en el vestuario y le rogó, en inglés, que la acompañara. El hospital era muy espacioso y moderno. Nami, que había estudiado en un hospital que era un laberinto de pasillos e interminables escaleras, fue conducida a través de un pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas.

—Administración —le dijo su guía. Después añadió amistosamente—: Me llamo Nerferteri Vivi—se detuvo para estrecharle la mano a Nami.

—Yo soy Nami Saunders, todo el mundo me llama Nami.

Se sonrieron antes de que Vivi se detuviera y llamara a una puerta. Después, Vivi se marchó.

—Te veo a la hora del café. Yo también hago guardias médicas.

Nami giró el pomo y entró. La directora Kureha estaba sentada en su escritorio. Le dio a Nami los buenos días y le rogó que se sentara mientras ella se refrescaba la memoria con los papeles que tenía delante de ella.

—El doctor Trafalgar da muy buenas referencias de ti —observó ella—. Por ello te ofrezco el puesto de enfermera en guardias médicas. Ya sabes el salario, te lo dije durante nuestra primera entrevista. La enfermera Neferteri te dirá el horario. Tus clases de holandés comenzarán inmediatamente y esperamos que estudies también en tu tiempo libre. Si a final de mes no has cumplido el objetivo que te hemos impuesto, no podrás conservar el puesto —sonrió de repente—. Pero creo que eso es muy poco probable —tocó una campanilla y de una puerta apareció una mujer hermosa vestida con un uniforme azul oscuro—. La enfermera Violet te acompañará hasta tu guardia. Espero que seas muy feliz con nosotros.

Nami se despidió adecuadamente y siguió a la enfermera Violet, contenta de haber salvado ya el primer obstáculo. Aquélla fue la primera de muchas otras mañanas. Las guardias eran todas iguales: habitaciones de seis camas y una estación de enfermeras, pero había tantas habitaciones que al principio era difícil distinguirlas. Todas las puertas eran iguales y los pacientes también lo eran. Nami, que seguía apresuradamente a Vivi descubrió que se parecía bastante al hospital en el que había estado en Leeds. Las seis mujeres que había atendido en la primera guardia sufrían de infecciones respiratorias. No importaba cómo se llamara aquello en holandés, las condiciones eran exactamente las mismas y las había atendido un montón de veces en Inglaterra, así que realmente no importaba mucho que sólo entendiera una palabra de veinte. El procedimiento era el mismo.

No tardó mucho en adquirir seguridad y confianza en sí misma, especialmente con los pacientes que hablaban inglés. Durante las pausas para tomar café se reunía con Vivi y otras enfermeras. Todas ellas parecían aceptarla como una más.

Un día, al bajar a comer con dos compañeras, se encontró en las escaleras con el barón. Él subía acompañado de su secretaria, algunos interinos y una asistente social. Nami se apartó a un lado para que pudieran pasar y el barón la miró de reojo levemente, le dedicó una suave sonrisa y continuó su camino. Nami lo miró fijamente. Realmente no esperaba que se hubiera parado, pero le habría encantado que lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a casa esa tarde se sintió un poco cansada, pero lo olvidó súbitamente al ver a Chopper y Momo acomodados felizmente en el balcón. Tomó el té y después se cambió de ropa para llevarlos a dar un paseo por el parque. Había refrescado un poco y todo el mundo se apresuraba en regresar a casa después de un día de trabajo. Nami subió las escaleras una vez más y, al llegar a su apartamento, deseó tener una radio para romper el silencio, pero se recordó a sí misma que no la necesitaba porque tenía que estudiar holandés. Había tenido, su primera clase esa misma tarde y era importante aprender lo más rápido posible. Llevó una silla hasta el balcón y, con los animales a sus pies, dedicó la siguiente hora al estudio.

El día siguiente fue más llevadero. Trabajaba de diez a seis, lo que significaba que tendría que sacar a Chopper y Momo antes de ir a la compra. Era demasiado tiempo para dejar a las mascotas solas, así que les dio de comer, les arregló el cesto y se marchó a trabajar. Cuando regresó por la tarde estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo más que sacar a los animales a dar su habitual paseo por el parque, hacerse un té y una tostada e irse a dormir temprano.

Al día siguiente también estaba cansada porque había tenido que trabajar desde la una hasta las ocho, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a los turnos y el trabajo le resultaba mucho más fácil. Además, su profesora estaba contenta con su progreso en las clases de holandés. Se fue a la cama contenta y se echó un momento a repasar mentalmente su día.

Había vuelto a ver al barón. Una vieja paciente enferma del corazón, la señora Fiske, había sufrido un infarto por la tarde. Fue Nami quien vio el repentino colapso de la mujer, apretó la alarma, arrojó las almohadas al suelo y, con la paciente sobre la cama, comenzó el masaje cardíaco. Lo más correcto habría sido que la paciente hubiese estado tumbada en el suelo, pero eso era demasiado para sus fuerzas y alguien más debería haberle suministrado oxígeno. Nami, realizando el masaje cardíaco sesenta veces por minuto, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de otra cosa. La alarma sonaría en unos segundos y los miembros del equipo de urgencias acudirían de allá donde estuvieran. El barón, que casualmente pasaba por allí cuando Nami dio la alarma, tumbó a la paciente en el suelo y ordenó a Nami que comenzara la respiración boca a boca mientras el equipo de urgencias llegaba. El anestesista reemplazó a Nami y después la enfermera Violet le hizo una señal para que se marchara a la otra guardia en el pasillo de enfrente, donde debería haber ido en primer lugar. Había sido toda una suerte que pasara primero por la habitación de la señora Fiske…

Estaba acomodando a otro paciente en su silla para que pudiera tomarse el té cuando se abrió la puerta y el barón entró en la habitación. Él saludó a los seis pacientes y cruzó la habitación hasta donde Nami estaba haciendo la cama.

—La señora Fiske se ha recuperado —le dijo él.

Nami se incorporó.

—Me alegro mucho, señor. Gracias por venir a decírmelo —le dijo sujetando aún la sábana.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Naturalmente, tenía que decírtelo. Supiste reaccionar a tiempo y eso le salvó la vida —se dio media vuelta, les dijo adiós a los pacientes y se marchó.

— ¡Por amor de Dios, parece que yo tengo la culpa de todo! —murmuró Nami sacudiendo fuertemente las almohadas.

Aquella noche, antes de dormirse, lloró un poco, aunque no sabía muy bien por que.

A la mañana siguiente empezaba a trabajar a las diez. Empezaba a acostumbrase a la rutina y estaba asombrada por la cantidad de palabras que había aprendido a pesar de que no las pronunciara del todo bien. Ahora ya no se sentía tan extranjera. Las enfermeras eran muy amables con ella y el jefe de admisiones se había parado a hablar con ella y a preguntarle cómo le iba. Después de dejar a Chopper y Momo listos para pasar el día, se marchó a trabajar.

Por la tarde regresó a casa corriendo. Le había parecido un día muy largo y caluroso, pero ahora por la tarde había empezado a refrescar. Sacaría a sus mascotas a dar su habitual paseo por el parque y después se haría unos huevos revueltos para cenar. Subió las escaleras despacio. Había tenido un día duro, pero aún así era feliz. Aceleró el paso, llegó al tercer descansillo y sacó la llave. Podía oír la respiración de Chopper tras la puerta y a Momo maullando dándole la bienvenida. Abrió la puerta y ambos la recibieron encantados.

Nami les dio de comer primero y después, con la idea de dar un paseo, se duchó y se puso un vestido. Ya empezaba a estar cansada de su escaso fondo de armario. Se compraría algo nuevo dentro de una semana, cuando le hubieran pagado. De momento, tendría que conformarse con el vestido azul de algodón. Se cepilló el pelo y se lo dejó suelto. También se calzó las sandalias. No se había molestado en ponerse maquillaje porque hacía mucho calor, pero se pintó los labios y se apresuró a buscar la correa de Chopper. Estaba buscándola debajo del sofá cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Kom binnen —dijo ella, pensando que sería la señora Botte, que le había prometido llevarle huevos de la granja de su hija.

Pero no era ella.

El barón Law entró y observó a Nami con la cabeza metida bajo el cama

—No deberías decirle a nadie que pase sin saber antes quién es, Nami.

Ella retrocedió con la correa en la mano y se puso en pie, avergonzada.

—Bueno, pensé que era la señora Botte —le explicó—. ¿Quién más vendría aquí?

—Quizá yo —sugirió su visitante.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¿He hecho algo mal en mi guardia? Intento ser muy cuidadosa, pero es un idioma tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con gravedad y le aseguró que no había ningún problema.

—Lo es, pero todo el mundo está muy contento con tu progreso —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Estás cómoda aquí?

—Sí, gracias —Nami lo miró preguntándose por qué habría ido a verla.

—Bien. Pensé que podríamos salir esta tarde para ponernos al día con… bueno, con tu carrera.

Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no se le ocurrió nada que decir. ¿Por qué se habría molestado en subir todas las escaleras cuando habría sido más fácil preguntárselo en el hospital?

—Bueno, es muy amable de su parte, pero no… No tengo nada que ponerme.

La cara del barón Law permaneció impasible, sin mostrar signos de que estuviera cambiando sus planes.

—Me parece que estás perfecta para un picnic.

— ¡Oh, un picnic! Gracias de todas formas, pero no puedo. Chopper y Momo han estado encerrados todo el día y les he prometido un paseo por el parque.

—Bepo está en el coche. Ellos también pueden venir —él abrió la puerta—. Tengo un mensaje de Dadan para la señora Botte, así que te esperaré abajo —hizo una pausa—. Casi se me olvida, Lammy me ha dado recuerdos para ti. Si estás libre mañana quiere llevarte a comer. Y mi madre, aparte de mandarte recuerdos quiere que tomes el té con ella. Lammy lo organizará todo, eso espero.

Cerró la puerta despacio detrás de él y Nami escuchó sus pasos por la escalera. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera ido a verla. A menos que tuviera cierto sentido de responsabilidad y obligación hacia ella. Probablemente se trataría de eso. Le puso la correa a Chopper y salió de su apartamento cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y sintiendo cierto orgullo por poder hacer algo así.

El barón había tomado posesión del teléfono de la señora Botte para darle instrucciones a Penguin. Tenía que cancelar la mesa que el barón había reservado para aquella tarde en el exclusivo hotel Borg de Breedenburg y pedirle a Dadan que se pusiera al teléfono.

—Quiero que prepares una cesta de picnic para dos —le dijo a su ama de llaves—. Cena fría y café, y dile a Shachi que ponga también una botella de Moselle dulce —después escuchó pacientemente a Dadan—. Querida Dadan, sabes que en realidad no quieres decir eso.

Se oyó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Dadan, hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Tienes quince minutos.

Dadan volvió a gruñir y dijo:

—No es mejor que cuando era un niño pequeño. Penguin lo estará esperando con todo preparado, barón.

Él estaba en el vestíbulo y parecía como si hubiera tenido que estar esperando mucho tiempo hasta que Nami bajara.

Sólo había unos treinta kilómetros hasta la casa del barón, además, la carretera era buena. Los animales compartían el asiento de atrás y Nami, sentada delante con el barón, trataba de mantener una conversación educada. Le resultada difícil pensar en algo de que hablar. No creía que su acompañante estuviera interesado en sus actividades diarias y además tampoco tenía mucho que contar. Se despreocupó empezando a hablar del tiempo y se sintió aliviada al ver que el barón giraba en la parada en la puerta de la casa.

—Voy a recoger el picnic —le dijo, y se fue a hablar con Penguin, que lo estaba esperando.

Pusieron la cesta de picnic en el maletero. Penguin le dedicó a Nami una agradable sonrisa y, después, mientras el barón volvía hacia el Rolls Royce, se retiró. Después, cuando hubo estado lo suficientemente lejos de vista, se dirigió hacia la cocina para hablar con Dafan.

—Nunca he visto al señor ser tan atento hacia una joven dama tan poco agraciada y tan poco elegante. No es que no sea una muchacha agradable, que de hecho lo es —añadió deliberadamente—. Supongo que siente lástima por ella — suspiró—. Cuando pienso en todas las bellas jóvenes en las que ha estado interesado…

—No se trata sólo de la apariencia —observó Dadan—. Aunque la chica ganaría mucho si engordara un poquito. Les he puesto un montón de comida. Me preguntó dónde irán.

Nami también se lo preguntaba. El barón, que mantenía una conversación amena, había tomado una carretera hacia la costa norte. Después, volvió a girar y siguieron un camino entre campos al lado del dique que conducía hasta un pueblecito de madera.

—Esto es muy bonito —dijo Nami—. Me gustan los árboles —después, cuando pasó por una verja abierta y un camino de arena, preguntó—: ¿Esto no es privado?

—Sí, pero conozco al propietario. No tiene objeción por que vengamos aquí.

¿Sería quizá el sitio favorito para hacer picnics del barón y Hancock? Nami suspiró y echó un vistazo alrededor suyo. El camino se ensanchaba hasta una carretera rodeada de prados entre los que había una casa. Era una granja impecable. Estaba recién pintada, sus ventanas relucían y los geranios la rodeaban. Mientras pasaban, Becky se dio media vuelta para verla.

— ¿Es realmente una granja? Eso parece, pero está tan bien cuidada…

—Lo es. Una granja para ganado y caballos.

—Su amigo es muy afortunado. ¡Qué suerte poder vivir aquí rodeado de árboles y animales! Es un sitio genital para los niños.

—Luffy no está casado.

—Pero seguro que no vive aquí solo. Sería un despilfarro.

—Bueno, no. Sólo viene aquí los fines de semana y en vacaciones.

—Oh pobre hombre. ¿Trabaja mucho y vive lejos de aquí?

Él no le proporcionó más información, pero siguió el camino a través de los prados, hasta que vieron el mar frente a ellos.

—Oh, esto es el paraíso —declaró Nami—. ¿Es aquí donde vamos a hacer el picnic?

—Creo que sí, podemos hacerlo aquí. Llévate a Momo a dar un paseo mientras yo descargo la comida. Los perros pueden divertirse solos.

Caminó por la playa con Momo. La brisa era cálida y olía a mar y a árboles. El cielo era de un azul claro y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el canto de los pájaros y los felices ladridos de los perros. Nami pensó que aquello era perfecto, pero no sabía por qué de repente se sintió triste. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. El barón le rogó que fuera para cenar. Ella fue enseguida. Sería mejor no hacerle esperar; después de todo estaba siendo muy amable al querer compartir aquella tarde con ella.

Dadan había hecho milagros en el tiempo que el barón le había concedido. Nami se sentó en la arena con Momo en el regazo. La brisa del mar había dado color a su rostro y había despeinado su melena por encima de sus hombros. El barón, observándola, pensó que, aunque no tuviera mucho por lo que sentirse feliz, ella era probablemente la persona más feliz que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Todo está delicioso —dijo ella felizmente—. Aunque en el hospital también nos dan muy bien de comer.

Él le llenó el plato.

—Ah, sí, cuéntamelo —le rogó él.

Tenía mucho que contarle. Después de relatarle todo se habían terminado toda la comida y ella se sentía un poco confusa por el vino. Nami se recostó contra Chopper y suspiró.

—Este es el mejor picnic que he hecho nunca —le dijo.

—¿Sueles hacerlos con frecuencia?

—Cuando era pequeña mi madre, mi padre y yo los hacíamos mucho, pero no lo había vuelto a hacer desde entonces.

Chopper mantuvo la voz firme para que él no sintiera pena de ella.

—Pero hicimos un picnic en Molde, ¿no?

—Y fue genial. Nunca imaginé que vería Noruega. Es increíble cómo la vida cambia y de repente todo es diferente…

Ella lo observó y vio que él estaba frunciendo el ceño. Lo estaba aburriendo, estaba divagando. Ella no tenía buena presencia ni buena conversación. Se incorporó y empezó a recoger los restos de su comida mientras él la miraba en silencio hasta que lo tuvo todo recogido. Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva él se levantó, condujo a los animales hasta el coche y le abrió la puerta a Nami y a Chopper.

Él casi no habló de regreso a casa, pero al llegar salió del coche y le abrió la puerta. Nami se detuvo en la puerta. Se sentía avergonzada y extraña porque no sabía por qué él se había retraído. Enseguida le dio las gracias por aquella estupenda tarde, pero él la cortó de repente.

—Voy a subir.

En su pequeño apartamento hacía demasiado calor cuando llegaron. Con la presencia del barón, el espacio parecía incluso más pequeño. Nami encendió la lamparilla.

—Hace calor, pero será agradable en invierno. ¿Le apetece tomar una taza de café?

Él estaba apoyado contra la puerta, observándola.

—Gracias, pero no. Has engordado un poco y eso te sienta muy bien, Nami.

Ella se sorprendió tanto ante aquel comentario que lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta.

—¿No querrá decir que me estoy poniendo gorda?

El terror que mostraba su voz le hizo reír.

—No, sólo quiero decir que ya no eres un delgado gatito.

Ella no tenía nada que decir a eso.

—Ha sido una tarde maravillosa. Muchas gracias, Chopper y Momo también han disfrutado mucho.

—¿Y yo, Nami? ¿Crees que he disfrutado?

Su voz era demasiado suave para su gusto, pero ella le contestó en serio.

—Sí. Lo ha hecho al principio, pero después empecé a aburrirlo, ¿verdad? El vino, ya sabe. No estoy acostumbrada y me hace hablar más de la cuenta. Siento que para usted haya sido una tarde desperdiciada.

—Te equivocas —su voz era tan dulce que no parecía él—. He disfrutado cada momento, Nami.

Dio un paso al frente y, con un brazo, la estrechó fuertemente contra él. La besó y se fue corriendo, dejándola allí mirando fijamente la puerta. Podía oírle bajar las escaleras corriendo hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron.

—¡Soy un tonta! –gritó girándose hacia Chopper y Momo—. Oh, queridos míos, ¿sabéis lo que ha pasado? Me he enamorado de él, de Law, del barón Trafalgar Water D. ¡Más me habría valido haberme enamorado de la luna!

Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

 **N/A: Alguien entiende que le pasa a Law xD ehhh la pobre Nami acepto que está enamorada, esperemos que Law también lo haga.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se leen por esa adaptación :") de verdad muchas gracias.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Rous D. Monkey** **:Law actúa a veces muy raro e-e pero eso es lo entretenido verdad xD. Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review -inserta miles de kokoros-.**

 **Guest** **: creo que se dónde usar a Ace! Seguro que te gusta, aun que es una novela muy corta, no será tan amplio. Gracias por tu review!**

 **El siguiente capítulo será el domingo, así que un saludo grande hasta ese día xD.**

 **(Dorobo: 8"v Oda entró en hiatus esta semana, así que queda justificado el nuestro ;"v).**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Cap_** ** _í_** ** _tulo 7_**

Lloró durante bastante tiempo con los animales acurrucados junto a ella inquieta, pero de repente dejó de sollozar, se sonó la sonrojada nariz y se limpió la cara.

—Veréis —les explicó—. No podemos volver a Inglaterra. No tengo suficiente dinero para poneros en cuarentena y además tendría que encontrar un empleo. Eso suponiendo que Arlong ni mi madrastra me encontraran —dijo mientras sentía un escalofrío con tan sólo pensarlo—. Además, soy feliz aquí. Y vosotros también. Simplemente tengo que mantenerme alejada de él, ¿verdad?

La sola idea hizo que de nuevo brotaran lágrimas de sus ojos, pero Nami se recuperó enseguida. Llorar no servía de nada. Se limpió la cara, se arregló el pelo, se hizo una taza de té y se fue a la cama. Sus mascotas, conscientes de su sufrimiento, rompieron la estricta norma de no subirse a la cama con ella y la hicieron sentirse más arropada con el ofrecimiento de su silenciosa simpatía. Así se quedó dormida.

No necesitaba preocuparse por mantenerse alejada del barón. No lo vio durante varios días y cuando lo hizo durante sus guardias, su austera forma de darle los buenos días no le dio pie a un acercamiento. También volvió a verlo otra tarde mientras conducía a la ciudad con Hancock. Ella estaba guapísima, así que cualquier esperanza que Nami pudiera haber albergado se desvaneció de repente. Aquella tarde se apresuró a volver a casa y empleó la tarde estudiando holandés.

Nami había pensado en un plan. Se daría seis meses para aprender el suficiente holandés para hablar con seguridad y poder encontrar otro trabajo y mudarse a otra parte de Holanda, lo más lejos posible del barón. Él nunca sabría dónde se había ido, probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Por el momento tendría que aprovechar los días al máximo. Ahora estaba disfrutando de su trabajo. Había comprobado que se trataba más o menos de lo mismo que hacía en Inglaterra. A pesar de que los pacientes hablaran un idioma distinto, en realidad no eran tan diferentes. También había hecho amigas entre las enfermeras y varios interinos se paraban a hablar con ella en algún momento del día. Y la enfermera Violet, aparentemente tan fría como un bloque de hielo, había demostrado tener un corazón de oro. Era muy paciente con ella e incluso sonreía ante los destrozos que Nami hacía con el idioma. Después de una semana aproximadamente, había comenzado a hablarle en holandés. No era que Nami la entendiera mucho, porque normalmente tenía que repetirle las instrucciones en inglés, pero al menos estaba aprendiendo y lo hacía rápido.

A pesar de temer encontrarse con el barón allí, Nami también había ido a tomar el té a casa de la baronesa. Él estaba en el hospital y, a pesar de que la baronesa había insistido en que Nami se quedara a esperarlo, ella había sido capaz de inventarse una invitación al cine para poder marcharse justo a tiempo. La baronesa había sido muy amable y se había interesado por su progreso, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo hablaran de su convalecencia. Ahora ya caminaba muy bien con la ayuda de un bastón.

—Es una pena que Lammy haya tenido que volver a La Haya —le dijo a Nami—. Su esposo regresó antes de lo previsto, así que tuvo que marcharse enseguida — suspiró—. Me agrada tanto verla felizmente casada… Si Law se casara también… Pero no, prefiero que no. Esa Boa Hancock…

—Es una chica muy guapa —le dijo Nami tomando una finísima taza de porcelana que había empezado a temblar en sus manos con sólo pensarlo.

—Lo sé —declaró la baronesa impacientemente—. Pero es una pena que ella también lo sepa. Lo más importante para ella es su apariencia física. Eso lo antepone a cualquier cosa o persona. ¿Sabes, querida, que tarda más de dos horas en vestirse? Además, tiene demasiada ropa.

A Nami le pareció muy gracioso que la baronesa dijera eso, puesto que ella misma tenía montones de ropa, pero no se atrevió a sonreír. La pequeña dama que tenía frente a ella podía ser caprichosa y testaruda, pero también era la amabilidad personificada.

—Bueno, no creo que eso le importe mucho a su hijo. Él estará tan orgulloso de ella...

Después, cuando Nami ya no pudo soportar por más tiempo oírla hablar sobre él, se excusó y se echó a la calle ansiosa por no encontrarse con el barón.

Pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Unos cuantos días después, cuando él estaba de guardia y las demás enfermeras estaban en su hora del café, Nami tuvo que sumarse a la procesión que iba tras él para llevar a cabo la humilde tarea de correr las cortinas para que los yacientes fueran examinados, sujetarlos mientras lo hacían y rehacer las camas después de que hubieran terminado. Tuvo mala suerte de que aquel día todas las pacientes fueran de constitución grande que necesitaban ser ayudadas para apoyarse contra las almohadas e incorporarse mientras el barón les examinaba el pecho. Era muy difícil mantenerse alejada de él en aquella situación, cuando sus cabezas estaban a punto de chocar y sus manos a punto de rozarse. La pequeña nariz de Nami se había quedado impregnada con la fragancia del perfume del barón, pero ella había intentado ignorarlo, algo que a él no parecía resultarle difícil. Incluso cuando la miraba, sus grises ojos parecían ver a través de ella, como si estuvieran concentrados en algún punto distante mientras él seguía con su exploración. De hecho, Nami pudo comprobarlo aquel mismo día un poco más tarde, cuando se cruzó con él en las escaleras.

—¿Qué tal te va, Nami? No te he visto últimamente.

Ella tuvo que recobrar el aliento para poder contestarle.

—Muy bien, gracias —le dijo agachando la cabeza y apresurándose a escapar.

El buen tiempo se estropeó unos días después. El cielo azul se vio reemplazado por unos nubarrones que amenazaban tormentas y que ocasionalmente descargaban lluvia. Nami llegó a su apartamento cansada y empapada y estaba en la puerta, escurriéndose como un perro mojado, cuando la puerta de la señora Botte se reunió con ella. Nami sonrió y la saludó, pero se preguntó por qué estaría ella tan agitada.

—Chopper —comenzó a decir, pero hablaba tan bajo que Nami apenas la entendía—. Se ha marchado hace una hora, quizá dos. Es culpa mía, señorita Saunders. Subí a su apartamento para cerrar las ventanas en caso de que lloviera, ¿entiende?, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo antes de que yo pudiera ir tras él. Ha desaparecido —añadió—. El gato está a salvo.

Nami permaneció allí sin decir nada, pensando en todas las cosas horribles que le podían haber sucedido a Chopper Se había quitado el impermeable para sacudirlo, pero volvió a ponérselo.

—Voy a buscarlo, no puede estar muy lejos. Quizá esté en el parque —le dijo lentamente en un extraño holandés.

Bajó la calle y continuó hasta cruzar el canal y mirar en las orillas. Lo buscó por todo el parque silbando para poder escuchar algún ladrido del viejo Chopper, pero no había ni rastro de él, así que se tomó un minuto para pensar dónde podría estar realmente. Podrían haberlo atropellado o a lo mejor estaba atascado en alguna alcantarilla, herido e incapaz de moverse. Quizá alguien lo hubiera atrapado para venderlo a un laboratorio…

Su mente pensó en todas aquellas atrocidades antes de recuperar de nuevo el sentido común. Aunque viejo, era un perro sensato, así que posiblemente se habría refugiado de la lluvia. Si no lo encontraba pronto iría a la comisaría.

Regresó a casa, donde la señora Botte la esperaba impaciente y con gesto preocupado a la puerta de su casa. Nami paró para decirle que mantuviera los ojos abiertos por si lo veía y se marchó corriendo otra vez. A Chopper le gustaba el agua. En una o dos ocasiones se había aventurado en las orillas de los canales de los barrios cercanos para mirarse en sus turbias aguas. Nami anduvo por las calles llamándolo, silbándole y buscando en cada uno de los rincones de los canales hasta llegar a una calle lateral que conducía a un canal mucho más ancho cruzado por puentes. Se disponía a cruzar el primero cuando se topó de repente con el barón.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo corriendo por las calles bajo la lluvia? —le preguntó.

Nami apenas se detuvo.

—Chopper se ha perdido.

Anduvo un metro aproximadamente antes de que el barón la sujetara del brazo.

—No, no te vayas así. ¿Cuándo se ha marchado?

—Hace unas dos horas. La señora Botte no está segura. Salió corriendo de casa cuando ella subió a cerrar las ventanas —tragó saliva—. He buscado en el parque y en la calle. Ahora déjeme marchar, por favor —sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el estrepitoso ruido de un trueno.

El barón Law se alzó el cuello de su Burberry.

—Tú ve por ese lado, yo buscaré por éste. Lo encontraremos, Nami. ¿No tienes miedo de la tormenta?

Estaba aterrorizada, pero la ansiedad por encontrar a Chopper era más fuerte que su miedo. Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una calle desierta a través de la lluvia para mirar en el canal y en todas las puertas y callejones. Podía ver al barón en el otro lado haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella y eso la hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Llegó al siguiente puente. Era más grande que el resto y bajo sus pilares había amontonada un montón de basura, madera, viejas cajas y alambre. Estaba tan oscuro que casi no podía ver lo que había bajo el puente, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó un leve aullido. Trepó hasta el borde del canal y vio a Chopper apretujado entre un montón de basura. Ella le silbó y lo llamó animosamente, pero él sólo aullaba una y otra vez. La luz de otro relámpago estremecedor le mostró que Chopper estaba atrapado y era incapaz de liberarse.

El agua estaba mugrienta. Nami se quitó el impermeable, se deslizó por la orilla y empezó a nadar hacia el puente. Había casi llegado cuando se acordó que debía haber avisado al barón. Naturalmente podía gritar, pero la posibilidad de tragar una bocanada de semejante agua le quitaba las ganas. Llegó al primero de los palos que comprendían el perímetro de los desechos entre los cuales Chopper estaba atrapado y flotó en el agua.

A pesar de que no ladrara, Chopper estaba encantado de verla. Por lo que ella podía ver, estaba empapado y agotado. Nami tomó aire y gritó:

— ¡Estoy aquí!

—Menos mal que te vi meterte en el agua —le dijo el barón tranquilamente cuando apareció detrás de ella.

Chopper se mantuvo quieto mientras el barón intentaba liberarlo de los alambres, las maderas y sacarle un par de clavos oxidados de las patas traseras.

—Bien —dijo por fin—. Es imposible saber ahora si está herido en algún otro sentido. Yo lo llevaré de vuelta. Tú ve a ponerte el impermeable y sube al puente.

Nami no dijo nada. Estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a Chopper que no se había percatado de la lluvia ni de la tormenta, pero ahora los dientes le habían empezado a castañetear.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vas a agarrar una pulmonía!

Nami regresó nadando y trepó hasta la orilla. Se puso el impermeable, lo que era un poco absurdo puesto que ya estaba empapada, y corrió sobre el puente asustada por la tormenta.

El barón la estaba esperando con Chopper en brazos. Nami lo miraba con miedo.

—Está bien. Sólo cojea. Gracias a Dios tu casa no está muy lejos —le dijo el barón.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de la señora Botte.

—¡Dios, cómo olemos! —le dijo cuando dejó que ella entrara antes en la casa.

Nami se sorprendió al verlo reír. Ella también soltó una carcajada y la señora Botte, que los esperaba ansiosa con la puerta abierta, los miró atónita. Podría haberles hecho un montón de preguntas, pero el barón la cortó con una sonrisa y empezó a subir las escaleras. Nami iba la primera y él la seguía con Chopper quejándose. Al llegar al diminuto descansillo él tomó la llave de la mano de ella y abrió la puerta, dejó que Nami entrara y después dejó al perro cuidadosamente en la alfombrita.

—Agua caliente y jabón —le pidió pausadamente—. Mientras yo veo a Chopper, ¿qué te parece si te das una ducha y te pones algo seco?

Él se quitó la chaqueta y se fue al fregadero.

—Su impermeable…

—Llamaré a Penguin ahora mismo. Él puede recogerlo —sonrió de repente—. Estás espantosa, querida, pero eres una chica muy valiente.

Aquél no era el tipo de cumplido que una mujer agradecía, pero ella supuso que era mejor que nada.

—Ahora quítate esa ropa —le ordenó él.

—Sí, ¿pero Chopper?

—Se las apañará. Voy a limpiarlo y a llamar al veterinario.

Nami agarró unos pantalones y un jersey del armario y, con el pelo chorreando sobre los hombros, se arrodilló juntó a él y Chopper.

El barón había hecho un gran trabajo con el viejo perro. Estaba limpio y casi seco y su pata herida reposaba sobre un almohadón.

— ¿Debo llamar ahora? ¿Y usted? —preguntó Nami.

El barón hizo una leve mueca.

—No, yo llamaré al veterinario y a Penguin. Él podrá traerme algo de ropa. Le preguntaré a la señora Botte si puedo utilizar su ducha. Estaré de vuelta antes de que venga el veterinario.

Cuando se quedaron a solas Nami abrazó fuertemente a Chopper, dio de comer al impaciente Momo y ordenó todo el follón que el barón había montado. Acababa de terminar cuando el veterinario llegó, un alegre joven que se presentó como Cobi y que empezó a trabajar con Chopper sin más preámbulos.

— ¿No está Law? —quiso saber.

—Está abajo cambiándose de ropa. Verás, se metió en el canal…

— ¿Se cayó el perro al agua? —preguntó él.

—No lo sabemos. Se perdió y cuando lo encontramos estaba entre un montón de desechos debajo de un puente.

Law podría contarle el resto de la historia luego. De momento examinó a Chopper, le limpió la pata herida, le puso un par de puntos y le dio antibióticos.

—Se curará —dijo al fin—. Debe estar en reposo durante un día o dos. Me pasaré por aquí a echarle un vistazo en un par de días. Law tiene mi número de teléfono si quisieras verme antes.

Nami le dio las gracias preguntándose si debería decirle que no tenía ese tipo de relación con el barón pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, éste subió para saludar al veterinario y conversar con él brevemente. Nami, que esperaba que el barón se marchara al mismo tiempo, se quedó perpleja cuando él se sentó en el sillón al lado de la estufa, se puso a Momo en las rodillas y le preguntó con la más suave de las voces si tenía café.

—Sí, lo haré enseguida.

—Espero que lo hagas a la manera holandesa. Como o hacéis en Inglaterra es imbebible.

Nami se apresuró a asegurarle que la señora Botte le había enseñado cómo hacerlo y se marchó a su pequeña cocina. Un minuto o dos después alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Penguin y traía una bandeja llena de vasos y una botella. Le dio las buenas tardes a Nami y le expresó su alivio por que su aventura no hubiera acabado peor. Todavía hablando en inglés, le informó a su señor que estaba a punto de volver a Huize Raukema, que había encontrado el impermeable y recogido el Rolls Royce del aparcamiento del hospital.

— ¿Hay algún mensaje para la señorita Boa, barón?

El barón miró fijamente a su viejo amigo y sirviente. Parecía molesto y le contestó con algo que parecía una palabrota, aunque Nami no los entendió.

—Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. ¿Podrás excusarme, Penguin? Dile que he sido inevitablemente retenido y que es mejor que vaya sin mí. Preséntale mis disculpas.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo Penguin antes de desearles buenas tardes y marcharse.

—Es muy agradable —dijo Nami—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que trabaja para usted?

—La leyenda dice que me sostuvo en sus rodillas cuando era un bebé.

Nami trató de imaginarse a su acompañante como un bebé, pero no lo consiguió.

—Siento haberle estropeado la tarde. Espero que la señorita Boa no se disguste.

—Se pondrá furiosa —le dijo tranquilamente—. Bébete el coñac, evitará que agarres un resfriado —se inclinó un momento sobre Chopper y escuchó sus ronquidos— . Parece que ahora se encuentra bien.

Nami bebió un sorbito de coñac y arrugó la nariz.

—Tiene un sabor muy peculiar.

El barón no movió ni un solo músculo de la cara. Él nunca habría dicho que el sabor de su mejor coñac era peculiar.

—Supongo que hay que aprender a apreciarlo —dijo al levantarse del sillón para dejar a Momo suavemente en el suelo, y se apoyó en la puerta—. ¿Estás contenta en el hospital? Me ha parecido que el trabajo puede resultar muy pesado para ti…

Nami se puso pálida. No había tenido éxito a pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado.

—No, no quiero decir que no seas capaz de realizar el trabajo, que por cierto, pareces hacerlo de maravilla. Simplemente creo que los pacientes que tienes que mover son tres veces más grandes que tú.

Nami se sonrojó. Ella había pensado que él no la había visto, pero lo había hecho.

—Soy muy fuerte.

Tomó otro sorbo de coñac y después otro. No le gustaba el sabor, pero era deliciosamente reconfortante. Empezaba a sentirse aturdida. En los últimos días había intentado olvidarse del barón, pero no había servido de nada. El esfuerzo simplemente le había dado un constante dolor de cabeza que la mantenía despierta incluso por las noches, pero ahora de repente se sentía bastante alegre.

—Todavía no le he dado las gracias. Habría sido un trabajo en vano el haber buscado yo sola a Chopper—dio otro trago—. No sabía que caminara… Quiero decir que pensaba que siempre iba o venía del trabajo en coche. Lo he visto algunas veces regresando del hospital en compañía de la señorita Boa.

Él la miró fijamente con unos profundos ojos grises.

— ¿Sí?

A Nami se le había subido el coñac a la cabeza, y dijo:

—Realmente no debería casarse con ella. ¿Sabe?, no es la mujer ideal para usted.

El barón cambió ligeramente de posición y dio un trago.

— ¿No debería? —le preguntó suavemente—. Por favor, dame consejo, querida mía

Su tono debería haberla advertido, pero estaba en tal estado de euforia que no se dio cuenta de ello.

—Necesita alguien amable y cariñoso que sepa sobrellevar su mal carácter. Alguien que cuide de usted y se asegure de que duerme lo suficiente y…

— ¡Dios mío! —estalló el barón—. ¿Y esa enumeración de virtudes? ¿Será tan guapa como buena? Imagino que también será lista, divertida y excitante. ¿O acaso debería ser una gatita flacucha y sin conversación como tú, Nami?

Le pareció que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había agolpado en su rostro. Le ardían las mejillas, pero lo peor de todo era la humillación. La esperanza de que ella pudiera gustarle desapareció totalmente. Estaba claro que no le gustaba pero, ¿era necesario ser tan cruel y hablarle de esa forma? Todo era culpa suya, no debería haber bebido coñac. Nami se obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sería guapa y divertida porque, que yo sepa, nunca se fijaría en nadie que no lo fuera, ¿no es así? Pero también podría ser amable. Siento haberle dicho esas cosas, pero lo he hecho porque lo estimo demasiado y me gustaría que fuera feliz.

—Estás borracha, querida. Ha debido de ser porque no has cenado y has tomado coñac. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Si yo fuera tú, me limitaría al té.

Dejó el vaso al lado del de ella, le dio las buenas noches y corrió por las escaleras tan deprisa que ni siquiera cerró la puerta al salir. Nami la cerró despacio y después fue a sentarse junto al adormilado Chopper. Enseguida Momo fue a sentarse a su lado. Y allí estuvieron mientras ella se sentía tan infeliz que lloró durante un rato.

Después se hizo algo de té y se fue a la cama. Estaba a punto de apagar la luz cuando la señora Botte llamó a la puerta. Cuando Nami abrió, le entregó una nota.

—Penguin —dijo ella señalando hacia abajo.

Era una breve nota que decía que el barón lo había dispuesto todo para que pudiera tomarse los dos próximos días libres en el hospital para poder cuidar de Chopper.

Nami pensó que debía estarle agradecida por su amabilidad y se fue a la cama, pero no pudo pegar ojo pensando en lo horrible que se sentiría la próxima vez que viera al barón.

Los dos días pasaron muy despacio. Se ocupó de Chopper, que se estaba recuperando de maravilla, hizo algunas tareas domésticas, algunas compras y se dedicó a estudiar holandés. El tiempo había mejorado tras la tormenta. Había refrescado un poco y podía sacar el sillón al balcón cuando le apetecía. Pero estar en casa también le resultaba aburrido y ni siquiera se molestaba en cocinar así que, al tercer día, cuando regresó al trabajo, estaba más delgada que nunca y tenía ojeras por lo poco de había dormido.

Intentó no pensar en que podía encontrarse con el barón. De hecho, sabía que tendría que hacerlo más tarde o más temprano, pero sería más fácil si no se lo encontraba en una guardia en la que él tuviera que dirigirse a ella. Quizá el destino se portara bien con ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios se encontró con el barón caminando hacia ella de frente. ¿Por qué allí? Aquello no conducía más que a los vestuarios de las enfermeras… Nami tomó aire para poder darle los buenos días con voz firme. No tenía intención de detenerse, pero al pasar por su lado él la agarró del brazo.

— ¿Cómo está Chopper? —quiso saber él.

—Mucho mejor, gracias. El señor Cobi vendrá a verlo esta tarde —intentó liberarse de la mano del barón—. Estoy de guardia…

—No tan deprisa. Lammy ha venido a visitar a mi madre. Quieren que vayas a tomar el té con ellas mañana.

—Lo siento. Mañana trabajo de dos a ocho.

—En ese caso, come con ellas. Shachi pasará a buscarte a las once y media. Mi madre almuerza a mediodía. Te traerá de vuelta a tiempo para que puedas echar un ojo a Chopoer antes de entrar a trabajar.

—No creo que… —empezó a decir Nami débilmente.

—Estará encantada de verte otra vez —dijo el barón suavemente—. Lammy sólo estará aquí hasta mañana por la tarde.

El barón la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra.

A pesar de que no estaba segura de que el barón le hubiera propuesto en serio aquella invitación, a la mañana siguiente estuvo lista justo a tiempo. Shachi llegó a las once y media en punto, le expresó su alegría por verla de nuevo y la condujo hasta el Cadillac como si fuera un miembro de la realeza. De hecho, en el breve trayecto hasta la casa de la baronesa, le dijo que todo el mundo la echaba mucho de menos y que todos se alegrarían de volver a verla.

Y el saludo de la baronesa se lo confirmó y, cuando Lammy se reunió con ellas, abrazó a Nami cariñosamente, diciéndole que tenía que hacerle una visita en La Haya antes de que acabara el verano.

Aquello era como un pequeño festín. Se sentaron a comer un delicioso almuerzo que Nami, tras su insulsa dieta de fruta, pan, queso y tazas de té, devoró con apetito. Al principio estuvo en ascuas porque temía que el barón se uniera a ellas, pero fue todo un alivio cuando Lammy mencionó que se había encontrado con Hancock en la ciudad y le había dicho que Law iba a llevarla a comer.

—Según me dijo —prosiguió Lammy—, se ha invitado ella solita. Me gustaría que Law hiciera el esfuerzo de evitar esas cosas… Prácticamente no se separa de él, pero él es muy vago para poner remedio. Naturalmente no se casará con ella, no es tan tonto. Pero me gustaría que se enamorara de otra persona —dijo sonriendo a Nami—. ¿Y tú, Nami, has hecho ya amigos?

—Bueno, estoy empezando a conocer a algunas de las enfermeras. Será más fácil cuando pueda hablar holandés correctamente.

—Ah, bueno. Un día de estos tengo que ir a ver tu apartamento, pero ahora que mi esposo ha vuelto no tengo mucho tiempo libre

Nami le dijo que imaginaba que no lo tendría y le preguntó a la baronesa qué tal estaba, un tema de conversación inagotable que duró hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

—Si no le importa, debo pasar por casa para comprobar que Chopper está bien.

La baronesa le dio un beso.

—La próxima vez debes venir a pasar el día con Chopper y Momo. Lammy también intentará venir.

Shachi la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo. Y el barón también. A Nami la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

—Bueno, Nami, no estés tan sorprendida. Pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería buena idea venir a buscarte.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta que Shachi mantenía abierta y fueron hasta el Rolls Royce. Hancock estaba sentada en el asiento delantero y la miró sin decir palabra mientras Law tomaba asiento junto a ella. Ambos hablaban en holandés, por lo que Nami vio claro que simplemente la estaban acercando a su casa. Sin embargo, para el barón parecía mucho más que eso. Le preguntó cómo había visto a su madre, si Chopper ya estaba recuperado e incluso le hizo un par de comentarios sobre el hospital de forma que Hancock no tuvo opción de participar en la conversación. Pararon en la puerta de la señora Botte.

—Nami, te espero aquí para llevarte al trabajo. ¿Tendrás bastante con diez minutos?

Ella ya se había bajado del coche y estaba en la puerta.

—Gracias, pero iré andando.

Nami respiraba agitadamente y estaba colorada. Hancock ni siquiera se había molestado en girar la cabeza para decirle adiós.

— ¿Por qué? —sonrió ligeramente—. Llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—Prefiero eso que… Supongo que le resultará divertido ver cómo ella me desprecia. Pero también imagino que cree que me lo merezco. Y probablemente así sea. Gracias por haberme traído.

Pero ella no pudo andar porque él la había sujetado del brazo. Se giró y le dijo algo a Hancock que hizo que la bella joven echara chispas.

—Le he dicho a Hancock que puede esperarnos si quiere. Vamos arriba.

Pero antes de hacerlo quitó la llave de contacto del coche y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Una vez en el apartamento, él se sentó mientras observaba a Nami darles de comer a sus mascotas y abrir la puerta del balcón.

—Te aseguro, Nami, que no encuentro nada divertido el comportamiento que Hancock muestra hacia ti. No estoy seguro de saber qué me parece —dijo elevando al impaciente Momo sobre sus rodillas—, pero no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo ahora. ¿Estás lista?

Cuando llegaron al coche Hancock ya se había marchado.

—Móntate delante —le rogó el barón—. Podemos conversar un rato mientras llegamos al hospital.

Y lo hicieron de forma distendida hasta llegar al edificio y cruzar el vestíbulo juntos.

—Preferiría que me llamaras Law—le dijo el barón sin venir a cuento.

—Creo que no es posible. Usted es barón y doctor y además trabajo para usted…

—Me gustaría que no siguieras llamándome barón de esa forma tan inflexible y anticuada. Ante todo soy Law ¿sabes? Además, me dijiste que me estimabas…

Ella continuó caminando sin mirarlo, pero se había sonrojado.

—Tú también me gustas, Nami —le dijo con voz cautivadora.

—Sí, lo sé —le respondió fríamente—. Te oí decírselo a tu madre en Trondheim. Te gusto, pero no soy tu tipo —añadió, atreviéndose a tutearlo por fin.

—Y así es, pero creo que eres mi media naranja, Nami.

Llegaron a un punto en el que ella tenía que tomar un pasillo que conducía hasta la parte de atrás del hospital y él, presumiblemente, tenía que ir a la sala de médicos. De cualquier forma, un interino se acercaba a ellos. El barón se deshizo de él saludándolo simplemente con un ligero gesto.

—No te entiendo en absoluto —declaró Nami gravemente.

—No estoy seguro de entenderme yo mismo —añadió de pronto—. Estás otra vez más delgada, ¿estás comiendo bien?

—Sí, gracias. Supongo que será el calor.

Él asintió, queriendo pensar en otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿tienes suficiente dinero?

Nami sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo.

—Sí, gracias.

—Pero aun así pareces no tener demasiada ropa. Creía que las chicas os gastabais mucho dinero en ropa.

Nami miró el reloj. Tenía menos de tres minutos para cambiarse y empezar su turno.

—Oh, sí, lo hacemos, pero estoy ahorrando.

Le hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza, le dijo adiós y se marchó corriendo por el pasillo. Si le hubiera preguntado para qué estaba ahorrando habría tenido que mentirle. Normalmente era una chica honesta, pero no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que estaba ahorrando hasta el último céntimo para poder huir de él.

 **Capítulo 7 listo! Faltan sólo 2 capítulos más y acabamos esto xD -corre en círculos-**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo, me alegro que les guste leer esta adaptación, de verdad muchas gracias! Si todo sale como lo planee el martes habrá actualización.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 ** _Rous D. Monkey_** ** _: Law confunde mucho xD pero creo que en este capítulo ya dejó ver más lo que siente por Nami no ;). Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Muchos saludos y abrazos desde México xD._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: *,*) un hombre como Law! Es el sueño de varias aquí 8D como no estar enamorado de él -inserta kokoro-. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos también para ti!_**

 **(para Dorobo: :v quiero dibujos!** **XD).**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

Durante la siguiente semana Nami vio al barón Law en diversas ocasiones. Parecían encontrarse siempre en las escaleras, en los pasillos, en las guardias o cuando al marcharse él le ofrecía a Nami acercarla a casa. Ella había aceptado su oferta un par de veces a pesar de que su cabeza le recordaba que no debía acercarse a él. Sin embargo, su corazón le hacía prestar oídos sordos a semejante advertencia. La segunda vez él le había dicho, aunque tenía que reconocer que vagamente, que la llevaría a cenar al famoso restaurante del hotel en el castillo Borg de Breedenburg que estaba en Warffum, un pueblo a unos veinticinco kilómetros de Groningen. Ante aquella propuesta, Nami había ido al día siguiente a comprarse un vestido. Un bonito vestido estampado en tela de voile que le había costado más de lo que ella podía permitirse. Nami pensó que había sido tonta al haberlo tomado en serio.

Razonamiento que resultó ser totalmente cierto. No volvió a verlo en los dos días siguientes y, al tercer día, aunque él tenía guardia, tampoco se pasó a verla. Nami no esperaba que se parara a hablar con ella estando de guardia, pero al menos podría haberle dedicado una sonrisa. Bajó a cenar triste y malhumorada. Law se había olvidado, o lo que era peor, le había hecho aquel comentario sin que para él tuviera la menor importancia. Bajaba las escaleras con el ceño fruncido cuando se encontró con Ace, uno de los interinos con quien hablaba de vez en cuando. Él se detuvo y la agarró del brazo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Nami? Pareces enfadada —le dijo sonriéndole amablemente—. ¿Estás teniendo un mal día? —ella asintió—. Entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. Tengo entradas para el concierto de esta tarde en el ayuntamiento. Mi novia no puede venir y estaría encantado de que tú me acompañaras en su lugar. No me gusta estar solo.

Nami dudó. Aceptaba el hecho de que la estaba invitando porque quería que alguien fuera con él, pero era un chico agradable y además se le presentaba la ocasión perfecta para estrenar el vestido.

—Sí. Me encantaría ir. Gracias.

Ace parecía encantado.

—Ahora debo irme. Te estaré esperando en la puerta principal a las siete. No te retrases, no quiero perderme ni un solo minuto.

Nami se preguntó por qué de repente Ace parecía tan incómodo. La miraba por encima del hombro y se marchó apresuradamente. Ella se giró para ver qué pasaba. El barón Law estaba muy cerca, a tan sólo unos pasos de ella. Debía de haberlo oído todo.

— ¿Vas a salir esta tarde?

Nami asintió.

—Sí, a un concierto. También me gusta salir.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sales muy a menudo? Me había imaginado… Bueno, espero que elijas tus amistades cuidadosamente, Nami

—Has sido muy amable conmigo. Nunca lo olvidaré. Pero no tienes que sentirte responsable de mí. Ahora estoy tratando de construir mi propia vida.

—Por supuesto, Nami—le dijo al pasar por su lado y marcharse por las escaleras.

Ponerse el vestido nuevo ya no le hacía ilusión. Lo había comprado para salir con Law y ahora que no lo iba a hacer, no tenía ningún motivo para arreglarse para Ace. Él ya tenía novia y, además, no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Aun así lo recibió con una sonrisa al reunirse con él a la hora prevista. Anduvieron hasta el ayuntamiento mientras él le hacía comentarios pedantes sobre su trabajo.

El Gemeente Huis estaba atestado de gente. Cuando se sentaron Nami vio que había una galería que los rodeaba por encima. Allí, supuestamente, se sentaba la elite y por eso los balcones estaban decorados con flores y las butacas parecían más cómodas que las que ellos tenían. Aceptó el programa que Ace le entregó y lo leyó lentamente, percatándose que era música de cámara, algo que a ella nunca le había gustado. Predominaban las obras de Bach, Handel y alguien llamado Antonio de Cabezón que ni siquiera conocía, pero se alegró de ver que al final del programa había una lista de vocalistas. Un poco de cante podría alegrarle la tarde y además podría examinar con detalle los vestidos de las artistas.

Sentada en silencio junto a Ace, escuchó una obra de Bach para violín y violonchelo. Nami miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo observaba extasiado a la orquesta. Todo el mundo menos el barón Law. Ella lo vio de pronto sentado tras una hilera de claveles al lado de una mujer robusta que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Él la estaba mirando fijamente e incluso en la oscuridad parecía malhumorado. Nami volvió la mirada hacia la orquesta intentado recomponer su rostro y simular interés y, cuando finalmente aplaudió, lo hizo tan animadamente como el resto de espectadores que tenía alrededor, aunque por una razón diferente.

—Una interpretación espléndida —dijo Ace—. Bach expresaba en sus obras sus pensamientos más profundos, ¿no crees?

Nami quiso parecer lista y le dijo que sí, que naturalmente. Cuando las luces se hubieron apagado y los músicos se dispusieron a tocar la siguiente pieza, Nami giró lentamente la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. El barón Law estaba mirándola fijamente de nuevo y ella se permitió echar un vistazo alrededor de la sala para fingir que no lo había visto. La audiencia estaba atenta, nadie alrededor de ella movía un solo músculo. De repente fijó la vista en su regazo y dejó fluir sus pensamientos. Si hubieran sido Sibelius, Shostakovich o Broock habría disfrutado cada minuto. Suspiró en silencio. No tenía cultura. Sabía tan poco sobre cualquier cosa en un país en el que todo el mundo parecía hablar inglés tan fácilmente como si fuera su lengua materna… Ella era una completa ignorante.

Las luces se encendieron y ella se esforzó en intentar comprender lo que Ace le decía sobre los orígenes de la música de cámara.

—Ahora van a cantar —le dijo—. Esto te gustará.

Los solistas salieron al escenario, un hombre robusto con una corbata blanca y dos mujeres con túnicas floreadas. Nami no dudaba que sus voces fueran espléndidas, pero como cantaban en alemán y era un madrigal, fue incapaz de mantener la atención. Se giró un poco sobre su butaca para poder mirar hacia arriba sin ser vista. El barón estaba inclinado hacia atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados. Ahora también podía ver a Hancock, quien parecía haber estado escondida a su lado tras los adornos florales. Parecía aburrida y por una vez Nami sintió simpatía por ella, pero el sentimiento no duró mucho. Incluso en la oscuridad parecía tremendamente bella.

Los solistas terminaron de cantar y hubo un intermedio en el que todo el mundo aprovechó para salir al vestíbulo en el que se encontraba el bar, pero Ace se quedó donde estaba señalando que habría tanta gente que les sería imposible conseguir algo que beber.

Por lo que Nami podía ver, los espectadores de la galería superior habían desaparecido. Quizá ellos tuvieran un bar privado. Escuchó atentamente los comentarios de Ace y se preguntó si después la llevaría a cenar o a tomar al menos una taza de café. Nami sólo se había tomado una taza de té y tenía hambre.

Se las apañó para no volver a mirar hacia arriba durante la segunda parte del concierto. Cuando el espectáculo hubo terminado y las luces se encendieron, mantuvo la mirada firme en la gente que había alrededor de ella. Ace miró su reloj.

—Son más de las diez —le dijo—. Será mejor que tomemos el tranvía. Mañana por la mañana entro a trabajar temprano.

Nami asintió alegremente, aunque le sonaban las tripas. Cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su nombro dio un brinco, pisó a alguien y se giró para disculparse.

—Un concierto maravilloso, ¿verdad? —preguntó el barón Law cortésmente—. Unas voces tan espléndidas… Yo particularmente he disfrutado con el oboe —Ace se había detenido y parecía incómodo, pero el barón prosiguió suavemente—. Ah, jovenAce, ¿acaso tú no? ¿Estáis juntos? Os llevaré de regreso a casa.

Los condujo hasta la salida para reunirse con Hancock, quien estaba hablando con un grupo de personas en la acera. Pareció enfadarse al verlos y se enfadó más aún cuando el barón le dijo:

—Hancock voy a acercar a estos dos. Te llevaré a ti primero. Me temo que tenemos que cancelar la cena, Hancock. Ha surgido algo y tengo que volver al hospital —se volvió para dirigirse aAce—. Tú primero, Ace. Podemos pasar por el hospital de camino.

Parecía haberse olvidado de Nami.

Hancock dijo un montón de cosas, pero desgraciadamente el holandés de Nami no llegaba para comprenderlas. Estaba enfadada, de eso no había duda. Se sentó rígidamente mientras el barón conducía hasta Leeuwarden, depositaba a Ace en la puerta del hospital, donde residía, y volvía hasta una calle tranquila donde se detuvo frente a un bloque de apartamentos modernos. Allí se bajó con Hancock. No tardó mucho. Después volvió a subir al coche y condujo sin decir palabra. Nami seguía sentada en el asiento de atrás y se preguntaba si toser para que él se diera cuenta de que aún seguía allí o decirle que podía ir andando hasta su casa, pero él se anticipó.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Nami?

Ella le contestó que sí antes de poder contenerse.

—Bueno, pues yo también, así que vamos a cenar —dijo el barón Law.

—Pero tienes que regresar al hospital. Dijiste que había surgido algo…

—Y así ha sido, pero no en el hospital. Es muy tarde para ir a Waffum. Iremos a Panneko y comeremos.

Y lo hicieron. Nami intentó imaginarse a Hancock en su lugar, comiendo semejante cantidad de comida que engordara tanto, pero no pudo. La voz del barón Law interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te ha gustado el concierto de esta tarde?

Ella trató de encontrar una respuesta que no fuera del todo falsa.

—Bueno, no entiendo mucho sobre Bach ni madrigales.

—Pues parecías estar muy atenta. ¿Por qué fuiste entonces? —le preguntó el barón haciendo una señal para pedir café.

—Bueno, pensé que sería agradable salir. Pero no sabía qué tipo de concierto era. Si hubiera sido de Brahms o Sibelius me habría encantado.

—Ah, eres una romántica. Debo decir que yo también los prefiero. Los madrigales nunca han sido mis favoritos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste?

—Porque ibas tú.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—Pero Hancock ambién estaba allí.

—La pobre… Suponía que íbamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas.

Nami e rió, aunque no tenía intención de hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres decir que la llevaste al concierto sin que ella lo supiera?

—Más o menos —él le sonrió y Nami sintió que el corazón se le derretía.

— ¿Por qué? —le susurró ella.

Él la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos grises brillantes desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Sabes, Nami?, creo que al fin estamos estableciendo una buena relación. ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos estado aquí sentados durante casi una hora hablando sin enfadarnos? Me debe de estar cambiando el carácter —él no le dio oportunidad para contestar y prosiguió suavemente—. ¿Ha ido de Cobi a visitar a Chopper?

Le pareció mejor ignorar la primera parte de su comentario.

—Sí, está muy contento con él. Me dijo que Chopper un perro bastante sano para la edad que tiene. Me dio unas pastillas y también examinó a Momo —Nami frunció el ceño pensando en la factura que le llegaría. No debía haberse comprado el vestido nuevo, pero el arrepentimiento no le duró mucho.

—Me gusta el vestido que llevas. Deberías llevar cosas bonitas más a menudo, Nami.

Ella se terminó el café sin decir nada. Probablemente él no tuviera ni idea de lo difícil que era administrarse cuando se tenían dos animales y se estaba intentado ahorrar.

—Si no te importa, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. Mañana empiezo a trabajar a las diez y antes debo llevar a Chopper a pasear y hacer la compra. Gracias por la cena.

— ¿Te gusta el joven Ace? —le preguntó el barón una vez que hubieron llegado al coche.

— ¿Gustarme? Es muy simpático. Fue muy amable conmigo cuando entré a trabajar, se paró a hablar conmigo y me mostró el comedor cuando me perdí. Su novia no podía asistir esta tarde al concierto y quería tener compañía.

—Ah, era sólo eso —el barón parecía satisfecho con aquella respuesta y ella lo miró sorprendida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la señora Botte, él también se bajó del coche.

—Llevaré a Chopper a estirar las piernas mientras tú haces café —le dijo mientras subía las escaleras ella.

Nami no tenía intención de invitarlo a tomar café, pero se vio obligada a poner una cafetera. Cuando el barón volvió de pasear a Chopper, el café ya estaba listo.

—Una tarde muy agradable y llena de sorpresas —dijo él.

— ¿Sorpresas? Yo no creo que me haya llevado ninguna.

—Pues yo me he llevado muchas —le dijo él sin explicarle nada mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa—. Te estás convirtiendo en una chica muy bonita, Nami.

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—No, no es cierto, pero gracias de todas formas. Ojalá fuera guapa y todo el mundo se fijara en mí…Ella apartó la vista avergonzada por su arrebato, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa de él.

—Hay muchos tipos de belleza. ¿Has observado alguna vez un lago en medio del bosque, Nami? Está lleno de belleza, pero no es una belleza espectacular, sino sosegada, apacible y fascinante —se levantó y se acercó a la puerta—. Alguien dijo una vez: «La belleza no es más que la promesa de la felicidad». Creo que eso es cierto, ¿sabes?

Extendió un brazo, atrajo a Nami contra sí y la besó dulcemente.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeña y bella gatita.

Comentario que hizo que Nami no pegara ojo en toda la noche.

Fue una tontería levantarse diez minutos antes para lavarse el pelo y maquillarse cuando no vio al barón en todo el día. De hecho, tampoco lo vio al día siguiente. Al tercer día, mientras tomaba café con los compañeros, se aventuró a preguntar si el doctor Trafalgar Water D atendía pacientes en otros hospitales.

—Naturalmente —le dijeron—. Pasa consulta en Groningen y va con frecuencia a Utrech y Leiden para dar conferencias. También va a Inglaterra con cierta regularidad. Es un hombre ocupado. Ahora creo que está en Inglaterra.

—¿Y va la bella Boa Hancock con él? —preguntó una voz, y Nami se sintió aliviada de no ser ella quien lo preguntara.

—No, porque ayer la vi con un hombre. Era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Iban en una limusina.

De repente se dirigieron a Nami

—¿Has conocido a la tal Hancock, Nami? Es muy guapa, ¿verdad? Está ávida de dinero y por eso siempre está con el doctor Trafalgar, que tiene mucho. Pero quizá ese hombre anciano tenga más. Eso espero.

Hubo una carcajada general a la que Nami se unió. Ella rezaba en silencio para que aquel hombre fuera un multimillonario. El barón podía ser rico, pero ciertamente no tanto.

Él regresó a la mañana siguiente y pasó consulta junto a su habitual séquito. Nami lo había visto a través de las cortinas mientras arreglaba las sábanas de las camas que tenía que hacer para las nuevas admisiones, así que esperó a que él estuviera metido de lleno en su trabajo para poder escabullirse por el otro lado.

Así lo hizo. Dado que el barón le daba la espalda estaba segura de que no la había visto. Pero de lo que no estaba segura era de saber por qué no quería encontrarse con él, porque lo quería tanto que nunca se cansaba de verlo. Probablemente fuera porque la última vez que habían estado juntos él la había llamado pequeña y bella gatita.

Nami decidió librarse de aquellos pensamientos y empezó a conversar con la enfermera Rebecca, que estaba ayudándola. Era una chica tediosa que se regodeaba en señalarle a Nami sus fallos con el holandés. La estaba riñendo severamente porque, como de costumbre, Nami había mezclado los tiempos verbales, cuando se calló de repente y dejó caer una de las sábanas. Nami la recogió y la puso sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué te paras? —le dijo en holandés, equivocándose como siempre—. ¿Acaso has terminado ya de regañarme por mis errores?

Nami era consciente de que la otra chica estaba molesta por algo. De hecho, nunca la había visto tan tensa. Nami pensó que sería la directora, pero al volverse no fue a ella a quien vio.

El barón Law estaba en la puerta, observándolas en silencio. Junto a él estaban el jefe de admisiones, un interino y la enfermera Violet.

El barón las saludó educadamente inclinando la cabeza.

—Señorita Saunders, deseo hablar contigo. Y debo felicitarte por tu progreso con el idioma —le dedicó a la enfermera Rebecca una gélida mirada mientras hablaba—. Espero que encuentres todo el apoyo que necesitas —le dijo algo en voz baja a la enfermera Violet, quien a su vez se dirigió a los otros y todos desaparecieron.

Nami se puso un poco pálida. Debía de haber hecho algo horrible, o quizá se tratara de sus mascotas. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Oh, ¿qué he hecho? ¿O se trata de los animales?

El barón se sentó en una de las camas recién hechas.

— ¿Por qué crees siempre que soy portador de malas noticias? ¿Esa enfermera estaba siendo un poco grosera, no crees? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Confundo los tiempos verbales. Supongo que se cree mi maestra.

—Debo admitir que tus construcciones gramaticales son un tanto particulares, pero tu acento es bueno.

— ¿Ah, sí? Estoy tan contenta…

— ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa por aprender nuestro idioma, Nami?

Pero ella no podía decirle que era porque quería entender todas y cada una de las palabras que él pronunciara y ser capaz de responderle y que él pudiera entenderla.

—Oh, no lo sé —murmuró ella.

—Mi madre se marcha a Londres dentro de tres días. Quiero que vea a Vega Punk—dijo el barón cambiando de tema.

Nami lo conocía. Era un famoso traumatólogo reconocido a nivel mundial.

—Somos viejos amigos —prosiguió el barón—. Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien antes de que mi madre continúe con su vida normal. ¿Sabes?, le gusta la jardinería, pero no me refiero a cortar hierbajos o flores. Es capaz de agarrar la pala del jardinero y ponerse a sembrar patatas. Durante toda su vida ha hecho lo que ha querido. Sería cruel e imposible tratar de pararla. Por eso quiero llevarla a revisión antes de que nos sorprenda con una nueva idea. El año pasado fueron los bailes regionales.

Nami sonrió.

—Es agradable encontrar a alguien que no se lamenta de envejecer. No creo que haya conocido nunca a alguien que disfrute la vida como ella lo hace.

— ¿Te cae bien, Nami?

—Sí, inmensamente —y añadió en silencio—. «Y también me gustas tú, Law. Por eso te quiero».

—Eso está bien. Ha consentido en ir a Londres sólo si tú vas con ella. Lammy se ofreció, pero su esposo no le agrada la idea de que viaje mucho. En cualquier caso, mi madre ya había decidido que quería que fueras tú quien la acompañara.

Nami dobló la funda de un almohadón cuidadosamente.

—Es muy amable de su parte. Me encantaría ir, pero ahora trabajo aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya he hablado con la directora y ella no tiene inconveniente. Sólo serán tres días.

—Ya, pero no puedo dejar a Chopper y a Momo.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo pacientemente—. Pueden pasar esos días en mi casa junto a Bepo. Penguin cuidará de ellos.

— ¿Cómo iremos?

—Conduciré yo, naturalmente —respondió sorprendido ante su pregunta—. Tomaremos el ferry nocturno en Hoek —se levantó de la cama—. Mañana es viernes. Penguin te recogerá el lunes a las once de la mañana y os llevará a Huize Raukema. Partiremos después de comer —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Tendré que quedarme en el hospital? —le preguntó Nami.

—No. Mi madre tiene la revisión el martes por la tarde. Probablemente le harán radiografías y el miércoles le realizarán un chequeo general. Volveremos el jueves. Tú la acompañarás al hospital, claro.

Se marchó antes de que ella pudiera decirle nada. Le había dicho que no se quedaría en el hospital, así que supuso que se alojarían en un hotel, en cuyo caso su fondo de armario no estaba a la altura. Aquella cuestión ocupó su mente mientras terminaba de hacer las camas, pero después estuvo muy ocupada como para volver a pensar en ello.

A la hora del almuerzo se sentó con algunas compañeras y alguien le preguntó qué le había pedido el doctor Trafalgar.

—Nunca habla con ninguna de las enfermeras, pero supongo que como has cuidado a su madre, os conocéis muy bien.

—Bueno, no. No, realmente. Su madre tiene que ir a Londres a hacerse una revisión y quiere que vaya con ella.

—Y naturalmente irás, ¿verdad, Nami?.

—El doctor Trafalgar ha preguntado si podía. Serán sólo unos días.

—Eres una chica con suerte. ¿Tendrás mucho tiempo libre?

—No, supongo que no.

Decidió comprarse otro vestido. Su pequeña reserva de florines le era tan preciada que dudó mucho si debía hacerlo. Metió en la maleta su vestido verde, la falda estampada y la blusa y se marchó a C&A a comprarse otro vestido de color verde claro con el cuello y las mangas de volantes.

Estaba lista y esperaba que Penguin fuera a recogerla en cualquier momento. La señora Botte subió las escaleras para decirle que el hombre había llegado y se empeñó en bajarle la maleta mientras que Penguin agarraba la correa de Chopper y Becky sostenía a Momo. Aquello la hizo sentirse bella e importante y Penguin contribuyó a hacerla sentir así mientras iban hacia Huize Raukema.

Penguin conducía un Porsche que, según él, el barón utilizaba ocasionalmente, aunque prefería el Rolls Royce.

—Y ése es muy buen coche, señorita Saunders —le dijo Penguin sorprendentemente—. Pero yo prefiero algo más deportivo.

Nami asimiló aquello en silencio.

— ¿Al barón no le gusta conducir coches veloces?

— ¿Conducir rápido? ¿Él? Yo le enseñé a conducir cuando sólo era un chaval, señorita Saunders. Le encanta la velocidad. Debería verlo conducir el Rolls Royce cuando va solo.

—Le conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, Penguin?

Le habría encantado continuar hablando del barón. Le gustaba descubrir cosas sobre él y Penguin parecía encantado de contárselas. Sin embargo, el viaje llegó a su fin. Fue una pena que llegaran a las puertas de Huize Raukema justo antes de que Penguin acabara de relatarle la adolescencia del barón.

El barón no estaba en casa. Nami supo por Dadan que había ido a visitar a un paciente. Esperaban a la baronesa en breve. Chopper y Momo caminaban delante de ella, se sentían como en casa y, mientras esperaba, la hicieron pasar al salón y le ofrecieron un café. Estaba intentado leer minuciosamente unos anuncios cuando el barón llegó. La casa era muy grande y sólo oía el murmullo de unas voces, pero estaba segura de quién era porque Chopper y Momo se lanzaron corriendo hacia la puerta.

El barón se detuvo para tirar a Chopper de las orejas y acariciar a Momo mientras le advertía a Bepo que no se excitara demasiado cuando entró en el salón.

—Buenos días, Nami ¿Cómo te va? —le preguntó sentándose frente a ella—. Siento no haber estado en casa cuando llegaste, pero ha surgido una urgencia. Ah, aquí está Penguin con más café. Sírvelo, ¿quieres, Nami?

Le sirvió el café en una delicada taza de porcelana. La tetera era de plata y la vajilla parecía tan antigua que temió romper algo. Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo porque él la intimidaba. Si ella fuera tan guapa como Boa Hancock…

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Nami? —le preguntó su acompañante—. Pareces triste y excitada a la vez. ¿Es un secreto?

No pudo responder porque en ese momento se abrieron las puertas y Hancock entró en el salón. Aunque parecía muy enojada, estaba más bella que nunca. Después de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Nami, cruzó la habitación hacia el barón, pero él se levantó con la mayor tranquilidad y sin mostrar signos de alarma ante las palabras que Hancock estaba soltando. Era una lástima que hablaran en holandés, porque Nami quería enterarse de por qué estaba tan enfadada. Cuando finalmente terminó de desahogarse, el barón habló. Lo hizo pausadamente y con buen humor, pero a Hancock no pareció gustarle mucho lo que le dijo. Levantó la voz de tal forma que casi empezó a chillar y, dirigiéndose a Nami, que no entendía nada, salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

—Bueno, ¿de qué se trataba?

—De ti —dijo el barón, pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle más, la puerta se abrió y su madre entró en la sala.

Con todo el ajetreo de acomodar a la baronesa, servirle café y demás, Nami no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre la respuesta que le había dado el barón. Cuando lo hizo, sentada ya en el Rolls Royce junto a él mientras se dirigían a Hoek, llegó a la conclusión de que Hancock se había disgustado porque no la habían invitado a ir de viaje con ellos.

El viaje estaba resultando muy cómodo y agradable. De todas formas, no se habría imaginado que el barón o su madre hubieran querido viajar de otra forma. Pararon a tomar el té y volvieron a parar a cenar en Saur's en La Haya. Becky dio gracias al cielo por haberse puesto el jersey verde. No era una prenda de diseño, pero pasaba desapercibida entre la multitud y allí todo el mundo vestía elegantemente. Parecía que el barón había reservado una mesa, puesto que no tuvieron que esperar. A Nami le habría gustado estar algún tiempo más en La Haya, pero después de cenar prosiguieron su camino.

Llegaron a Hoek poco tiempo después. Allí tampoco tuvieron que esperar. El coche fue transportado a bordo, acomodaron a la baronesa y al momento el ferry zarpó. Nami estaba decepcionada por la ausencia del barón, así que se fue al camarote contiguo al de la baronesa y se preparó para dormir. La baronesa ya estaba durmiendo cuando fue a comprobar si necesitaba algo. Nami le dejó una lamparita encendida, dejó la puerta abierta entre los dos camarotes y se fue a la cama.

Desayunaron en los camarotes sin que hubiera rastro del barón hasta que el ferry llegó a puerto. Después de darles los buenos días y preguntarles cómo habían dormido, las condujo hasta el coche.

Llegaron a Londres a media mañana y Nami, que no estaba familiarizada con la ciudad, miraba ociosa por la ventanilla mientras recorrían las calles. Y no le pasó inadvertido que estaban circulando por las calles y plazas más elegantes. Cuando el barón finalmente detuvo el coche en Carlos Place y ella se bajó, vio que se encontraban frente al hotel Connaught. Ciertamente no conocía muy bien Londres, pero había oído hablar de sus mejores hoteles. De pronto se sintió desconcertada por lo inapropiado de su vestimenta, pero sólo fue por un momento. Después de todo, su ropa no importaba. Ella había ido allí como acompañante de la baronesa, así que no era probable que pasara mucho tiempo en restaurantes o lugares públicos. Aliviada por sus pensamientos, agarró a la baronesa del brazo y entraron en el vestíbulo. Nami observó al barón mientras se ocupaba de todo. Luego los condujeron a las habitaciones que tenían reservadas en la tercera planta: una sala de estar, un dormitorio enorme para la baronesa, uno más pequeño para ella y otra habitación para el barón.

Todavía no estaba contenta con su ropa, pero se dispuso a deshacer su equipaje y el de la baronesa. Después ayudó a la dama a ponerse cómoda y sentarse en la sala de estar hasta que el barón se reuniera con ellas.

 **Sólo falta un capítulo! 8(*0*)8 ... XD es una historia corta verdad**

 **Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer esta adaptación, me alegro poder entrenarlos -inserta kokoros- el jueves tendremos el último capítulo, intentaré subirlo más temprano x).**

 **REVIEWS!**

 ** _Rous D. Monkey_** ** _: en este capítulo tenemos a un Law más amoroso (?) asi que vamos por buen camino xD, estamos por terminar! Así deben apurarse xD. Muchas gracias por tu review -inserta abrazos-_**

 **(Para Dorobo: :v necesitamos noche de spoilers xD).**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda. La historia pertenece en su totalidad a la escritora Betty Neels, esto es solo una adaptación. Contiene OC.**_

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

Almorzaron en el restaurante del hotel. Nami les había sugerido que quizá madre e hijo quisieran comer a solas, pero la violenta mirada que el barón le dirigió le hizo cambiar de idea.

— ¿Acaso no deseas nuestra compañía? —le preguntó fríamente mientras ella trataba de explicarse refiriéndose a su escasez de ropa y al hecho de que ella no era más que una acompañante.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así —le dijo al barón—. Sólo intentaba facilitaros las cosas. Después de todo, sólo soy una…

—No se te ocurra volver a decir eso —dijo el barón de forma fulminante—. Que tu madrastra y tu hermanastro te trataran como una criada no significa que mi madre y yo tengamos intención de hacer lo mismo. Tú comerás con nosotros, Nami.

Su arrogancia había desaparecido cuando se sentaron a la mesa. El barón estaba siendo muy atento y estaba haciendo que se sintiera cómoda. Nami disfrutó de cada momento, de la deliciosa comida, de la atención del camarero y, en definitiva, de todo lo que la rodeaba. Empezó a achisparse un poco, así que cuando hubieron terminado se llevó rápidamente a la baronesa a su cuarto para prepararla para que se echara su siesta. Después de eso fue a la sala de estar para mirar un rato por la ventana. La mejor zona de Londres pasaba lentamente bajo su atenta mirada. Estaba tan absorta en el paisaje que no escuchó entrar al barón hasta que éste estuvo a su lado. Nami dio un brinco e intentó mantenerse despejada.

—Oh, supongo que querrás sentarte aquí. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en mi dormitorio, iré a…

Él deslizó su mano suavemente por el brazo de ella.

—Nami, ¿por qué siempre tienes que comportarte como si yo fuera un ogro? — el barón Law suspiró—. Te he dicho cosas horribles, ¿verdad? Y ahora he descubierto que en realidad no sentía nada de lo que te dije.

Él le sonrió y Nami sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

—Oh, no importa —reaccionó ella de forma estúpida.

—Lo sé.

Él la sujetó aún más fuerte.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo mientras te explico cómo lo he dispuesto todo —ella se sentó a su lado—. El doctor Vega Punk recibirá a mi madre mañana a las diez. Tendrás que ocuparte de que esté lista para marcharos a las nueve y media. También tendrás que estar con ella en el hospital mientras duren las pruebas y después traerla de vuelta. Es posible que quizá quiera verla otra vez por la tarde. En cualquier caso, no nos marcharemos hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

»Hoy a las tres y media os llevaré al hospital para que puedan hacerle unas radiografías. Me temo que tendréis que volver en taxi porque yo tengo una cita importante a las cuatro y media y quizá no pueda regresar a tiempo para recogeros. Ya lo he arreglado todo para que el taxi os esté esperando. El portero se encargará de todo. Creo que sería agradable ir al teatro esta noche. Tengo entradas. Cenaremos pronto. A las siete es buena hora.

—Oh, pero… —empezó a decir Nami—. Eso sería genial pero, ¿tendré tiempo de ir a comprarme un vestido? No pensaba que fuéramos a salir.

Él miró su reloj.

—Tienes exactamente una hora. Será mejor que tomes un taxi para ir y volver —y añadió pensativamente—: Estaba empezando a preguntarme para qué estabas ahorrando el dinero, Nami.

Sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. No podía decirle: «Para escapar de ti, mi querido Law», así que murmuró una excusa.

—Te prometo que volveré enseguida. ¿Hay que ir de etiqueta?

—Oh, sí. Vamos a celebrar la recuperación de mi madre.

Nami recordaba, por una visita que había hecho años atrás, que Fenwick's se encontraba en Bond Street. No estaba demasiado lejos, así que decidió marcharse enseguida. El barón la siguió. La acompañó hasta el ascensor y la escoltó hasta la salida, donde un portero le consiguió un taxi.

— ¿Adónde va? —le preguntó.

El barón habló con el conductor, le dio algún dinero e introdujo la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Cómprate algo bonito —le dijo el barón—. Ya lo he arreglado todo con el taxista.

Fenwick's no había cambiado mucho. Nami se dirigió a la sección de vestidos y se dispuso a buscar algo bonito. También debía ser algo práctico, ya que aquello no debía ser una extravagancia. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar lo que buscaba: una falda de vuelo de color gris perla con rosas estampadas y una blusa rosa de tela de crepé haciendo juego. Le costó más caro de lo que había supuesto y aún tenía que comprarse unas sandalias. Afortunadamente, todavía tenía tiempo. Fue corriendo a Oxford Street y allí encontró exactamente lo que buscaba, unas sandalias grises de tacón. Estaban rebajadas y, aunque parecían de piel, eran de plástico y muy endebles, pero le valdrían. Después se apresuró a tomar un taxi temiendo llegar tarde.

El portero del hotel la ayudó a salir y le aseguró que él se ocuparía de pagar el taxi y después llamó a un botones para que le subiera los paquetes a su habitación. Una vez allí, dispuso de cinco minutos para volver a admirar el vestido y colgarlo antes de regresar a la sala de estar.

—Aún tenemos diez minutos —le dijo el barón Law—. ¿Podrías ocuparte ahora de mi madre?

Había estado sentado junto a la ventana con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora se había levantado y se interesó por si a Nami le habían ido bien las compras.

—Oh, sí, gracias —le contestó Nami alegremente, antes de ir a despertar a la baronesa.

Cuando llegaron al hospital el barón las condujo junto a un hombre que les fue presentado como Cesar. Él fue quien las acompañó hasta radiología. Después, el barón se excusó y volvió al coche. La baronesa estaba malhumorada y Nami tuvo que armarse de paciencia para conseguir que hiciera lo que los médicos le decían. La baronesa se quejaba de que ir al hospital era algo tedioso y que seguramente podrían haberle hecho todas esas pruebas en el hotel. Además, quería tomar el té.

Nami le prometió que tomaría té porque tenían un taxi esperándolas en la puerta y también le explicó pacientemente por qué era mejor ir al hospital a hacerse todas esas pruebas.

—Ah, bueno. Entonces acabemos con ello cuanto antes —suspiró la baronesa mientras le entregaba a Nami su bolso y su bastón—. Mañana también vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad, querida?

—Naturalmente, baronesa. Ahora, si se tumba, podré ayudarla.

Regresaron al hotel. El barón se reunió con ellas cuando se encontraban en mitad del té. Él no quiso tomar nada porque, según dijo, ya había tomado el té. Además tenía que volver a irse.

—No olvidéis que cenaremos a la siete —les recordó al marcharse.

Nami se vistió con cuidado pero rápidamente. Complacer a la baronesa le había llevado más tiempo de lo habitual porque se quejaba de que le dolían las piernas, así que había tenido que darle un masaje y después ayudarla a vestirse. Ahora que se había puesto el vestido daba gracias al cielo por que su peinado y su maquillaje fueran sencillos y no le llevaran mucho tiempo. El vestido era muy bonito. Se miró en el espejo y miró las sandalias. A lo lejos, si no se miraban con detenimiento, nadie diría que eran baratas. Dándose unos toques finales en el pelo, se dirigió hacia a la sala de estar. La baronesa la estaría esperando.

Pero no era ella quien esperaba, sino el barón, que estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. El corazón le dio un brinco al ver la anchura de sus hombros, la elegancia de su chaqueta oscura y casi se quedó sin aliento cuando él se giró.

—Siempre pensé que era un placer verte —le dijo suavemente—. Estás muy guapa, Nami. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que estás muy bella.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta. Se sentía tímida y contenta al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, pero sabes que no es verdad. Quiero decir, si piensas en la señorita Boa…

—Pero no estoy pensando en ella.

—Sí, bueno. Creí que lo hacías. Quiero decir…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Mientras retorcía un pliegue de su falda entre sus dedos deseó no haber comenzado aquella conversación.

—Ella es tan guapa… —logró decir al fin.

— ¿Sabes lo que le dije aquel día que vino a casa? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Justo antes de que partiéramos?

Cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al lado de ella.

— ¿El qué?

—Le dije que iba a casarme contigo —él se detuvo y la besó—. No, no digas nada. Vas a decirme que no me crees. No me sorprende, yo tampoco me lo creía al principio. Pero tienes que empezar a hacerte a la idea, Nami.

Se quedó sin respiración y sin habla. Menos mal que en aquel momento la baronesa entró en la habitación pidiendo con insistencia que alguien le ofreciera algo de beber. A Nami también le sirvieron una bebida. Se la tomó sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que era.

Tampoco supo lo que comió durante la cena. Estaba en un estado de ensueño en el que se limitaba a contestar cuando le preguntaban, evitando la mirada de Law y rechazando beber algo más que la copa de champán que él había pedido. Ya estaba suficientemente confusa.

Pero aún lo estuvo más a medida que la tarde avanzaba. No había nada en el comportamiento del barón que confirmara la afirmación que le había hecho antes de la cena. La trataba con una apacible simpatía que la hizo preguntarse si se lo había imaginado todo, pero después pensó que nunca podría haberse imaginado un beso semejante al que él le había dado. Nami se sentó entre madre e hijo, con los ojos fijos en el escenario aunque no atentos en la representación. Se sentía tan extraña que empezó a preguntarse si no sería el champán, pero no lo era. Lo supo cuando Law le agarró la mano de una forma suave y tranquila.

Pero él no dijo nada. Volvieron al hotel después de que la obra hubiera terminado y cenaron en un restaurante. Enseguida la baronesa dijo que tenía que irse a la cama y Nami, aterrorizada por tener que quedarse a solas con Law a pesar de que era lo que más anhelaba, la acompañó a su habitación y la ayudó a acostarse. Law les deseó buenas noches a las dos, sin embargo a Nami le habría gustado que él le hubiera sugerido verse después.

Él ya se había marchado cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Nami pasó por la sala de estar. Desayunó rápidamente y después empleó la hora siguiente en asegurarse de que la baronesa estuviera lista para las nueve y media. El barón fue puntual, les dio los buenos días con alegría y, sin perder más tiempo, las condujo hasta el hospital. Nami, que lo estudiaba a escondidas, no veía en él signos de que fuera un hombre enamorado, y especialmente de ella. Las dejó en la puerta del hospital y antes de marcharse les dijo que las vería más tarde.

El señor Vega Punk era un hombre meticuloso. La baronesa, después de ser examinada minuciosamente, pudo regresar a casa al mediodía con la condición de que volviera por la tarde.

—Serán sólo un par de pruebas más —le dijo el señor Vega Punk con dulzura—. Deja que tu enfermera te acompañe hasta aquí a las tres. No es necesario que espere. Será un placer para mí llevarte de vuelta al hotel esta tarde.

No tuvieron noticias del barón cuando regresaron al hotel. Almorzaron en la sala de estar conversando sobre las actividades que habían desarrollado por la mañana y después la baronesa reposó un buen rato. Nami llamó a un taxi para que las llevara de nuevo al hospital y le dejó una nota informándole al barón.

Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde cuando Nami se aseguró de dejar a la baronesa en buenas manos. El señor Vega Punk se ocuparía personalmente de llevarla de regreso al hotel más tarde.

—Ve y diviértete, querida —le rogó la baronesa—. Me han dicho que no tardarán más de una hora. ¿Por qué no vas de compras?

Nami se despidió de ella. No iba a irse de compras. Iba a subirse a un autobús e ir hasta el primer parque y pasear. Quizá eso le despejara la cabeza. Salía por la entrada principal del hospital cuando, al incorporarse a la acera, cayó de repente a los brazos de Arlong.

El impacto le arrebató el color de las mejillas y la dejó sin palabras. Sólo era capaz de permanecer allí quieta mirándolo mientras él le dedicaba una mirada triunfal. Fue entonces cuando él la agarró del brazo y ella intentó soltarse en vano.

—No tan deprisa —la voz de Arlong era suave y desagradable, como siempre—. ¡Menudo regalo del cielo, querida! Mamá es incapaz de gobernar la casa, ¿sabes? Y no sé por qué las empleadas que contratamos no se quedan con nosotros más de una semana o dos. Estará encantada de volver a verte. Volverás ahora conmigo.

— ¡No lo haré! —dijo Nami bruscamente—. Y no puedes obligarme. Ahora tengo un buen trabajo. Preferiría morir que regresar con vosotros.

—En el hospital, ¿verdad? Bueno, no será difícil inventarse alguna razón por la que debas regresar a casa, pero sería mejor si tú, querida hermanastra, volvieras tranquilamente conmigo ahora.

Nami intentó soltarse de nuevo y él la agarró aún más fuerte. A ella no le gustaba nada la idea de montar una escena, porque implicaría a la policía y probablemente eso haría que la baronesa y Law se vieran involucrados. Al pensar en él, dijo desesperadamente.

— ¡Oh, Law!

El barón, que estaba al otro lado de la calle mirando, frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de entrar en el hospital, esperando que el tráfico le permitiera cruzar. Pero ahora ya no podía esperar más. Esquivó coches, taxis y autobuses para llegar a la acera justo a tiempo para oír decir a Arlong:

—No seas tonta. No puedes montar una escena aquí. Venga, vamos.

La suave voz del barón hizo que el corazón de Nami remontara el vuelo.

—No tan rápido, amigo. Ella se queda donde está —añadió con una voz que la hizo estremecerse—. Supongo que eres el insoportable Arlong.

Arlong se sonrojó.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Qué derecho tienes para entrometerte?

—Todo el derecho del mundo, amigo. Ella va a ser mi esposa —su mano se posó sobre la de él y Arlong soltó a Nami—. Has mencionado algo sobre una escena. Yo no tengo el menor inconveniente en montar una. Si no te vas de mi vista en diez segundos, montaremos una escena que nunca olvidarás.

Fue increíble ver lo rápido que Arlong desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Nami, aún muy pálida y temblorosa, agradeció que Law la rodeara con sus brazos.

—Una taza de té —le dijo él amablemente—. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos.

Pero cuando Nami lo miró a los ojos vio que éstos brillaban de furia.

—Lo siento. Me pilló por sorpresa. Estaba asustada. Ahora ya estoy bien… Tú estás enfadado.

Su sonrisa la reconfortó.

—Sí, pero una taza de té suavizará mi arrogancia y mis malos modales.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante.

—No digas eso, no es cierto —volvió a abrir los ojos para decir—: Te llamé y viniste.

—Mejor digamos que fue toda una casualidad que estuviera de camino hacia el hospital para reunirme con vosotras. Estaba al otro lado de la calle. Hay un antiguo salón de té en la siguiente calle. La mujer que lo regenta es un ogro, pero tiene muy buena mano para la comida.

Nami, que tenía ganas de llorar, se rió.

—No tenía ni idea.

La llevó por una estrecha bocacalle, doblaron la esquina y llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Era un lugar casi rural e inesperado en medio de la ciudad. El salón de té se encontraba al final del callejón. No había mucha gente sentada en sus pequeñas y redondas mesas y el barón escogió una frente al ventanal.

El ogro se acercó hasta ellos.

—Té, por favor —le rogó con una voz tan encantadora como su sonrisa—. Con algunos pastelillos. Y quizá también un plato con sopa y carne asada.

—El té no es té sin pan y mantequilla —observó el ogro severamente—.

Antes de marcharse el ogro les dirigió una mirada gélida a dos niñas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos con un plato de pasteles.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que ha sido su niñera —le comentó Law.

Nami se sentía mejor.

—Law, ¿crees que Arlong volverá a por mí?

Law le agarró la mano, extendiendo el brazo por encima de la mesa.

—No, querida. No volverá. Y si lo hace, allí estaré yo.

—Oh, ¿por qué tú…?

Se detuvo ante la llegada del ogro, que apareció cargada con una bandeja. Cuando se marchó, continuó:

—Porque tú eres la persona a quien quiero. Nami, tengo que admitir que me ha llevado algún tiempo descubrirlo, pero ahora que lo sé no puedo ni deseo vivir sin ti.

Lae sirvió el té para ambos y le ofreció una taza.

—Bébetelo, cariño, te has llevado un buen susto.

— ¿Y Hancock?

—Ella no me amaba a mí, sino a mi dinero.

Nami suspiró profundamente.

—Te quiero —le dijo simplemente—. ¿Pero tú nunca la has querido?

Él agitó la cabeza.

—No. Salí con ella unas cuantas veces. Me divertía, pero no quiero divertirme de esa forma. Prefiero compartir mi risa contigo.

Fue interrumpido por el ogro quien, al recoger la mesa, quiso saber si el pan y la mantequilla no les habían gustado, porque no habían probado bocado.

Law le dedicó otra sonrisa.

—Está bien, ella comerá hasta la última migaja.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces no hay prisa —le dijo al irse.

Nami se dispuso a beberse su té, pero cuando trató de recuperar su mano, Law la estrechó aún más fuerte.

—No, tendrás que apañártelas con una sola mano —le dijo—. Llevo un montón de tiempo queriendo tomarte la mano y ahora que lo he hecho no tengo intención de dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

Nami se comió el pan con mantequilla obedientemente.

En mitad de la segunda rebanada, dijo:

—Esto no me parece real. No puedo creer… Law, no soy bonita, no tengo ropa bonita y tampoco soy lista. Además, aunque me gusta, tu casa es tan grande que me asusta.

Él levantó su mano y la besó suavemente.

—Eres la mujer más bella del mundo y voy a proporcionarte toda la ropa que puedas desear. No me gustan las chicas listas. Tú tienes una voz preciosa, querida —le sonrió—. Y cuando la casa esté llena de niños, no parecerá tan grande.

Él le sirvió más té y Nami, que se sentía en la cima del mundo, probó todos los pastelillos que él le ofrecía.

—Se supone que la gente que está enamorada no come…

—Entonces nosotros seremos la excepción a la regla, mi amor.

Un momento después se despidieron del ogro y salieron a la calle. No había nadie alrededor, sólo el ogro los miraba a través de la ventana.

—Debemos regresar —dijo Nami—. Tu madre se preguntará qué ha pasado.

—No, no lo hará. Sabe que voy a casarme contigo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó Nami—. Pues nadie me lo ha pedido todavía.

No había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando él la rodeó entre sus brazos.

—Atrévete a decir que no —le dijo el barón sin darle opción a decir nada más.

Nami, al ser besada de aquella forma, se quedó sin aliento. Intentar hablar sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que le correspondió y lo besó.

 ** _Fin_**

 **Hemos terminado! Era una novela corta xD pero entretenida verdad. Que puedo decir, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, eternamente agradecida a todos las personas que se han leído esta adaptación. Tengo planes para otras pero bueno xD no estoy segura de cuando la subiré, y esta vez será un LuNa (y después volveré con otra LawNa ;D).**

 **Mención honorífica para Dorobo no** **sagishi** **! -inserta kokoros- ella escribe fics LuNa! Así que si te gusta esta pareja pásate a verlos, por favor x). (Ma-chan 8"v ya esta lista la segunda y entro en hiatus xD).**

 **Por el momento me despido xD/ espero poder subir la siguiente adaptación próximamente.**


End file.
